Ataduras del alma
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: ¿Cuánto dolor estas dispuesto a soportar? ¿Cuántos crímenes tienen que cometerse para que las personas se den cuenta de que necesitan un alto? Blaze es una chica que trata de entender porqué a ella ¿por qué esas cosas le ocurren a ella?... no entendemos las emociones si no las sentimos en carne propia... Silvaze. Fic of MGCT94 and Tarah Zen.
1. Dias de rutinas

_**Hola, aquí su servidora con un fic en colaboración con MGCT94... para nuevo fic, estaremos actualizando cada sábado, así que ahora disfruten y comenten que les pareció.**_

Capitulo uno. Días de rutinas.

"_-¿Y si olvidaras el hecho de que te secuestré, podríamos ser amigos?-preguntó un poco apenado, curioso sobre ella, por algún motivo, no quería perderla._

_-No soy muy buena teniendo amigos –dijo ella aún sintiendo su mirada fuerte y tierna sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos ambarinos, pero él no desistía, seguía mirándola, pasando de la vigilancia a la curiosidad, pues era una chica sumamente hermosa._

_-Ayuda conocer a la persona –respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez desconcertada, tal vez curiosa, tal vez obligada, pero de algo estaba ella segura: era una sonrisa sincera._

_-Ya me conoces._

_-No… sólo sé que eres hostil y buena manipulando fuego –ella bufó un poco por lo bajo sintiendo cómo esas cuerdas raspaban su piel con fuerza, desvió la mirada y cabeceó un poco -¿tu color favorito?_

_-No te pases de la raya –contestó sin interés, pero éste se limitó únicamente a reír con un resoplo._

_-Vamos… -convenció con una sonrisa brillante, tal vez demasiado para un erizo plateado como él. Le regresó una mirada llena de… ¿confianza? No lo sabía, pero había algo en él que la hacía creer que no era un secuestrador común._

_-Lila –dijo tímidamente mientras sonrojaba un poco, era la primera vez que hablaba de sus gustos personales, incluso en la escuela se reservaba… de no ser por esa eriza rosa que se empeñaba en llevarse bien con la gata -¿y el tuyo?_

_-Dorado –respondió un poco vacilante, tierno tal vez._

_-¿Cómo los lingotes de oro? –preguntó queriendo dejar salir una risa, pues para ella, a él le debía gustar mucho el dinero si es que se había atrevido a secuestrarla._

_-No –respondió ahora con un sonrojo, imaginando en qué estaba ella pensando –como los rayos de un amanecer –esa respuesta la inquietó un poco… ¿quién era él? ¿por qué siendo él tan agradable, tierno y hacendoso, hacía esa clase de cosas? Algo en él la atrajo, pero no podía dejarlo notar. Desvió la mirada un poco y entonces Silver lo notó –imagino que me has de odiar por esto, por haberte secuestrado._

_-Realmente no –replicó con un tono un poco relajado._

_-Eso es nuevo… ¿A qué se debe? ¿No extrañas a tu familia? ¿Tu hogar? –ahora la curiosidad lo comía a él, era su primera víctima así._

_-No, porque en realidad… no tengo a dónde ir –contestó haciendo sentir un poco de lástima a su victimario, pues jamás se esperó una respuesta tan vacía y triste como esa. Inmediatamente volteó de lado para evitar cruzarse con la mirada ambarina de su secuestrada… seguir viéndola era martirizante por la lástima que le adquirió."_

Así fue como lo conoció, así fue como ella descubrió que ese chico podría ser tal vez algo a lo que aferrarse en esta vida, así fue como no se rindió ante las adversidades… pero su historia no inicia así, sino que tiene un comienzo diferente para una chica de catorce años.

Otro día más... ¿Para qué los contaba si no tenían nada de buenos los que venían? ¿Marcar un día más en el calendario? Sólo eran días, días y noches que iban y venían, así de sencillo, para ella no era nada porqué alegrase, era un ciclo, algo normal en la vida... o eso era lo que creía ella.

Despertaba antes de la salida del sol, cuando el gallo sentía que el alba se aproximaba, como una premonición. A Blaze, no le importaban esas cosas, sólo le interesaba terminar antes sus quehaceres para que la señora no desatara su furia sobre ella, pero era otro intento fallido, otra prueba tirada a la basura, porque nunca importaba el cómo ejecutara sus tareas, la señora permanecía enfadada con ella, no le gustaban las cosas como las hacía, siempre tenía que cambiar, para la señora, Blaze siempre estaría en un error, tal vez imperdonable, tal vez incorregible. La señora siempre terminaba insatisfecha, y a decir verdad, a Blaze le importaba muy poco. Hacía tiempo que dejó de importarle el complacerla, ella sólo trataba de hacer las cosas y quedar al margen, así, alejarla lo suficientemente de sí misma, pero eso era imposible porque la odiaba... la odiaba con furia contenida, pero Blaze no sabía de donde surgía esa furia. No sabía el motivo de ese odio.

Se levantó de la cama, en la cual no llevaba más de cinco minutos acostada. A pesar de que eran suficientes, necesitaba un buen descanso para su humor. Las pesadillas se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, habían vuelto después de tanto tiempo, justo cuando pensó haberlas superado.

Todas eran negras, cargadas de depresión y monstruos imaginarios que no le hacían tanto daño físico como psicológico... sobretodo mucho daño emocional, porque su mente era devorada constantemente por esos monstruos, monstruos con un privilegio especial: tenían cara y nombre.

"No llores" se susurró "no llores nunca, no debes llorar jamás" se repetía en su mente. "No llores" se había vuelto su lema, siempre lo decía cuando sentía esa asesina e incontrolable rabia en su garganta buscar una manera de salir de ella, no siendo liberada por lágrimas cristalinas, sino por lágrimas escarlata de la sangre de aquellos que la hacían sufrir.

Mientras se duchaba se acarició suavemente la espalda marcada por esas cicatrices que le recordaban su infancia, marcada por abusos y tratos dignos del infierno en el que se encontraba... de alguna manera, le recordaban su odio, su odio por la muerte de sus padres, su odio a sí misma y un odio que la carcomía por dentro, uno que le arreciaba hasta los huesos y buscaba transformarla en un monstruo a pesar de contenerse a sí misma sin conocer los motivos para ello. "Aquí vamos otra vez" pensó a la vez que se levantó lentamente de su cama mientras contemplaba la luna llena desde el ventanal de su ático; era lo único que agradecía de aquella casa, de aquel infierno: tener una vista con la cual vanagloriarse, imaginar que corría libre entre aquellos edificios era lo que le mantenía la esperanza aún viva, o lo poco que le quedaba de ella, porque ésta moría poco a poco y la dejaba abandonada en el olvido y en la cara negra de la desesperación. Se puso el uniforme escolar: una falda de cuadros cuyo color base era el café y una camisa blanca de manga corta y cuello recosido era lo que usaba para caminar en las frías madrugadas a sus clases, donde, al menos por un minuto, podía fingir que su vida no era tan horrible, que no sólo trabajaba para aquella señora que se creía más que cualquier otra por tener a un marido cuyo puesto en el senado le permitía varios lujos indescriptibles… tal vez únicos en su naturaleza. Se echó la mochila negra a la espalda y fue directamente a su escuela: una escuela pública con poca reputación en cuanto a su nivel académico, pues la dueña de la casa y ama de Blaze jamás le iba a dar algo que considerara "lujo" como lo llamaba el tener una educación buena, de calidad; pero lo que no sabía era que Blaze era una estudiante excelente, pues sólo estudiaba para mantenerse fuera de la realidad con sus libros, para mantener su mente enfocada en otra cosa que no fuera su dolor aunque le costara más horas de sueño… lo que era bueno ahora que aquellos seres llegaban fugitivos a su mente para arrancarle un grito a media noche.

Llegó a su escuela y entró con paso apesadumbrado, subiendo cada peldaño con cansancio y un poco de precaución, pues el frío la había hecho resbalar por el asfalto muchas veces.

-¡Blaze! –ahí estaba ella, la única chica que se atrevía a hablarle a la chica sin importar cuántas veces ésta se rehusara a dirigirle la palabra, pero no la ahuyentaba. Amy Rose llegó a su lado y la saludó jovialmente y sin hacer mucha conversación -¿Cómo estás? –era lo único que se limitaba a preguntar después de ver que su silencio era en general absoluto.

-He estado mejor –musitó la gata para sí misma, entonces Amy arqueó una ceja y entró con ella al salón, donde se acompañaban en el mismo pupitre hasta que Sonic llegaba, por ende, la gata terminaba compartiendo asiento con la soledad mientras que la eriza perseguía a un erizo de color azul que no se rehusaba en recibir sus asfixiantes abrazos, sin embargo, no la tocaba. Aquellas escenas se le hacían ligeramente hilarantes y desviaban sus pensamientos del problema principal… "_panem et circenses" __**(N/A: Panem et Circenses en latín significa "Pan y Circo" distracciones antiguas para evitar que la gente pensara en lo que de verdad le atañía… viene de Roma)**_" pensó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que eso representaba para ella, un entretenimiento ligeramente barato.

Las clases pasaban rápido, tal vez demasiado para alguien que deseaba que el tiempo se paralizara en algún punto específico entre su final de jornada y camino de vuelta a clases; llegó la hora del almuerzo, esperaba sentarse sola, siempre lo había esperado, pero sus planes se veían frustrados porque cierta eriza rosa, quien ya le había tomado algo de estima a la gata, llegó a su mesa y se quedó comiendo su almuerzo tranquilamente. Blaze no sentía nada por ella, no sentía nada por nadie, pero tampoco le daba lo mismo su presencia, sólo no se adaptaba a que le agradara a alguien de verdad, pocas personas le habían hablado y esas pocas le dieron una impresión muy mala a excepción de Amy, no era que le cayera bien del todo, pero en ocasiones la compañía, aunque fuera silenciosa, de alguien más podía animarla en los momentos más tristes… en su vida todos eran tristes, así que eventualmente la fue aceptando.

-¿Crees que hay alguna forma de que le guste a Sonic? –preguntó Amy rompiendo el poco silencio que embargaba a Blaze, a pesar de que era una pregunta poco importante para la gata, se alegró de que la hiciera, pues pronto iba a empezar a jadear tan sólo por pensar en lo que le esperaba en casa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó desviada de sus pensamientos, entonces Amy empezó a reír.

-Siempre tan despistada, Blaze –dijo un poco divertida, Blaze rió un poco esperando calmar sus ansias –pregunté si crees que haya alguna forma de que le guste a Sonic.

-¿Es en serio? –respondió seria –sería buena idea que dejaras de estrujarlo –respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al momento se arrepintió porque, en caso de que le hiciera caso, perdería su "pan y circo" –Amy… le gustas como eres, no te esmeres más en algo que ya está hecho –fue la única respuesta que encontró para dar por cerrado ese tema sin embargo, no la convenció y siguió hablando de lo mismo a pesar de parecer desesperante.

Terminó la jornada del día y regresó a su casa con un poco de miedo, Amy siempre la acompañaba hasta cierta esquina y después se separaban para volver a sus vidas normales… lo que significaría un tormento o suplicio para Blaze.

Entró introduciendo lentamente su llave a la ranura de la puerta, sabiendo que del otro lado estaría ella: aquella gata de color ocre que la torturaba tanto física como psicológicamente sin importar nada. Tragó con fuerza y se llenó de valor para enfrentarla.

Abrió la puerta, pero para su sorpresa ella, la señora Cravioto, no estaba ahí, al parecer no estaba, eso la hizo relajarse por un par de segundos y entonces caminó hasta las escaleras con tranquilidad, pensando que ese valor podía juntarlo para más tarde.

Apareció al filo de las escaleras en el piso superior, la agarró de las solapas y la lanzó haciéndola rodar cuesta abajo y golpearse con los peldaños empolvados. Brotó algo de sangre de su nariz por el golpe, la señora se le acercó lentamente y la volvió a alzar del suelo.

-¿Qué te dije, estúpida? –le preguntó con tono fuerte mientras la sujetaba contra la pared -¿qué te dije? Que limpiaras las escaleras ayer… dime ¿están limpias?

Ella sabía que debía responder un "no" con tono miedoso, pero lo único que hizo fue gruñir y gemir por el dolor de su nariz. No contestó.

-¿Están limpias? –Volvió a gritar sin ninguna compasión hasta que obtuvo lo que quería, después la lanzó contra el suelo –bien, estúpida… ahora vas y las limpias. Por cierto, no quiero que tu sangre ensucie mi alfombra ¿estamos? –caminó sobre su espalda sin compasión alguna con sus zapatos de tacón alto.

La odiaba, la aborrecía con toda su alma, ahora más que nunca por haberla sometido a ese ridículo trato. Gruñó nuevamente por lo bajo mientras se levantaba poco a poco; el señor Cravioto por lo general no estaba en casa, por eso no podía decirle absolutamente nada sobre cómo la trataba la gata ocre, confiaba en él… por algún motivo era así e incluso el trato con él era, por mucho, menos agresivo que cualquier palabra salida de la boca de su esposa. Se levantó lentamente mientras se apoyaba en el pasamano de las escaleras con las manos empapadas en su sangre. Jadeó un poco y logró mantenerse en pie, superando el mareo que le producían los malos tratos de la señora… "Al menos no me azotó con su regla" pensó con un poco de ironía y se dispuso a limpiar las escaleras y el pasamano como se le antojaba. Cuando terminó de pasarle incluso la cera para sacarle brillo, regresó a su habitación para atenderse la nariz, por suerte no estaba rota ni mucho menos, sólo un poco herida "al menos es mucho mejor que las heridas de la espalda" Empezó a hacer su tarea poco después para regresar a su labor en la casa, tenía suerte de que no le dejaran demasiados trabajos.

Hizo la cena, un magnífico cerdo asado con una manzana en la boca cubierto de salsa dulce y ensaladas a su alrededor de distintos tipos…

-¡Eres una estúpida! –Gritó la señora mientras escupía el cerdo asado en el plato, a la señora le había gustado, pero buscaba cualquier forma de humillarla –sabe demasiado salado ¿qué no sabes hacer nada bien?

-Discúlpeme –dijo indiferente mientras iba a la cocina para dejar su mandil, pues sus tareas ya habían terminado por ese día.

La tomó por el cuello y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_-¡Escúchame, escuincla estúpida! Vives en esta casa nada más porque tus padres fueron buenos amigos de mi esposo de otra manera, ya te habría mandado al maldito orfanato. Soy condescendiente, así que tú decides: o me haces otro cerdo asado sin sal o duermes en la cangreja –le sugirió, la chica dio un respingo al escuchar sus palabras… la cangreja, aquel agujero con cuatro paredes que se encontraba en el techo y miraba hacia abajo a 50 pisos de distancia… ese lugar era el culpable por su miedo a las alturas. La decisión no fue difícil, por lo que rehízo el cerdo, no pudo controlar su furia y sacó algunas llamas de la boca, por un segundo creyó que eran su imaginación, restándoles importancia, pues ya había tenido demasiados delirios en su vida._

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones. Mis agradecimientos a MGCT94 por sus ideas (ya que la mayoría de las ideas son de ella XD) y por haberme escogido a mi para hacer este fic con ella, me siento muy contenta. **

**Tarah Zen y MGCT94.**


	2. Atrapame si puedes

_**¡Hola! Estoy un poquis decepcionada... pues verán que me esperaba por los menos cinco reviews... pero vale, ya ira aumentando.**_

**Capitulo dos. Atrápame si puedes.**

-No entiendo, Silver –decía Shadow desde un carro mientras veía a través de la ventanilla -¿por qué no nos dicen absolutamente nada? Mínimo quiero saber para quién estoy trabajando.

-No te empeñes en saber, Shady –contestó el erizo plateado sin prisa aún recargado en su asiento –es mejor así, créeme.

-Pero… la misión es secuestrar a una ridícula niña, no entiendo qué tiene de especial –espetó Shadow sin miramiento alguno, Silver a veces no soportaba su actitud cuando se enojaba –patrañas.

-Es sólo una petición, y esa niña debe ser importante… ya sabes cómo es el jefe, sólo nos pide cosas importantes –respondió el plateado sin prestarle atención, pues ya se había resignado a esa vida –así son nuestras temporadas, así somos los sicarios. Es mejor no saber a saber demasiado.

-Eres un imbécil…

-Imbécil, pero vivo –miró con un poco de desdén y sonrió de lado mientras usaba su telequinesis para levantar algo en el asiento trasero.

A simple vista, Silver lucía como un erizo común y corriente, un erizo sumamente guapo de ojos miel que usaba un ligero rompe-vientos color negro con retoques verde azules y un pantalón de pana ceñida al cuerpo, que dejaba ver unos músculos bien trabajados y por ende la condición requerida para ser sicario; Shadow no se quedaba atrás: ojos sangre que combinaban con sus vetas granate y pelaje negro, actitud de pocos amigos y una playera negra ceñida al pelaje blanco de sus pectorales. Cada vez que alguien que no fuera Silver le hablaba, respondía con un gruñido o tal vez un puñetazo que descabezaría a cualquiera. No estaba de ánimos en ese momento, de hecho, no estaba feliz en ningún momento. Su frustración se debía a que no sabía absolutamente con qué fines hacía las cosas que hacía y odiaba eso, él no era un títere para controlar. Sin embargo a Silver no le importaba realmente qué ocurriera a sus espaldas, mientras recibiera su sueldo completo, haría cualquier cosa… bueno, él también tenía su precio y ése era su libertad, haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.

Algo había llamado la atención de Silver al ver que la chica salía nuevamente de su casa por la puerta frontal, llevaba algo en la cara, la que se tapaba con una mano y entonces seguía caminando para ir a su patio. La chica había sido alumbrada por una ligera luz del alumbrado público, resaltando su fina figura y sus facciones, las que se volvían suaves al momento del contacto con la luz. Su cara se volvía brillante, como si un par de estrellas se derritieran y corrieran por un camino de terciopelo; sus manos estaban rojas y goteaban ligeramente.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad! –dijo Shadow de inmediato, fraguando algo que Silver no sabía.

-No… -respondió haciéndolo entrar en razón –no es momento, se darían cuenta sus padres, tiene que ser a más tardar mañana –dijo sin poder despegar sus ojos de las estelas doradas que fungían como ojos de la chica. Sinceramente, era la primera vez que la veía y no podía creerlo… ¡era hermosa! Tan sólo lo podía discernir por la figura remarcada con la luz amarillenta de la calle, lo podía notar en los ojos brillantes como el topacio, lo podía ver en aquel ceño fruncido que, si sonriera, tal vez se vería perfecto.

-¿Qué tienes, Silver? –preguntó Shadow al verlo mirar fijamente a un sitio en particular, al patio, donde la chica apenas se estaba desvaneciendo en las sombras.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó desorientado y entonces regresó la mirada, decepcionándose por no haber alcanzado a verla nuevamente -¿pero qué…?

-¿La chica? –Preguntó curioso Shadow cuando le notó un semblante completamente distinto -¿te gustó la víctima?

Silver sonrojó de sobremanera… una cosa era decir que le parecía atractiva y otra que le había gustado, pues eso último iba a ser imposible en su posición como raptor, así que negó con la cabeza y regresó a su asiento para dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Blaze terminó sus quehaceres del día con la reprimenda acostumbrada. Siempre era lo mismo, "Haz las cosas bien la próxima vez" le decía con desdén la incesante y chillona voz de la señora Cravioto, hiciera lo que hiciera, nunca estaba satisfecha. Una vez en su ático, contempló la luna, una vez más llena hasta su tope, se sentía como la luna, pero sin las estrellas rodeándola y no en el cielo, sino sola. Revisó su nariz herida una vez más notando que le dolía, mas no como las heridas internas. Encendió un vela, cuya luz tenue iluminó su rostro frío, a pesar de estar llena de sentimientos negativos en su mayoría, su cara era pasiva, fría, tanto que podría llegar a ser neutra… pasó la mano sobre la llama, no sintió nada, volvía a hacerlo, como si jugara con aquel destello naranjo, no sentía dolor alguno por el fuego, no le quemaba, y eso la hacía que sentir poderosa, sólo en ese extremo.

Apagó la vela y, cansada hasta el alma, se acostó tratando de dormir… Las noches no eran plácidas, no eran silenciosas… cada vez que aquel manto oscuro se posaba sobre ella las voces se escuchaban en su cabeza, como demonios que habitan en miles de recuerdos… pesadillas que la atrapaban y la torturaban, cuya única manifestación en el mundo real, eran esos quejidos y gimoteos que nadie podía escuchar. Las imágenes en su mente, eran fragmentos irracionales que no encajaban entre sí.

"No me golpee más, señora" suplicaba una pequeña niña de pelaje color lila y ojos ambarinos como pequeñas llamas doradas, algo que hacía que la señora Cravioto, recordara de quién era hija "haré las cosas bien, se lo juro" "hay que disciplinarte" replicaba furibunda "tu madre no te supo educar bien" y volvía a golpearla, los rasgos infantiles de la niña eran muy notables, resaltando su corta edad las lágrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos como hilos de plata.

El dolor volvía a ella. Era demasiado real, tal vez el más real que jamás experimentó…

Entonces, la imagen cambió; los golpes le dolían, pero ya no estaba en esa casa con la señora Cravioto, ahora estaba en una casa que conocía muy bien, pensó que había olvidado completamente. Caminó por ella divagando en muchos de sus recuerdos. "Mamá" susurró la Blaze mayor, una joven con mucho dolor encima, quien ya había jurado no llorar más nunca, ya estaba marcada por malos recuerdos y cicatrices del pasado y una lágrima no resolvería su dolor.

Caminó hacia la cocina, no había nadie, estaba sola. Escuchó un ruido en la calle y al asomarse, vio a una auto estrellarse contra una pared para después ser devorado por llamas gigantes, que lo lamían como lenguas de fuego. Su rostro se vio coloreado por un resplandor anaranjado, uno que le hacía resaltar su belleza, pero también la marcaba con frialdad.

Entonces escapó de esa pesadilla justo cuando empezaba a sentir que ya no podía más, cuando su garganta se había cerrado por culpa del dolor y las lágrimas contenidas. "No llores" volvió a pensar "no lo hagas" …y así, como por arte de magia, sus ganas de llorar se desvanecían de su ser.

Pero eso no hacía que se serenara. Blaze jadeaba tan fuerte que pensó que le daría un paro cardiaco, que en algún momento dejaría de respirar, estaba hiperventilando.

Sentía la humedad correr por su espalda, llevó su mano a ella tocando, palpando el ácueo, recordando el dolor, recordando la sangre y su penetrante olor cuando ésta se juntaba y secaba sobre su piel; no podía ser sangre, no era sangre, sus heridas ya habían sanado. Tuvo que luchar contra su mente, recordarse a sí mima que no era sangre, y en efecto, aquella sensación cálida que abrasaba su ser era únicamente producido por gotas de sudor.

–No le tienes miedo a nada, Blaze – se susurró, pero era una vil mentira. Había algo a lo que le tenía miedo, la cangreja, culpable de su miedo a las alturas.

La chica limpió su sudor, miró a la habitación vacía, sólo llena por oscuridad, mucha oscuridad. Se recostó, tratando de olvidar la pesadilla, pero en ese momento, escuchó un ruido que pareció venir de abajo.

Curiosa se levantó. Sabía que el señor Cravioto no llegaría esa noche y que la señora había ido a una reunión con sus amigas, cuyas veladas se extendían hasta el amanecer. Estaba sola.

Caminó en las penumbras de una casa que parecía devorarlo todo, revisó cada cuarto, cada pasillo sin encontrar nada, lo único que descubrió fue a un ratón que correteaba en búsqueda de comida… si la señora se enteraba, entonces tendría un buen escarmiento, tenía que matar al ratón.

Fue a la cocina a por unas trampas, que colocó en los lugares por donde paseó el ratón minutos antes. Sintió un dolor de cabeza junto con un líquido llegar a su boca, el que saboreó descaradamente, probando el sabor oxidado de la sangre, llevó su mano a su cara, y notó que la nariz le fluía de nuevo. Fue por un pañuelo, y sin ganas de volver a dormirse, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín trasero.

Recordaba con dolor todos los insultos que la señora le hacía, miles de veces se preguntó por qué no se había ido de ahí cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad, pero una respuesta sencilla le llegaba a su mente: El señor Cravioto le apreciaba como una hija, y ella le quería como un padre, era una lástima que él estuviera tan ocupado en el gobierno.

Recorrió el jardín, observando las bellas flores de éste… ella misma cuidaba aquel paraíso en la tierra, uno que la señora exhibía a sus amistades de la alta sociedad. Blaze, había plantado flores color lila, pero ella la reprendió, arrancando todas las flores de raíz. Luego ella tuvo que reparar todo el jardín destrozado. Sintió lastima por las plantitas. Fue a dormir… mañana sería un día largo, lleno hasta el tope de rutinarias actividades, igual a los demás. Sólo esperó a que llegara el amanecer para volver a su cotidianidad. Se vistió con el uniforme y se marchó…

En el colegio, un sitio común como otros, lleno de gente inmadura que se creía asombrosa, ella se sentía distinta… entonces, entre el bullicio normal de la gente, divisó a la misma chica que se empeñaba en ser su amiga. La eriza rosa corrió hacia ella con eufemismo, para recibirla como solía hacerlo.

–Hola – le dijo con una sonrisa – ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó nuevamente, como todos los días desde que Amy Rose entró en su vida. Blaze caminó rumbo a su clase, siendo seguida por la rosa.

-Bien – contestó secamente, pero era otra de sus mentiras, otra de sus respuestas vacías. No quería preguntarle a la chica como había estado, no necesitaba saberlo, no quería saberlo, pero aun así, siempre tenía esa pregunta como respuesta.

Las clases comenzaban y terminaban, como uno de esos sueños que por más buenos que fuera no lograba recordar, el profesor de literatura mandó un trabajo grupal, entonces Amy se acercó a Blaze con la intención de anexarla a su grupo.

–¿Por qué nunca puedo ir a tu casa? – preguntó la eriza refunfuñando una vez más mientras caminaba de regreso junto a Blaze. Ésta, para evitar la conversación, tomó el camino largo hacia la mansión Cravioto, la eriza gritó su nombre un par de veces – ¡no vallas por ahí!

Pero decidió no hacerle caso, y sin volver a escuchar la voz de la eriza, volteo a verla… no estaba, por lo que pensó que se habría cansado de la necedad de la gata y se habría ido a su casa, siguió caminando, quería dar un paseo corto, pues lo último que buscaba era enfrentarse a la cólera de su "ama".

El cielo se volvió tormentoso, casi parecía tarde, las nubes anunciaban lluvia, por lo que apretó el paso, para caminar por ese sitio oscuro y desolado.

Llevaban siguiendo a la chica desde que salió de su casa esa mañana, y se habían aburrido como nunca en su vida, ser secuestradores era mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaron; tenían que ser sigilosos, pacientes, y ésas eran unas de las palabras que no estaba anexada al diccionario del erizo negro. Debieron haberla secuestrado cuando él lo propuso, así, ya habría terminado esa misión y estaría en cualquier otro lugar, por mucho mejor que aquel.

La chica llevaba una vida tranquila y cotidiana, que con parsimonia, ellos tuvieron que vivir por un momento, vigilándola en toda ocasión, cuando llegó a su escuela, se llevaron una gran sorpresa, no era lo que ellos pensaban, no era una lujosa escuela privada para niños millonarios, pues era una escuela… pública.

–Para vivir en tan lujosa casa, sus padres no invierten mucho en su educación – comentó Silver, quien observaba a la chica con unos binoculares… en la luz del día, es mucho más hermosa, podía observar sus ojos ámbar resplandecer como los últimos rayos dorados del sol, ocultándose detrás de largas pestañas, tenía algunos moretones, que no sabía cómo pudo habérselos hecho, pero el más resaltante era el de su nariz, la que era pequeña, felina, respingona y… Estaba herida. ¿Qué era eso que goteaba de su mano, sangre?

– ¿¡Y eso que!? – respondió el erizo negro con desdén, sacando a su compañero de sus cavilaciones y recargándose en ese asiento tan incómodo en el que tuvo que pasar la noche por culpa de esa niña – quizás sus padres no quieren que ella llame mucho la atención…

Silver asintió, pocas veces estaba de acuerdo con Shadow, y eso sólo era en casos extremos, cuando sabía que tenía mucha razón.

–Quizás sea más importante de lo que pensamos – dijo, mientras observaba a la chica entrar en la escuela, y perderse de su vista.

–Lo sé… ¡Ah, no!, yo sólo hago mi trabajo – dijo tajante, ya no quería seguir con la conversación, únicamente quería reponer fuerzas para cuando le tocara entrar en acción… pero antes, miró a su compañero y susurró – tú mismo lo dijiste.

Se quedó callado, tenían que observarla de cerca, como un león al asecho para esperar el momento oportuno y atacar…

La vieron salir cuando terminó la jornada estudiantil, siempre con su misma expresión, siempre con esa misma mirada, algo que hacía pensar al erizo de plata que ella no era una persona feliz, pero no podía juzgar una vida, que no fuera la suya… su trabajo era quitar las vidas, no analizarlas.

– ¡Ahí esta! – dijo Shadow – casi me muero esperando… esto no es nada divertido.

Junto a la chica iba caminando una eriza de pelo corto que le enmarcaba la cara, color rosa chicle, y uno ojos verde esmeralda.

–Mira el lado bueno, si no se separan pronto, podrás quebrarte a la rosita –dijo en tono de broma, en realidad no deseaba que eso pasara, sólo quería acabar con su misión.

Shadow sonrió con malicia, por fin algo de diversión. Encendieron el auto, y las siguieron despacio, con sigilo.  
>Las veían conversan desde la lejanía, más bien, la chica rosa hablaba y Blaze se limitaba a escuchar, pensaban que la otra chica no tomaría su propio camino, "otro día desperdiciado" pensó Shadow al ver tal escena y notando que casi estaban cerca de la mansión Cravioto, se preparó para salir, desenfundando su arma y guardándola en el interior de su ropa – hay que actuar rápido, es ahora, o nunca.<p>

Silver, siempre con ojos tan calmados, lo tomó de la mano, analizando la situación, él era la mente, siempre pensaba antes de actuar.

–Espera – le susurró con su vista fija en su presa.

Shadow miró a su víctima, la que se alejaba por otro camino, uno solitario en el podrían actuar con sigilo; la chica rosa se detuvo y se fue caminando por el lado contrario.

–Es la oportunidad que estabas esperando – le dijo a Silver, quien salía del auto.

Blaze caminaba despacio, hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron en su nariz, apretó el paso y trató de salir de ese agujero en el que había caído… sintió pasos detrás de ella.

-¿Amy? – preguntó y al voltearse, pudo ver a un erizo negro, una imagen llegó a su mente, pero no recordaba si era sólo su imaginación o si lo había visto en otro lugar. Ese era un lugar peligroso, así que trató de irse lo más rápido posible, no confiaba en nadie… ¿Qué pensaba cuando se metió en ese lío?

Trató de correr, pero notó que el erizo negro la perseguía "está en tu mente, no es real" trataba de convencerse, pero incluso más real que las gotas de lluvia que se derramaban sobre su piel.

Volteó, lo tenía muy cerca, vio en su mano un arma. Era muy rápido, casi le pisaba los talones – ¿a dónde crees que vas, gatita? – pregunto con una frialdad en la voz, una que ningún ser podría ser capaz de copiar.

Blaze se detuvo, al ver que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, se maldijo un par de veces por su estupidez, y miró al erizo a los ojos: rojos, llenos de la malicia que sólo los demonios del infierno podrían poseer.

El erizo la apuntó con el arma, que llenó a Blaze de un sentimiento que parecía demasiado lejano… el miedo que se transformó en rabia, locura, enojo… trató de correr, pero el erizo la tomó por el brazo, entonces el enojo salió a flote, en forma de un calor que seco su cuerpo, y quemó las manos de su atacante.

–¡Hija de puta! – exclamó al verse lleno de dolor.

Blaze quedo paralizada, no sabía qué había ocurrido, y Shadow se encontraba igualmente desconcertado ¿Qué había hecho la niñita estúpida? Únicamente supo que lo hirió, sin arma, lo hizo con su cuerpo y dolía, dolía como el infierno. La gata quedó anonadada, ¿de dónde había surgido eso? ¿Qué era lo que ocurrió? Sólo supo que su atacante se quejaba de un dolor leve en la mano.

Entonces, Blaze vio su oportunidad, y salió corriendo… para tratar de huir del mismo infierno.

Miró hacia atrás, el erizo negro se recompuso y retomó la persecución. Cuando Blaze volvió a mirar al frente, notó que un erizo color plata bajaba del cielo, levitaba con un color verde azulado, sorprendida por ese acto maravilloso, se detuvo de golpe, al percatarse de que chocaría con él cuando bajara por completo. Al detenerse, cayó de bruces lastimándose las palmas de las manos y las rodillas, ahora rojas por su sangre.

Necesitaba ayuda ¿Por qué estos lugares eran tan solitarios? Cuando vio que el erizo negro llegó, se puso de pio con gran dolor, tratando de huir, quería volver a hacer eso que hacía un momento surgió de su mente, de su cuerpo, pero no sabía cómo, entonces pensó en los insultos, en la rabia contenida, y de sus manos, grandes flamas tomaron vida.

–¿Cómo puede hacer eso? –preguntó Shadow. Lanzó bolas de fuego, que Shadow ágilmente esquivó, la gata trató de lanzarle una a su compañero plateado, pero éste la repelió con el poder de su mente, lo que hizo que ella se sorprendiera más.

–A mí no puedes tocarme –le aseguró el erizo. La chica trató de huir prendiéndose en llamas y quemando todo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasó, Shadow? – preguntó Silver al ver a su amigo quejarse del dolor.

–Esa chica me las va a pagar –gruñó. Silver notó su herida sangrante en el hombro y la carne calcinada resaltaba a través de las prendas.

Ambos retomaron la persecución, y alcanzaron a la chica rápidamente, cuyas rodillas dejaban un rastro de rubí y le impedían correr demasiado rápido, Shadow dio un disparo de alarma, obligándola a agacharse y evitar el tiro.

-¡No tenemos que matarla! - Silver gritó furioso mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Con sus poderes mentales, levantó rocas y escombro que elevó sobre la ciudad y trató de taparle el paso a la gata, ella lanzó bolas de fuego a la nada, y, alterada con la respiración jadeante, trató de entonar sus ojos para ver a sus atacantes; sólo vio piedras caer del cielo, y trató a toda costa de evitar que le hicieran daño.

Tropezó por distracción, y cayó nuevamente, lastimándose el resto de su cara. Agotada; con dolor de cabeza y las pulsaciones de su corazón más que aceleradas, sabía que no podía levantarse, hubo dado la pelea, dio todo de sí, pero perdió.

Silver se acercó a ella, lentamente y con paso triunfante. Pero fue recibido con una bola de fuego, que con su poder mental esquivó. Ella, sorprendentemente se puso en pie, y Silver, sólo con sus manos, la aguantó, levitando su frágil y delicado cuerpo en el aire, la chica cerró los ojos por un minuto y al abrirlos, vio a una mirada dorada muy parecida a la suya… sus ojos coincidieron por un minuto, viendo el mundo entero en sus pupilas… hasta que…

Se cerraron de golpe, pues Shadow, se hubo acercado a ellos, y estampó su arma en un costado de la cabeza de la chica.

– ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? Ya estaba doblegada.

–Había que sedarla – respondió con desdén.

–Para eso era el cloroformo – miró a su alrededor, estaban en una zona algo desolada de la sociedad, y habían causado destrozos como los de un terremoto – parece que la chica es más fuerte de lo que pensamos…

-La subestimamos… el fuego surgió de sus manos… eso es… increíble.

Se alertaron conforme se acercaban las sirenas de una patrulla… eso indicaba que los bomberos y el departamento de policía iban hacia allá, la perfecta alarma para salir huyendo con la chica en brazos… Lo último que supo Blaze, es que su mundo se volvió negro.

**Ya ha ocurrido el secuestro... ahora ¿que pasara? Esperen, porque la continuación llegara el próximo sábado... ;)**

**Tarah Zen y MGCT94.**


	3. Investigaciones

**Hola, he volvido nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo... gracias por sus reviews n.n pense que esta vez no tendria, pero, las cosas mejoran... sin nada mas que decir, disfruten...**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Investigaciones.**

Vector se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el papeleo correspondiente a los casos que le tocaba investigar en la agencia, pero se encontraba un poco consternado por lo que le había tocado hacer a partir de aquellos días, cuando el asesor presidencial pidió una reunión con él. Ya había demasiado ajetreo en las calles, el caos se hacía notar camuflado en forma de chismes que azotaban toda la ciudad, en especial a adultos que especulaban lo que ocurría con aquellos asuntos; gente que creía conocer el tema, gente que decía haber escuchado algo al respecto justo después de acabados los hechos. Vector no dejaba de ver la cinta, pues no lo creía, no creía que apenas hubiera pasado un día desde aquella noticia, bueno, no un día exactamente, sino toda una noche desde que escuchó aquello que ahora había causado mucho impacto.

"_El licenciado Mauro de la Vega, candidato a presidente de Green Hill, ha fallecido en Emerald Hill. Se puede ver el caos y la confusión después de los disparos; lo que sabemos es que dos individuos se acercaron al candidato y que, al menos dos disparos, hirieron al candidato… uno en el tórax y otro en la cabeza. El licenciado fue llevado al hospital, donde, a las ocho de la noche, fue declarado muerto…"_

Pero la noticia en sí misma no lo tenía tan ocupado pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir más adelante. Detuvo cada cuadro para ver detenidamente a una persona en especial, un perro castaño que fue detenido y golpeado por todos los individuos, al parecer el presunto culpable del asesinato… se preguntaba por qué el Licenciado lo quería a él, precisamente a él, para un trabajo de tal calibre, de tal magnitud… de tal peligro si es que llegaba a encontrar algo relacionado con la verdad, pero no tuvo de otra más que decir que "sí"… Igualmente ya había un asesino confeso como autor intelectual y material, un tal Blond O'Mayer ¿entonces por qué querían encontrar a los que se encontraban detrás de todo? Algo no le cuadraba, pero tampoco le hacía gracia, pues empezaban a encontrar a otros sospechosos parecidos en aspecto; sin embargo, en lo único que pensaba seguía siendo aquella reunión que tuvo después de una llamada del Licenciado Speed, quien argumentó que le urgía verle.

"_Entró a la oficina gracias a que la secretaria lo dejó entrar, iba bien vestido, traje y corbata a la medida para ver a tremenda figura política. Entró y lo descubrió contando muchos aros. Tocó la puerta lentamente._

_-¡Vector, qué gusto! –Saludó y lo abrazó con fuerza -¿cómo estás?_

_-Bien._

_-Necesitamos que averigües quién mató a Mauro –pidió sin miramientos, con tal tono casual que casi pareció una burla._

_-Fue O'Mayer ¿Qué no? –contestó consternado._

_-Pero quién mandó a O'Mayer._

_-O quienes._

_-Mira, esto es una investigación secreta._

_-¿Cuánta libertad tengo? –preguntó el agente aún un poco confuso._

_-Toda, la comisión viene desde arriba; acceso a todo sin importar lo que encuentres –respondió cerrando el maletín con suma despreocupación._

_-Bueno, pues necesitaré a mi gente… se encuentran regados en distintas dependencias._

_-Dale tu lista a la secretaria y los llamo. Sabes que te encargo esto por tu fidelidad –añadió entregándole el portafolios lleno de aros –tú y yo juntos tenemos mucha historia, no me puedes defraudar._

_-Sabe que no. Cuenta conmigo –respondió estrujándole la mano._

_Llegó a su casa y empezó a contar los aros y a preparar sus armas para salir de inmediato al caso, donde ya vería lista a su gente."_

Ya había visto en las noticias que iba a empezar la investigación oficial, la que se daría a conocer en Station Square, argumentando que era un asunto sumamente injusto y que se acabaría con las intrigas y mentiras para pasar a hacer justicia. Cuando llegó a sus oficinas, se encontró con Wave, una de sus mejores agentes.

-¿Ya llegaron los demás? –preguntó un poco preocupado, pero no iba a dejar de cumplir con su amigo y jefe.

-¿Llegaron?

-Sí, capitán, lo estamos esperando –respondió siguiéndole el paso. Llevaba un arma enfundada en el pantalón.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-Lo suficiente, estamos trabajando –respondió la golondrina mientras se encontraban con Jet y Fang, éste con un cigarro en la boca.

-¿Qué pasó, Fang? –Saludó con efusividad –esas cosas matan –le quitó el cigarro de la boca. Le entregó de inmediato un teléfono -¿quién nos puede rastrear?

-Solamente nosotros, aunque no me queda bien claro quién establece la conexión –contestó la comadreja,

-Dile a Tails que cheque que –mientras hablaba, el aludido bajaba –Tails, checa que las líneas sean seguras, por favor.

-Ok –respondió el zorro yendo de inmediato a hacer su labor.

-Bueno, ya se la saben… tenemos al que disparó y al cómplice, pero quieren que averigüemos quién o quienes lo ordenaron. Esto es una investigación secreta –respondieron todos al unísono: sí señor –tengo luz verde en todas las dependencias, pero repito: nadie puede saber. Como antes: Tails… informática y todo lo que tenga que ver con imágenes.

-Sí señor.

-Wave: Inteligencia. Inicia con el entorno, la gente cercana al candidato debe estar dolida y seguramente querrán hablar.

-Sí señor.

-Fang, operaciones –asignó finalmente -¿tenemos material en video? –se dirigió a Tails.

-Presidencia y dependencias sí, pero televisoras no… y esos tipos serán difíciles, pero en eso estamos…

-Bien… iniciemos –ordenó finalmente. Encendió Tails la televisión para ver nuevamente el video –los que operaron ese día están ahí; lo encontraremos y sabremos quién movió los hilos. Tails, toma fotos de cada cuadro e imprime cara cada de cada tipo ahí; Fang, revisa informes y date vueltas discretas en todas las dependencias, si saben algo, nos debemos enterar… -paró un cuadro viendo la pistola que habían usado para acabar con el candidato -y rastrea el arma también…

Su secretaria lo llamó de vuelta a su oficina.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado, Candy? –le reclamó a una ardilla que había entrado.

-Sí, pero es una muchacha que busca hablar con usted… al parecer quiere denunciar algo.

-Está bien –respondió para finalmente levantarse e ir de vuelta a su pequeño asiento. Cuando vio a la chica, pensó que se trataba de alguna clase de broma porque era muy chica, tendría unos doce o trece años a lo mucho; sus púas eran cortas y le afilaban la cara sin mencionar el tono rosado que destellaba para él. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se presentó amablemente con la eriza.

-Mi amiga… -empezó a murmullar ella, pero no lograba conectar del todo las palabras –ha desaparecido.

-¿Es eso posible? –Preguntó para recibir una mirada fulminante de la chica -¿cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida?

-Casi un día entero –respondió con un poco de peso en su voz, pero el lagarto no se vio muy impresionado –algo malo debió haberle pasado, no fue a clases y caminó por un sitio solitario para ir a su casa la última vez que la vi, por eso creo que ha desaparecido.

-Tal vez ande perdida –respondió sin poder decir más –no podemos hacer nada o catalogarlo como desaparición si no pasan al menos veinticuatro horas…

-¡No está en su casa! Marqué varias veces –increpó Amy, pero la respuesta fue la misma, por lo que Vector tuvo que calmarla obligándola a dar una descripción de la chica para hacer un retrato hablado.

Cuando terminó, pidió más datos sobre la chica y mandó a la rosada a su casa, pero con la petición de volver en caso de que su amiga no lo hubiera hecho, entonces actuarían rápidos y veloces.

Cuando se encontró solo, regresó a su puesto para volver a ver los cuadros, Fang le vio con curiosidad.

-¿Quiere que vaya a Emerald Hill? –preguntó curioso, pero entonces lo pensó bastante.

-No –fue su respuesta –tengo un contacto por allá… nos va a ayudar bastante –pensó mientras buscaba su teléfono para hacer una llamada –Wave, el número de Storm…

Cuando se lo hubieron dado, empezó a hablar.

-Esto está muy raro –insistió el albatros del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué te digo? Necesito ayuda por allá… me apoyas, te apoyo y así nos vamos.

-Pero, tus jefes… -dijo preocupado.

-No te preocupes por él… le sé mucho.

-Habrá más muertos –aseguró Storm.

-Espero más de ellos que de nosotros –respondió como una petición al cielo.

-Bueno, pues a corretear al diablo –finalizó la llamada y empezó con la investigación de campo en el sitio donde ocurrieron los hechos.

Pasó un día y Vector recibió noticias rápido de Emerald Hill… un cadáver identificado como Yoel the Dog, muy parecido al O'Mayer culpado del asesinato del candidato De la Vega. Lo mataron con una pistola nueve milímetros y un balazo en la sien y tenía un tatuaje en el hombro. El cuerpo fue entregado en la madrugada del día después del asesinato "Ya van muchos parecidos, ¿no crees?" había dicho Vector con preocupación, cortando el contacto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Amy seguía en clases, la noticia del asesinato igual había sacudido a todos en su escuela, los alumnos más grandes argumentaban que era una redada, una trampa; otros señalaban que era sólo una cortina de humo para firmar un tratado con otras zonas y ciudades, pero eso a la eriza no le importaba mucho; conocía del tema e igual la sacudió un poco, pues como político, ese candidato parecía romper con lo que se esperaba de alguien que no se preocupaba por la gente; lo que le importaba era su amiga, quien ya había faltado por segunda vez a la escuela. "No debí dejarla ir por ahí sola" se espetó a sí misma en voz alta mientras comía un sencillo almuerzo consistente en un cereal con yogur natural, pero no tenía hambre, en cambio, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno que ligaba a su amiga con algo muy fuerte, como si su desaparición hubiera sido el menor de los problemas a los que la gata se iba a enfrentar.

-¡Hola! –saludó el erizo azul a Amy, pues le agradaba la chica, era linda y divertida… incluso llegaba a ser ruidosa -¿Amy? –preguntó al verla rara, al ver que no se le echaba encima con uno de sus típicos abrazos asfixiantes; parecía ensimismada en algo y no lo escuchaba -¿estás bien?

-¡Ah! –Exclamó indiferente –hola, Sonic –saludó sin brío, lo que se le figuró extraño al chico.

-Te noto rara –soltó y ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No es nada –mintió y se fue de su asiento para entrar a su salón, Sonic quedó confundido por la actitud de la chica y la siguió, queriendo saber qué demonios había ocurrido.

Salieron de la aburrida clase de literatura ya habiendo terminado el trabajo, del cual Blaze no formó parte porque no estuvo. La chica intentó ir a la casa de su amiga, pues en una ocasión la siguió hasta verla entrar a un edificio lujoso, con aires de mansión, pero la señora de adentro, la señora Cravioto, le dio una cruda y sarcástica bienvenida y la sacó al momento en que mencionó a Blaze.

-¡Y no quiero ver a nadie de tu calaña! –le gritó la señora mientras le azotaba la puerta en la cara… "creo que debo volver a la comisaría" pensó y se dirigió al sitio en cuestión.

La misma secretaria la recibió con la misma energía nula del día anterior, eran las tres de la tarde y la chica estaba cansada, Amy también. "Pasa" dijo y entró viendo al mismo cocodrilo del día anterior.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Vector a la chica -¿la encontraste? Imagino que estaba en su casa.

-No, de hecho no está ahí –contestó fría, pero no podía mostrarse débil ante un oficial como aquel –me recibió la señora con la que vive para decirme "la muy maldita no ha vuelto desde anteayer…" gritarme groserías y sacarme casi con un bate de béisbol –dijo restándole importancia –está desaparecida y no sé por dónde más buscar… ¿puede ayudarme?

-En realidad, ahora tengo otro caso entre manos, algo urgente –dijo entre dientes el cocodrilo, pero logró conmoverse un poco por los ojos brillantes de la eriza –bien… pondré a dos de mis agentes en el caso y cuando menos lo esperes tu amiga estará de vuelta.

-Gracias –dijo por lo bajo y con una pequeña sonrisa, aquel cocodrilo tenía fama de detective, olfato de sabueso, por lo que confiaba en él.

Cuando la eriza se hubo marchado, llamó Vector a dos agentes suyos especialistas en rastreo en campo, no eran los mejores, pero iban a ser de utilidad.

-Agente Knuckles, agente Rouge, se solicita su presencia de inmediato –llamó y de inmediato entraron los agentes: un equidna de púas rojas, vestimenta casual y guantes de boxeo, pues venía de su entrenamiento y una murciélago de cuerpo curvilíneo y ojos seductores se recargó en el muro –que bueno que han llegado.

-Que sea rápido –exigió la chica mientras se contemplaba la manicura –que no tengo tiempo para esto.

-No seas insolente –replicó –miren, lo que les pido no será difícil –dijo con una pequeña mueca de cansancio –una chica ha desaparecido anteayer, al parecer después de que saliera de la escuela, especulo con eso que fue entre una y dos de la tarde… si la desaparición está relacionada con algún crimen, quisiera que no sólo se dedicaran a buscarla, sino que empiecen a conocer ambientes y motivos ¿entienden?

-¿Nada más? –preguntó Knuckles al verlo a los ojos… era algo sencillo para ellos.

-No… además quiero que, para un mejor reporte… y como castigo a su insolencia, se camuflen entre los estudiantes. Se ven jóvenes, no tendrán problemas.

-¿Quiere que me ponga una estrellita en la frente también? –preguntó Rouge con ironía porque no le gustaba entrar con gente menor que ella, en especial niños, a una escuela.

-Es mi palabra contra la de ustedes… de hecho, mañana mismo iniciarán la misión. Les entregaré sus papeles para que entren a la preparatoria de esta escuela.

Mostró los datos y ellos hicieron una mueca, no les agradaba del todo trabajar juntos y mucho menos en ambientes tan ruidosos; gruñeron en contra de la idea, pero Vector se impuso y los calló argumentando que aquello no debía ser tan complicado para agentes de su calibre.

-Bien –contestaron a regañadientes y salieron por la puerta, el día siguiente iba a ser uno muy ajetreado para ellos. Sin siquiera mirarse, se dirigieron a sus respectivas áreas, pues no se hablaban para nada más que para asuntos de trabajo.

Shadow y Silver habían llevado a Blaze a un edificio viejo y destartalado que se encontraba abandonado en medio de la ciudad, pero fueron tan cuidadosos y precisos que nadie notó que llevaban a una chica en brazos, pues se la llevaron inconsciente en el carro, el que metieron en la cochera para después amarrar a la niña en una silla, que también ataron a un poste. Silver seguía enojado por el golpe que Shadow le dio a la gata, pues él era aún uno de esos "caballeros" que no tocaban a las mujeres o a los niños, por ende, esa era la tarea de Shadow, pero el erizo plateado fue con él para que no cometiera ningún error ni matara a una víctima que necesitaba respirar para tener al menos un valor; Silver no veía en ella nada especial más que su belleza y su piroquinesis, la que supuso era nueva para ella.

-¿Aún tienes esa cara? –Preguntó Shadow al verlo con las facciones tensas en un ceño fruncido –si no la hubiera adormecido, ahora serías erizo frito.

-No me importa, a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa –respondió aún furioso por lo que estaba escuchando -¿y si hubieras perdido el control? Imagino que te hubieran puesto una bala en la frente, así que agradéceme por haberte salvado la vida, imbécil –respondió sin emoción, entonces salió de la habitación: un cuarto gris y descascarado que tenía un aroma fuerte a humedad y desechos que la hicieron despertar de golpe. Cuando se encontró espabilada del todo, empezó a gritar como una loca a través del paliacate que la mantenía amordazada.

Recibió un fuerte manotazo en la cara que la calló de golpe, su nariz volvió a sangrar y entonces se enojó como nunca antes lo hubo hecho, pero estaba cansada y ya no podía sacar más fuego, era como si hubiera consumido toda su energía en aquella última pelea.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, perra –le respondió Shadow mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella para verla con detenimiento… en efecto, era bonita, pero eso no lo convencería de no hacer su labor con precisión como le era indicado. Las dudas empezaron a asaltar su mente ¿para qué quería su jefe a una chica simplona como esa? No lo sabía y según Silver, su posición le permitía no meterse en problemas, pero igual seguía curioso, odiaba a su jefe por manejarlo como un títere, pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por permitir que fuera así.

Blaze se enojó ante el comentario y logró deshacerse del paliacate con la lengua, aflojándolo y dejándolo fuera de su boca con lentitud; Shadow creía que masticaba algo, por lo que no le prestó atención hasta que la vio con la boca libre de toda muestra de tela.

-¡Idiota! –vociferó con ganas, enojo, ira, rabia y mucho azufre; queriendo que aquellas flamas regresaran a ella, pero no resultaba, no pasaba lo que deseaba a pesar de que el calor de los malos momentos se intensificara en su corazón; estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera intentar forcejear. Shadow volvió a golpearla, pero la chica en lugar de dejarse someter, reunió la sangre en su boca y le escupió a la cara una combinación de saliva y sangre, algo que hizo enojar a Shadow de sobremanera.

Silver escuchó el ajetreo que se estaba formando del otro lado de la puerta pensando que la chica tal vez ya era historia; corrió y entró rápidamente para ver cómo la amenazaba con una escuadra en la sien. No podía permitir que la misión peligrara, no podía hacerlo, por lo que le sacó la pistola con la telequinesis y la lanzó lejos de su alcance.

-Eres un idiota –reprendió -¿qué no entiendes que a la gata la necesitamos viva? –preguntó con desdén dirigiéndose a su compañero, ella sonrió de lado.

-Sí… ¿qué no lo entiendes? –repitió burlescamente y le retó con la mirada; Shadow se impacientó con la chica y le quiso volver a dar otro golpe, pero fue detenido por Silver de manera rápida y precisa, justo a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

-Déjala –dijo con desdén, pues por más sicario que fuera, sus valores antiguos le dictaban no dañar mujeres y niños y que Shadow hiciera precisamente eso le daba asco, por eso era siempre su pareja, para que no se descarrilara en el trabajo -¿sabes? Mejor me quedaré yo, así no cometerás una locura –sacó un aro de plata de su bolsillo –toma, para que te compres un chicle o algo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No se quedará así –respondió con desdén en los ojos escarlata y salió por la puerta, pues tenía que controlarse antes de echar a perder todo.

Lo vio salir y entonces regresó la mirada a la muchacha, la que se veía hermosa a contraluz; tragó con fuerza y entonces se fijó en un hilo de sangre que tenía sobre la boca y en algunos moretones de su cara.

-No me digas que te hizo daño –dijo Silver con desdén imaginándose la escena que se había desarrollado a sus espaldas.

-No –contestó con un poco de pena, entonces fue cuando notó que no llevaba la mordaza –estos tienen su historia –respondió sintiéndose rendida, sabía que con ese cansancio jamás podría salir viva de ahí, por lo que decidió no volver a luchar.

-¿Te quitó ese infeliz la mordaza? –preguntó impresionado, entonces recordó que su amigo llevaba una mezcla de baba y sangre en la cara. Se acercó para volverla a ajustar.

-No –contestó –me la quité yo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó impresionado, pues nadie podía deshacerse de un nudo de Shadow.

-Mi lengua es fuerte, sólo la empujé. Jamás me han podido amordazar –respondió con peso en su voz. El chico sólo sintió algo de curiosidad, ahora un poco más genuina -¿por qué no me matan? Sería más rápido.

-¿Qué? –dijo impactado por las palabras de la chica, la que se veía deprimida tan sólo con pasarle los ojos encima.

-No soy importante, no entiendo por qué retenerme… si van a matarme, háganlo ya, se ahorrarían tiempo, disgustos y yo mucha saliva.

Silver salió de la habitación sin ponerle la mordaza en la boca, confundido gracias a esas palabras que le aturdieron completamente. Sintió que la tristeza se iba a apoderar de cada uno de sus huesos si seguía en esa habitación, esa fue la razón por la cual la dejó sola por algunos instantes. Ella se sentía un poco calmada después de desahogar esas palabras, se sintió más libre… ¿cuántas veces había desahogado sus pensamientos? Al parecer nunca lo hubo hecho en ningún momento, por eso es que los sentimientos la comían tanto por dentro y ese nudo desagradable se formaba en su boca, específicamente en su garganta. Respiró con calma un par de segundos y pensó de inmediato en aquel sitio el que, lejos de los olores, era perfecto: calmado, silencioso, tranquilo y sobretodo imposible de encontrar o imposible de pensar en ella yendo hacia él. "¿Por qué no conocí este lugar antes?" se preguntó y por un segundo, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera atado a esa silla y al poste, se sintió verdaderamente libre.

**No os perdais el proximo capitulo, por este mismo lugar el proximo sabado... n.n dejad reviews.**

**Att: Tarah Zen y MGCT94.**


	4. Mientras tanto Amy Rose

**hola! me alegra que los reviews hayan subido un poco, bueno... Tarah no tiene internet por ahora :( pero me dejó su clave y correo para ir actualizando en su lugar xD Atte: MCGT94 xD bueno, continuamos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**Mientras tanto… Amy Rose.**

"No entiendo porque le disgusta tanto" pensaba la eriza rosa cuando caminaba de regreso a su casa. Había decidido dejar sola a Blaze, ella conocía un poco a la gata, y sabía que cuando adoptaba esa aptitud, era porque no quería que la molestaran "necesito descubrir que sucede con Blaze" en ese momento, las gotas de lluvia en sus púas la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, cortando sus cavilaciones. Miró el cielo tormentoso, las nubes oscuras hacían parecer como si fuera ya a anochecer, volteó la mirada hacia atrás, al camino por donde vino; tuvo ganas de regresar, ganas de buscar a Blaze, seguirla una vez más para saber cuál era su disgusto, pero lo reconsidero mejor "ojala que Blaze esté bien. Hablaré con ella mañana" siguió su camino, corriendo un poco para poder llegar a su casa.

Seguía pensando en su amiga, en cómo se empeñaba en seguir sola prácticamente viviendo como una ermitaña, cuando una figura azul le robó los pensamientos, vio a su erizo en una heladería y dulcería, a la vez que disfrutaba con unos amigos. Soltó un suspiro al viento, cuando este sonrió de su manera tan peculiar, que la volvía loca y le hacía de tripas corazón.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus piernas inconscientemente hicieron que llegara a la tienda, cuando entró, la mirada de su erizo azul se fijó en ella, llenándole el vientre de mariposas que revoloteaban locas de amor por él, algunos dirían que era un amor inmaduro, otros que pasaría con el tiempo, algo loco, obsesivo, pero ella, sólo ella era capaz de saber y traducir el lenguaje de su propio corazón, el lenguaje de cada palpitar que éste le propinaba y que hacía que viviera cada segundo.

Sonic se levantó casi de un salto, haciendo que sus compañeros callaran las risas y miraran a donde se perdían sus ojos... Sonic era un erizo de color azul fuerte y ojos olivo, se podría decir que era el payaso del circo, era aquel que burlaba a los profesores cada vez que quería, y por lo tanto, eso hacía de él una persona carismática y segura de sí misma (sin importar cuantas citas a dirección tuviera en su historial), las chicas se morían por él, pero a la que traía más enamorada era a la eriza rosa, Amy Rose.

Ella caminó con paso seguro a él, mientras le dedicaba una de sus más lindas y tiernas sonrisas.  
>– ¿A-Amy? – tartamudeo el, mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza – ¿q-que ha-haces aquí? – apenas pudo lograr esa frase, en ese instante, justo cuando notó el típico movimiento de la eriza justo antes de que lo abrazara, con una velocidad increíble, estuvo del otro lado de la mesa, sin dejar que respondiera a su pregunta, concluyó – ¡oh, tengo cosas que hacer en casa, me voy...! que pases buen día.<p>

Cuando disponía a salir, su hermana Sonia, lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que cayera sentado en el asiento – no vas a ningún lado – le susurró al oído y lo fulminó para luego mirar a la eriza rosa y regalarle una tierna sonrisa – hola, Amy ¿quisieras acompañarnos?

La eriza llena de júbilo asintió apresuradamente, y se sentó justo al lado de Sonic, abrazándolo como era su costumbre

–Me alegra tanto verte – Sonic tragó saliva, mientras se ruborizaba totalmente.

Sus otros acompañantes, que eran sus dos hermanos Sonia, Manic, y la gran amiga conejita de Amy, Cream The Rabbit acompañada por su mascota Cheese, se rieron de su situación, pues era así a diario.  
>–Amy, me asfixias – susurró. La eriza le caía bien, era linda y tierna, pero su temperamento podría cambiar como las nubes en el cielo, pasar del día más soleado, a las más tormentosas lluvias, como aquella que pretendía caer esa tarde en Station Square.<p>

– Oh, lo siento – se disculpó, soltándolo y ruborizándose. Pidió un helado riquísimo, que tenía vainilla, fresa y chocolate con crema batida, pirutas de caramelo, y dos bananas: mejor conocido como banana-split, su favorito. Se concentró en la conversación que sus amigos estaban llevando.

– ¿Ya se enteraron que mataron al candidato a la presidencia Mauro De La Vega? –preguntó Sonia al resto de sus compañeros. No era que Sonia fuera una gran chismosa, pero podía saber mucho.  
>Cream llevó sus manos a sus sienes y exclamó consternada – ¡oh sí, es una gran tragedia!<p>

–Ya para de lamentarte por ese tipejo, Cream... esa gente no vale nada... no hay que confiar en políticos – bufó Manic.

Cream miró directamente a Manic, aunque esos rumores podrían ser ciertos, la mayoría de los presidentes habían sido corruptos, todos tenían ansias de poder aunque su madre decía que De La Vega era el candidato que Green Hill había estado esperando, no podía confirmarlo o negarlo, sólo sabía lo que escuchaba, y escuchaba de ambos lados, lados que se peleaban entre sí con teorías contradictorias.

–¡Son solo habladurías, y nunca cumplen lo que prometen! – replicó Amy, recordando una de las promesas más profesadas por los presidentes, "acabar con la pobreza" habiendo tanta gente pobre en Green Hill ¿cómo se proponían acabar con semejante problema?

Toda la conversación había sido seria, hasta que el payaso sacó uno de sus chistes.

–Igualitos a Manic... –añadió Sonic con un pequeño resoplo.

-¡Oye, yo soy un hombre de palabra!

Sonia rueda los ojos, mientras Cream seguía con sus buenos modales.

–Sea o no político, es la muerte de un ser vivo, mi madre me ha enseñado a tener respeto por los muertos –dijo la niñita mientras respiraba pesadamente

–Vale... vale... como les decía, lo mataron en Emerald Hill, dicen que de disparos.

–¿Aún no se sabe quién es el asesino? – indagó Amy.

– No lo sé. Apresaron a uno, pero la policía se lo toma todo con discreción.

–Yo escuche que tenía tratos con la mafia -Manic dijo mientras se relajaba en su asiento, como si el asesinato del candidato presidencial más aclamado fueran sólo patrañas

–Lo bueno de vivir en Green Hill, es que todo se sabe tarde o temprano... más temprano que tarde.  
>Hablaron un poco más de los hechos, para luego cambiar su conversación a sus deberes y trabajos escolares, Amy, era la compañera de Sonic en el trabajo de literatura, así que tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo para cuando hacerlo y que tema elegir (el trabajo era hacer un libro de no más de cien páginas sobre algún hecho parcialmente ficticio y parcialmente real), la eriza sabía que al final, tendría que hacerlo ella sola. Una vez más, Blaze llegó a sus pensamientos.<p>

Se preparaban para irse de la heladería, cuando los autos de bomberos y los de la policía pasaron a casi una velocidad insuperable

–¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó Sonic.

Pero a todos, los tenía sin cuidado.

Amy llegó a su casa, encendió su computadora y empezó a buscar un tema para su trabajo de literatura... unos minutos después, se puso de pie, y buscó su celular, llamó ese número al que había marcado tantas veces para invitarla a fiestas de pijamas y cumpleaños, repicó tres veces antes de salir la contestadora.

– ¿¡En donde rayos te metiste, Blaze!? – exclamó al cielo y trató de llamar nuevamente, una y otra y otra vez, tantas veces como llamó, la contestadora le salía con aquella voz serena que caracterizaba a su amiga. Resignada, después de haber tratado como seis o siete veces, dejó de un lado el teléfono y dijo – ¡seguro estás enojada! Hablaré contigo mañana.

...mas no fue así... ese día Amy Rose esperó en el vestíbulo delante de la puerta de entrada, esperó y esperó, la campana dio anuncio a las clases, lo que era extraño, Blaze nunca faltaba, por más heridas que se hiciera; Blaze ese día, no llegó.

Así que no le quedó de otra que irse a su salón, llegando tarde y excusándose. Sonic la vio ingresar, pedir permiso y entrar, le preparó su asiento, y se alistó él para recibir su primer abrazo diario, sus saludos y sus sonrisas, pero esta vez, Amy pasó de largo y se sentó en el asiento vacío, lugar de aquella chica con la que siempre conversaba en el comedor.

Sonic en toda la clase no dejó de mirar a la eriza rosa, ella se mostraba un poco distante y centrada, como si estuviera analizando alguna situación que la aquejaba, incluso notó que la eriza no prestaba atención al profesor… ni a sus chistes.

"¿Por qué Blaze no habrá venido hoy a clases?" cavilaba en el comedor sin notar que a su lado se situaban Sonia y Cream.

-Hola, Amy – decía la conejita, mas Amy no respondió, estaba centrada en la situación por la que había visto a Blaze; se recordó a ella misma gritando hasta más no poder el nombre de su amiga, y ver cómo ésta, desaparecía en las sombras de aquel callejón tan lejano.

– ¿Amy, estás bien? – Preguntó Sonia, trayendo de vuelta a su amiga a la realidad – te noto un poco... fuera de ti.

–Eh... oh, hola Sonia, Cream – sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

–Es por mi hermano ¿cierto? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez astuta – tranquila por eso... a Sonic le gustas.

Amy sonrió

–No es eso – negó, pero entonces captó las palabras de la eriza – ¿le gusto?

–Sí – sonríe Cream – ¿acaso has visto que se comporte con otras como lo hace contigo?

–Pero, Cream, eso no significa nada – las tres se rieron un momento con discreción, mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo – estaba pensando en Blaze.

–¿La gata que siempre se sienta sola en estos bancos? -Cream mordió una manzana a la vez que la recodaba tan solitaria

– Sí, no vino al colegio, y no responde mis llamadas.

–Comunícalo al departamento de policía – sólo era un comentario casual, pero eso encendió en Amy una bombilla, una idea.

Una vez terminada la jornada estudiantil, la eriza rosa se puso en marcha sola hacia el departamento de policía de Station Square, no sabía si era una urgencia real, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar, Blaze ya casi llevaba un día desaparecida y alguien la tenía que ayudar... pero por otro lado, no quería pensar que necesitaría la ayuda de la policía para encontrarla, eso era, demasiado... desesperado.

Antes de salir, se encontró con el erizo azul por el que tanto suspiraba, pero tenía prisa, en cambio él le sonrió de manera confiada, había estado actuando raro todo el día y quería saber que le sucedía.

–Hola, Amy – le dijo cortés.

–¡Hola, Sonic, llevo prisa! -la eriza lo miró de reojo y sin parar de caminar le respondió apresuradamente, se alejó.

El erizo intrigado la miró marcharse, hasta que ésta desapareció de su vista por la cuadra más cercana "¿Qué le pasa ahora? ¿Será que ya no le gusto?" movió ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente "¡pero qué cosas piensas, Sonic! Está loca por ti"

Sonic el Erizo estaba perdiendo sus encantos... eso pasaba por la mente de Sonic al notar tan extraña a su rosa en esto... la eriza le agradaba, era linda, tierna, buena estudiante, siempre lo anexaba en los trabajos aunque él no hiciera nada; era amable, confiable, aunque a veces, sólo a veces, solía ser un poco asfixiante.

La joven eriza llegó al departamento de policía, donde exigió a una secretaria cansada el permiso para hablar con uno de los detectives u oficiales al mando, ya que tenía una denuncia... un viejo cocodrilo la atendió, quien la miraba como si sólo fuera una niña, como si sus palabras o especulaciones no valieran nada, como se dice le dio un vaso de leche y la mandó a dormir; no fue de gran ayuda, pero si Blaze no aparecía, ya tendría a la policía de ese lado.

Preocupada fue a su casa, para esperar, solo le quedaba hacer eso.

Trató de llamar mil veces, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta" por favor, Blaze, contesta" decía, justo después del tercer repique para que saliera la contestadora otra vez "espero que no te haya pasado nada malo..." encendió la televisión, y notó una noticia que llamó su atención

_"En el sector tres de Station Square, numerosas explosiones e incendios se llevaron a cabo el día quince de febrero, la zona fue destruida por incendios de los cuales no se conoce su procedencia, los bomberos acudieron al lugar y controlaron el fuego, hubo tres heridos, y ningún muerto... aún se desconoce posibles autores, la policía sostiene la teoría de un posible vandalismo juvenil"_ adjuntaron un video del lugar, el cual estaba calcinado por explosiones y fuego que devoraba arboles enteros; entonces reconoció el callejón por el cual Blaze había partido, justo ese quince de febrero. Amy apagó el televisor sin ganas de escuchar más "entonces a eso iban los bomberos" pensó y se acostó. No le quedo de otra que orar por Blaze, para que ella estuviera bien.

Al día siguiente, esperó a Blaze, sabiendo de antemano que ésta no llegaría. El profesor de biología estaba entregando exámenes que había aplicado hacía apenas unas semanas, cuando nombró a Blaze, Amy levantó la mano

–Yo se los entregaré.

Con gusto los exámenes pasaron a las manos de la eriza rosa, quien lo vio con verdadera fascinación, Blaze era una increíble estudiante, sólo obtenía positivos en sus puntuaciones.

Así ya tendría una excusa para visitar la gran casa, a la que vio a Blaze ingresar una vez que la siguió. Caminó sobre el mismo camino por donde la vio ir, miró el callejón, por donde se fue, por donde se separaron, noto que los destrozos seguían ahí, sólo que sin el fuego. Siguió caminado, entonces en su mente apareció una imagen de ella siguiendo a Blaze, siendo hábil como una gacela, y sigilosa como un gato.

En la lujosa mansión Cravioto; la gran señora de alta sociedad, una gata color ocre, con unos de los perfiles más finos que distinguían su elevada posición; se quejaba con un ceño fruncido y ruidosos susurros por la ausencia de la gatita. Había ropas que lavar, trastos que fregar, pisos que encerar, cortinajes que sacudir, y la muy tonta gata no había vuelto.

La gata ocre pensaba en la tortura que le daría a Blaze cuando regresara, no podía irse así y desaparecer por tanto tiempo, le dolerían tanto los golpes que las cicatrices de su espalda no serían digna competencia, y haría que se arrepintiera del mismísimo día de su nacimiento.

Subió con prisas a la habitación de la gatita, revolcando sus pertenecías, las cuales seguían ahí

–Si te marchaste, espero que esta vez no regreses, Blaze – susurró mientras tiraba todos los objetos al suelo.

Tenía reunión con sus amistades en su jardín para tomar el té y su casa estaba hecha un asco ¿cómo luciría su impecable mansión, si no tenía a su sirvienta con ella? Mejor dicho, esclava personal, ya que eso había hecho de Blaze desde que llegó allí, para cobrarle todas y cada una de las que le debía su madre, recordaba a esa mugrienta gata con odio, y todo porque el rostro de Blaze se le parecía demasiado.

Tocaron la puerta obligándola a abandonar la estancia destrozada, a calmar su enojo, y poner su cara de buenas, fue con mucha gracia a abrir la puerta, cuando notó a una niñita, de no más de catorce años, sonreírle con pesadez, cuando preguntó por Blaze, su máscara de maquillaje perfecto se cayó y se rompió al piso con miles de fragmentos. Sólo pudo soltar entre dientes y con gran enojo:

–La muy maldita no ha vuelto desde anteayer – para después azotar la puerta.

Caminó con pesadez hacia su jardín, el cual parecía muerto y marchito después de no haber sido regado en días, las plantas necesitaban un cuidado especial, uno que la señora no podría darles, sólo Blaze sabía cómo hacer que ese jardín estuviera tan lleno de vida, aunque ella muriera por dentro.

"La chiquilla" no serviría para nada como su madre, sólo para "vagabunda levanta maridos". Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no quería cancelar la reunión con las demás damas, eso sería una raya para su buena reputación, pero si las damas de sociedad, llegaban a su casa y la veían tan arruinada, eso sería lo peor para ella, así que fue adentro y buscó un teléfono, repicó dos veces cuando contestó su amiga "Beatrice, temo anunciar que ya no podremos reunirnos en mi casa, están haciendo algunas reparaciones... anunciare a las demás..."  
>Esa noche, cuando el asistente de presidencia: el señor Cravioto, llegó de una importante reunión, quiso buscar a Blaze a la cocina, sabía que su mujer no se dignaría a ir a ese sitio, pues ése era el único momento en el que podía contemplar a Blaze desde lejos, pero al llegar ahí, notó una zona de desastre, y la gata no estaba en ella. Eso hizo que se preguntara "¿dónde está Blaze?".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este cap y que sigan leyendo, por cierto, los fics de Tarah: DEMASIADO RECOMENDABLES :3<strong>


	5. Nunca más sola

**hola! veo que no hay mucha respuesta al fic este D: bueno, sin importar los comentarios y eso, seguiremos actualizando porque tenemos una responsabilidad con los que nos leen, los quiero y nos estamos leyendo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Nuca más sola.**

Soledad, nunca se había sentido tan bien estando sola, aunque no tenía sus distracciones, su dolor ya no era un tormento, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando porque querrían secuestrarla a ella, a pesar de estar allí atada con completos desconocidos, no sentía la necesidad de llorar y esa frase de tomento que usaba para calmas su rabia y frustración, se había borrado completamente.

Resopló ligeramente mientras saboreaba su sangre seca, la que yacía sobre su boca, pues no se la podía limpiar, se encontraba atada de pies a cabeza con sogas y, gracias a la idea de aquel erizo azabache, cadenas para que, en caso de quemar las cuerdas sólo pudiera herirse a sí misma si intentaba escapar. Había escuchado a ese erizo rojizo sugerirlo poco después de que le había escupido en la cara… "sólo pierden el tiempo, no tengo nada afuera ¿para qué me iría?" pero entonces recordó que eso era una mentira, sí tenía gente afuera que se preocupaba por ella, primero estaba el señor Cravioto, quien le tenía estima; después se encontraba aquella eriza rosa en la escuela, la única chica que se inmutaba en hablarle y no hacerla sentir como un grano de arena a la mitad del bosque; aunque esa chica pareciera un poco parlanchina, era su mejor opción como compañía sobre cualquier otra, pero a pesar de ello no la extrañaba. Suspiró un poco y dedicó su tiempo a ver el lugar, analizarlo y descifrar su ubicación para cuando quisiera volver… si es que regresaba; sin embargo, no era algo que la tuviera llena de miedo… "creo que si me matan, descansaría en lugar de sufrir…" pensó después cuando recordó a esa señora que la odiaba en demasía, siempre se preguntó por qué la golpeaba tanto y por qué, cuando lo hacía, hablaba de su madre con voz venenosa; esa última acción la hacía enojar de sobremanera, pues nunca conoció a su madre, murió en el proceso de parto, pero se imaginaba que era mejor persona que su actual ama. Ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en esas cosas, sólo podía regresar su mente a aquellos momentos en los que la noquearon para secuestrarla, también recordó cómo aquel erizo de plata llegó apresurado en espera de no encontrar un cadáver en donde se suponía que estaba ella… ¿de verdad era su misión mantenerla con vida? ¿Qué era lo importante? Ella sólo era una criada, una común y corriente que se encontraba trabajando para una familia adinerada, nada más.

Entró Silver a la habitación con un pequeño plato entre las manos y algunos cubiertos, todavía se preguntaba qué era lo que lo motivaba a mantenerla con vida, a mantenerla sana y salva… pero no pensaba en otra opción que no fuera la lástima que le daba el verla con tantas marcas de maltrato no sólo en el rostro, sino alrededor de todo su cuerpo; sus brazos dejaban ver a la luz blanquecina que pasaba por la ventana una serie de moretones y rasguños, algunos más recientes que otros; y el dolor que transmitían sus ojos era demasiado pesado para él. Se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos… la luz blanca la hacía ver como a una muerta siendo que no le habían tocado un cabello desde que Shadow decidió dejarle el peso de la tarea a Silver.

-Hora de comer –dijo secamente interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos, ella sólo bajó la cabeza sin tomarle importancia a su presencia y se dejó alimentar con lo que parecía ser una barra energética, una de esas que Silver y Shadow llevaban consigo para cuando tuvieran una misión en el exterior, pues eran prácticas y fáciles de llevar. La chica masticó lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos… juró nunca haber visto tanta belleza en sólo un par de iris, lo que era muy extraño porque en esa ciudad ya había visto toda clase de ojos de toda clase de colores; bajó la mirada un poco y regresó a sus cavilaciones con un suspiro. No estaba apurada, y tampoco parecía importarle demasiado el predicamento en el que se encontraba. Silver vio su hilo de sangre marrón salírsele de la nariz y entonces tomó el paliacate que fungía de mordaza y la limpió un poco sin saber qué lo había orillado a tener esa atención para con ella, quien dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el trapo sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos para verlo cuidadosamente: su mirada se encontraba fija en la pequeña marca que había señalado el recorrido de la sangre hasta terminar en su boca.

-Déjalo –pidió con voz piadosa –saldrá de nuevo –remarcó, dejando al chico un poco consternado; tenía curiosidad, curiosidad por ella, curiosidad por sus heridas… curiosidad por su nombre.

-Nosotros no te dejamos tan magullada –recordó con un pequeño sonrojo -¿qué te pasó?

-Cosas… -respondió sin interés en compartir su vida privada, pero el chico seguía con curiosidad, además, quedarse afuera de la puerta no tenía sentido alguno si es que quería cuidar que no se escapara, sin mencionar el hecho de que, gracias a los grilletes, no podía hacerlo… a eso le añadía que no se veía realmente interesada en huir, lo que demostraba con un silencio sepulcral, si quería hacer bien su trabajo, también tendría que entretenerse un poco. La miró con atención.

-Define cosas –pidió y entonces ella se quedó en silencio… no quería definirlo, no ante alguien que no conocía… mucho menos si era alguien a quien podía llamar: secuestrador. Quedó en silencio y entonces él entendió que ese era un tema algo difícil para ella: una chica que no se quejaba, una chica que podía resistir hasta la más cruel tortura –entonces no hablarás -no dijo nada, no asintió, no negó… se quedó mirando al suelo como si éste no existiera, como si nadie existiera –debió ser muy difícil para ti el haber sido traída hasta acá –siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volteó a él e intentó conectar sus pensamientos a través de una mirada vidriosa, una que podía significar un todo… o un nada –eres increíblemente deprimente ¿lo sabías? –musitó para sí

Siguió sin hacerle caso, no necesitaba que le repitieran aquello que era obvio. El chico decidió no quedarse ahí por más tiempo, no sabía qué podía pasar por la cabeza de esa chica… pues era una niña rica, una que, en un inicio imaginó que no sufría, pero se equivocó al verle el rostro así de maltratado y la mirada vacía y seria como sólo ella podía ser.

-No en realidad –respondió en el orden en el que le había dicho los últimos dos diálogos, llamando la atención del erizo, el que ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta –y sí, soy sumamente deprimente –dijo finalmente para dejar al plateado más consternado, débil tal vez. Una vez del otro lado de la puerta empezó a gemir porque jamás había visto una mirada tan penetrante, tan triste o vacía de emoción y aunada a sus heridas, la gata sólo le generaban ganas de llorar. Gruñó por lo bajo en un intento en vano por reprimirlas, pues… jamás se había sentido tan culpable por cumplir órdenes, y lo tenía aún más consternado el hecho de que a su víctima no le importara en lo más mínimo… sentada, en la misma posición y con esos pesados amarres… llegó incluso a creer que las esperanzas de la chica volvían con cada minuto atrapada "de ser así… ¿tan mala es su vida?" no quiso seguir preguntándose más y volvió al interior con el pleno conocimiento de no querer estar solo, pero más que nada para hacerle sentir a esa chica que tampoco se encontraba sola…

Había pasado ya una semana. Aún recordaba ese día y esa conversación con su amigo de Station Square.

"_Storm había entrado a la morgue, donde encontró el cadáver de aquel perro que se parecía demasiado a O'Mayer… tatuaje en el hombro, balazo en la sien y ejecución._

_-¿Cuándo lo trajeron? –preguntó Storm aún con la preocupación en la boca._

_-El quince, por la madrugada –respondió el forense._

_-¿Y a quién cree que se parece?_

_-A mí me da como al asesino, al O'Mayer ese –Storm sacó imágenes comparativas del cuadro en el que se veía que la tensión había aumentado y la vio detenidamente._

_-Está increíble el "Look a like" ¿verdad? –le dijo al doctor –pero ése es Yoel the Dog, estaba en el mitin de Emerald Hill, yo lo vi por ahí…_

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Sí –tomó una fotografía con su cámara digital y la comparó con la imagen del cuadro. Comparó la cara del muerto con el rostro de O'Mayer. Después empezó a hablar con Vector._

_-¿Lo viste? –le preguntó al lagarto._

_-Sí, lo vi._

_-Pero ese no es el tipo que vi en Emerald Hill –respondió con calma._

_-Mira… aquí tenemos el material de Emerald Hill y el de Station Square y la verdad no se parece –respondió Vector un poco preocupado._

_-Mientras lo llevaban para allá me trajeron un baúl que parece contener la vida, obra y milagros de Blond O'Mayer, lo abrimos ante un notario y analizamos todo su contenido… es extraño tomando en cuenta que me llegó después de que la madre se le encargó a un vecino con el que no se llevaba muy bien… y ésta al enterarse que era el asesino de De la Vega nos lo trajo a nosotros, a la dependencia local… ¿por qué no a la federal?_

_-¿Estás seguro de que el material es de O'Mayer?_

_-Es probable que le hayan plantado algo –pensó Storm –y para darle credibilidad, nos lo dieron a nosotros._

_-Mándame una copia de todo el material –ordenó Vector._

_-Así lo haré, pero hay más –dijo mientras volteaba la fotografía de Yoel the Dog –te envié un fax con un muerto del mismo día de los hechos –Vector tomó la imagen y se le quedó mirando._

_-Este sí se parece bastante –exclamó mientras lo colocaba en la pizarra junto a lo demás del archivo –necesitaría la foto original para compararlos bien._

_-No es él –afirmó –el que apresamos en Emerald Hill no tiene el tatuaje en el hombro._

_-Ya son muchos parecidos ¿no crees?_

_-Sí, demasiados… pero ya hablaremos del asunto y tendremos que encontrar una forma más segura de comunicarnos –señaló Storm –estaremos en contacto, Vector –colgó el teléfono._

Storm, en Emerald Hill, registraba la zona del atentado; Vector seguía en sus cavilaciones sobre el asunto mientras comparaba las fotografías…

Wave llegó alegre con una cinta en la mano.

-Tails –le pidió con firmeza que lo pusiera.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó confuso el zorro.

-Es el interrogatorio del agente del fiscal al "oso" –respondió orgullosa.

-¿El periodista el holocausto? –añadió Tails con curiosidad.

-Experiodista –agregó Vector –ahora anda por la dependencia policial federal, buscando narcos.

-Es de la fiscalía especial, dice que lo intentaron matar porque él SABE que al candidato lo asesinaron los cárteles.

-A ver –encendió Tails la televisión con la cinta y vieron al experiodista en la pantalla, quien exigía primero la presencia del fiscal, quien se apareció y le estrechó la mano, se saludaron y siguió hablando… "Yo le dije a su gente, tenían inteligencia de primera mano, de la que pocas veces se tiene. En Emerald Hill pensaban que si ganaba iba a apoyar a los Splashianos; en South Island están re-felices, dicen que les aseguraron el negocio por seis años. Lo de Emerald Hill les sentaba a la perfección. Ahí fue donde se les ocurrió, porque aparte de chingarse a los de Splash Hill Zone, pues llenaría el territorio de miedo para todos en Emerald Hill, pero yo le había dicho a su gente que… esto fue pocos días antes de que saliera de gira por esas zonas; el candidato me mandó decir que me quería ver, pero al regreso porque quería reestructurar su campaña… por eso me querían matar a mí también… casi me cargo al tipo ese que me quería matar, pinche mono…" Detuvieron el video y analizaron las palabras para regresar a los mapas y demás videos, las fotos también fueron importantes. Fang entró de inmediato con informes.

-Aquí tienes, jefe, el informe del arma homicida… nada especial. La ruta clásica de las armas de Central City a Green Hill es una Taurus, el primer punto de venta es la capital de allá…

-¿La compró O'Mayer? –preguntó yendo al grano.

-Posiblemente en Silver Castle zone el arma está relacionada con un crimen en el barrio Magal, pero las autoridades de allá no me han confirmado nada.

La secretaria llamó de nuevo a Vector, quien ahora se encontraba ocupado y algo tenso, después llegó una grabación por paquetería perteneciente a su compañero en Emerald Hill. "La escucharé luego" argumentó cuando se encontró en su oficina a sus dos agentes, a quienes debía seguir asesorando en su misión sobre la gata desaparecida.

-Hemos entrado a la escuela, sin querer agarrarnos de las greñas –anunció Knuckles, haciendo énfasis en la última frase –lo cual es un milagro, pero no hay nada…

-¿Cómo que no hay nada? ¡Esa chica ya lleva desaparecida bastante tiempo y la erizita no deja de joderme con ese asunto! –Dijo preocupado porque sabía que iba a volver a tenerla de visita e iba a ser asfixiante -¿han checado el entorno como les pedí?

-Sí, pero parece que no existe, pocos la conocen y sólo lleva amistad con la chica que hizo la denuncia –anunció Rouge sin poder creerlo, pues era una misión difícil –no hay testigos sobre el secuestro y pareciera que a nadie le importa.

-Tendremos que ser un poco más profundos en el caso –dijo Vector para sí mientras buscaba separar ambos de su mente y no revolver nada a pesar de que el que le importaba de verdad era el del asesinato –Rouge, … quiero que hables con el personal docente, necesitarán más ayuda al parecer… si tienen una alumna desaparecida querrán cooperar; Knuckles: Alumnado… tiene que haber alguien por ahí que sea cercano a la chica; voy a ir a la secretaría de seguridad pública para pedir las grabaciones de la semana, tengo luz verde en todas las dependencias, por lo que no me será complicado hacer que les den información y sean discretos.

-Yo soy discreta, simplemente la mejor –se regodeó la murciélago –pero éste sólo no sabe cómo mantenerse en silencio… hoy en la hora de la comida tuvo un conflicto con un alumno de semestre superior.

-Él tiró la bandeja, sólo le respondí con la misma moneda –dijo enojado, pues aún no sabía cómo llevarse con su nueva compañera de trabajo, quien lo desesperaba muy fácil.

-¡Basta los dos! –Gritó Vector llamando la atención de los presentes –lo que harán será ir y cumplir como les he pedido ¿entienden?

-Sí, capitán –respondieron al unísono y entonces se fueron a su departamento, el que tenían para fingir que compartían casa estudiantil. Empezaron a unir lo poco que consiguieron, frustrándose en el acto porque no tenían realmente nada… sólo se sabía que era una chica antisocial que se alejaba de todos, al parecer, su única amistad era esa eriza rosa, pero en su relación ella hablaba más que la gata… necesitaban encontrar su dirección.

Vector volvió a su oficina y escuchó la grabación que Storm le había enviado desde Emerald Hill, en la cual contaba la vida investigada de O'Mayer, familia, creencias, ideales, aficiones para poder poner todo en contexto. Llamó a Wave y le pidió contactar a un licenciado famoso que conocía bien a De la Vega. Lo encontraron en un restaurante, comiendo un trozo de carne con ensalada.

-Licenciado, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas –anunció Wave tomando asiento junto a él y Vector.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó el aludido.

-Sobre el candidato –respondió la misma.

-No puedo ayudarles –dijo titubeando un poco y casi ahogándose con su trozo de comida –yo no estaba en Green Hill.

-No venimos a culpar a nadie, Licenciado… sólo queremos conocer el ambiente, ponerlo todo en contexto –respondió el lagarto.

Respiró hondamente, batió su café y se dispuso a hablar.

-Antes del destape hubo una cena en la casa del secretario de gobernación, si no mal recuerdo fue en noviembre, todos los presidenciales estaban ahí; pero la cosa estaba ya dividida en dos… por un lado estaban los economistas que se autodenominaban "científicos" y por el otro los políticos. El candidato de los científicos era el secretario de hacienda, el neoliberal que decía la frase célebre de que "la pobreza en Green Hill era un mito genial" y por el otro lado estaba el ahora comisionado para la paz; buscaban una forma para evitar una elección dudosa como la última y evitarse estar fuera. Se suponía que era una reunión amigable… pero terminaron peleándose e insultándose, De la Vega intentó hacerle de mediador. Llegó el presidente y con dos patadas los puso en su lugar. Se dio cuenta del papel de De la Vega y fue cuando se decidió por él, quería que fuera su faldero… un mediador; era muy leal, lo que le permitiría seguir manejando los "hilos".

-Nueva dictadura –dedujo Vector.

-Exacto –agregó –y se puso peor cuando De la Vega empezó a tomar sus propias decisiones, se convirtió en una nueva fuerza poco útil para las otras tres –respondió finalmente, dejando en claro todo el asunto, despejando dudas.

Cuando regresaron analizaron todas las pruebas, entre ellas la grabación que llevaba más contenido sobre otro posible sospechoso… argumentando también que a Storm habían acudido varios grupos pidiendo que la seguridad corriera por parte del partido político de De la Vega, que se mantuviera él alejado. Cuando el asesinato causó caos, los que se abalanzaron sobre O'Mayer argumentaron ser agentes del Estado, se llevaron a O'Mayer bajo la estricta orden de que se aseguraran de que seguía vivo. Detuvo a uno que casi se escapó, llevaba la ropa entintada de rojo… era un agente del grupo de investigaciones igualmente parecido a O'Mayer. Salió corriendo por la colonia, le hicieron la prueba de rodizonato, la que salió positiva, pero una llamada de su dependencia lo dejó libre, haciendo alusión a que la prueba no era concluyente… desde entonces estaba desaparecido. ¿Su nombre? Rack el Rodweiller. Lo investigaron de inmediato después de checar los rumores, los que decían que los narcos mataron al candidato por no aceptar su ayuda o por negárseles a una conferencia. También Wave anunció haber encontrado a un extranjero que poseía información importante para declarar, pidió hablar con él de inmediato.

A la lista de sospechosos se sumó otro salido del mismo video… pelajes blancos y binoculares en el rostro a quien se mandó investigar también.

Blaze ya llevaba esa semana sin dirigirle la palabra a Silver, quien se mostraba aún interesado en lograr sostener una charla con ella, pues su vigilancia había pasado a ser interesante con cada silencio que ella guardaba, le parecía imposible que el tiempo avanzara tan lento estando afuera de ese cuarto, en el que ella se mantenía apresada y sobretodo sin oponer resistencia, pues sabía que esas cadenas, si las calentaba, la iban a lastimar, terminando sin lograr nada. Suspiró con fuerza mientras veía un librero al frente, ya lo había visto, y con sus privilegiados ojos logró distinguir algunos títulos en él… "El llano en llamas" le causaba curiosidad, pues algo que le gustaba hacer para refugiarse del todo cuando sentía que las lágrimas iban a poder con ella era buscar palabras que mitigaran sus sentimientos. Sonrió de lado y vio al erizo plateado sentado al otro extremo de la habitación, dormido. Se veía tierno cuando se quedaba así, quieto, únicamente animado por la respiración que le movía el pecho. Movió un poco las cadenas para crear algo de ruido, para despertarlo, alertarlo y le pudiera conceder su deseo, el que era leer ese libro en ese instante.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó un poco desconcertado al verla mover los brazos por primera vez en todo ese tiempo -¿intentas huir?

-No realmente –contestó por lo bajo mientras veía sus ojos ambarinos posarse sobre ella –sólo quería…

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sin creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo… en realidad no deberían ser las cosas así, sólo debía limitarse a infundir un poco de miedo sobre ella para que se mantuviera quieta, a pesar de no ser realmente necesario –no soy el sirviente de nadie.

-Sólo quiero leer ese libro –reveló finalmente señalando con la barbilla el librero que tenía enfrente, él volteó a ver que había visto ese libro, uno que ya había leído cerca de diez veces.

-Es bueno –se limitó a decir mientras se quitaba la sudadera y dejaba ver un poco su fuerte cuerpo. Agarró el libro y se lo puso en el regazo –te gustará… ¿lees?

-Mucho –asintió con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara, él sólo pensó que aquel gesto de parte de ella era muy tierno –en realidad… no concibo mi vida sin leer un poco.

-Debes saber muchas cosas –pensó él un poco más interesado, después vio que no podía sostener el libro por los amarres y las cadenas, por lo que lo tomó –perdón, debió ser un poco… burlesco de mi parte –señaló con lástima, pero no podía sacarle las cuerdas aunque quisiera… esos eran los nudos de Shadow.

-No realmente –aclaró un poco avergonzada –sólo me gusta entrar a otros mundos –Silver le sonrió un poco y entonces empezó a leerle, se sintió un poco extraño porque era como leerle a una niñita en cama, ella le escuchaba fascinada porque su voz, cuando la alzaba, era masculina y tierna… pronto dejó de ponerle atención a las palabras para pasar a verlo… no era una persona mala como suponía, era tierno, hacendoso y amable, demasiado como para ser un sicario de su talla.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos, después sonrojó un poco y se dio cuenta de que no le había escuchado ni un poco, sólo estaba concentrada en el timbre de su voz.

-No soy auditiva –terminó por confesar mientras desviaba su mirada al otro lado. Silver la vio con un poco de diversión en el rostro… ella pudo jurar por un segundo que sus pupilas se habían dilatado.

-Entonces leer fue una pérdida de tiempo –dijo con un poco de pesadez en el rostro para devolver el libro al estante.

-No en realidad –dijo entre dientes la gata y se volteó… por primera vez en su vida se sintió con ganas de sonreír, pero reprimió la sensación… quería reír, quería… ser feliz. Y por algún motivo lo era. Silver sólo la veía de reojo, no podía permitirse ser descubierto, pero lo que no sabía era que ella igual fingía dormir para contemplarlo, lo que era inútil en su mayoría porque él no abandonaba la habitación. ¡Tenían más en común de lo que creyó! Ella era una lectora ávida y sentía que su silencio hablaba más que cualquier palabra. Sintió aún más ganas de conocerla, de saber bien quién era y por qué se habían cruzado sus caminos… bueno, él la había secuestrado, lo que le hizo sentir ligeramente culpable, pensando que, de haber sido en cualquier otra situación, tal vez… sólo tal vez pudieron haber sido grandes amigos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, haciéndola sobresaltar por dentro, pues no esperaba ese contacto en ese momento, mucho menos creyó que él fuera a sentir esas ganas de verla… porque sentía sus ojos posarse sobre ella. Fingió despertar y lo miró de nuevo a esos ojos tan dorados como el sol de mediodía.

-¿Sí? –preguntó un poco tímida al verle tan cerca, su corazón dio un vuelco que la sobresaltó increíblemente.

-Lo siento –dijo él con las palabras saliéndose por los labios, sin escupirlas, sin resentirlas. Ella se quedó impactada, pues no sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó un poco consternada, él la miró con duda ante su pregunta.

-De esto, del secuestro –aclaró finalmente, pero ella sólo volteó los ojos queriendo restarle la importancia que él creía que el asunto tenía –creo que… tal vez podríamos ser amigos… si lo intentáramos –dijo un poco sonrojado, pero ella lo miró con sorpresa, entonces encontró un momento para destensarse un poco, tal vez liberarse.

-Me secuestraste ¿recuerdas? –dijo fingiendo indignación, pero con el mismo semblante largo que caracterizaba a su persona.

-¿Y si olvidaras el hecho de que te secuestré, podríamos ser amigos?-preguntó un poco apenado, curioso sobre ella, por algún motivo, no quería perderla.

-No soy muy buena teniendo amigos –dijo ella todavía sintiendo su mirada fuerte y tierna sobre su rostro, sobre sus ojos ambarinos, pero él no desistía, seguía mirándola, pasando de la vigilancia a la curiosidad, pues era una chica sumamente hermosa.

-Ayuda conocer a la persona –respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez desconcertada, tal vez curiosa, tal vez obligada, pero de algo estaba ella segura: era una sonrisa sincera.

-Ya me conoces.

-No… sólo sé que eres hostil y buena manipulando fuego –ella bufó un poco por lo bajo sintiendo cómo esas cuerdas raspaban su piel con fuerza, desvió la mirada y cabeceó un poco -¿tu color favorito?

-No te pases de la raya –contestó sin interés, pero éste se limitó únicamente a reír con un resoplo.

-Vamos… -convenció con una sonrisa brillante, tal vez demasiado para un erizo plateado como él. Le regresó una mirada llena de… ¿confianza? No lo sabía, pero había algo en él que la hacía creer que no era un secuestrador común.

-Lila –dijo tímidamente mientras sonrojaba un poco, era la primera vez que hablaba de sus gustos personales, incluso en la escuela se reservaba… de no ser por esa eriza rosa que se empeñaba en llevarse bien con la gata -¿y el tuyo?

-Dorado –respondió un poco vacilante, tierno tal vez.

-¿Cómo los lingotes de oro? –preguntó queriendo dejar salir una risa, pues para ella, a él le debía gustar mucho el dinero si es que se había atrevido a secuestrarla.

-No –respondió ahora con un sonrojo, imaginando en qué estaba ella pensando –como los rayos de un amanecer –esa respuesta la inquietó un poco… ¿quién era él? ¿Por qué siendo él tan agradable, tierno y hacendoso, hacía esa clase de cosas? Algo en él la atrajo, pero no podía dejarlo notar. Desvió la mirada un poco y entonces Silver lo notó –imagino que me has de odiar por esto, por haberte secuestrado.

-Realmente no –replicó con un tono un poco relajado.

-Eso es nuevo… ¿A qué se debe?–ahora la curiosidad lo comía a él, era su primera víctima así -¿No extrañas a tu familia? ¿Tu hogar?

-No, porque en realidad… no tengo a dónde ir –contestó haciendo sentir un poco de lástima a su victimario, pues jamás se esperó una respuesta tan vacía y triste como esa. Inmediatamente volteó de lado para evitar cruzarse con la mirada ambarina de su secuestrada… seguir viéndola era martirizante por la lástima que le adquirió –no tengo a nadie…

-Yo… -empezó a decir, esperando no comenzar a llorar –creo que me tengo que… ir… -aclaró finalmente y entonces se levantó para tomar la manija de la puerta.

-¡No te vayas! –la petición paró en seco a Silver, quien volteó a ella con el ceño igualmente sorprendido, como el de ella, sus corazones retumbaban en el cuarto destartalado y entonces él dejó la perilla para volver a ella. La miró con detenimiento, notando algo diferente en sus ojos ¿eran sus pupilas? No lo sabía, pero había algo en aquellas estelas amarillas que… brillaba. No se sintió en posición de hacer nada además de acariciarle el cabello lila. Al fin había pasado, al fin había ella empezado a llorar desde el día en que se prometió no volver a hacerlo; sus ojos se agigantaron y el brillo se intensificó, creando un par de estrellas que brillaban más que cualquier luz en el universo hasta que el agua empezó a correr por sus pómulos, Silver de inmediato la limpió con su pulgar hasta que ella le dijo que parara, porque le dolía… de inmediato le vio el moretón abajo del ojo; aunque le dolió, aquel contacto con la piel de ese chico le sacudió el pecho, había algo en él, algo que le evitaba retener sus lágrimas, todo el peso que llevaba debajo de aquella fachada de niña fuerte y solitaria, pues con él ya no podía ser esa gata indiferente –lo siento –agregó soltando sus pesadas lágrimas, las que pronto pasaron por sobre sus moretones y le dolieron más que ningún golpe recibido en su vida, pero la liberaron de un peso que sentía llevar sobre sus hombros, un peso que guardaba para no sentirse débil.

Sollozó un par de veces esa palabra y entonces él se quedó impactado al verla tan ¿triste? Tal vez aquello era tristeza, no lo podía saber con certeza; ¿débil? No, si se atrevía a llorar no era por debilidad, porque mostraba cómo se sentía por dentro… Real, sí… esa era la palabra que buscaba, estaba siendo real en esos momentos. De inmediato colocó suavemente sus manos en el felino rostro de su víctima y sacó una navaja.

Cortó las cuerdas que Shadow le ató y la dejó levantarse, aun así no podía irse, porque los grilletes también aprisionaban sus pies; sin embargo, pudo pararse poco a poco, sintiendo dormidas sus piernas. El erizo plata la sujetó de los brazos y le dio un abrazo tan largo y fuerte que creyó por un segundo que la iba a matar por la presión. Tomó sus muñecas y vio cómo éstas sangraban por la fricción que tuvo la cuerda sobre su piel.

-Tranquila… -le susurró al oído a la vez que dejaba que ella llorara sobre su hombro –estoy aquí, no tienes de qué preocuparte –aquello le resultó irónico, porque quien hablaba de manera consoladora era su secuestrador –no te haré daño ¿entiendes? Yo no, yo no… -dijo finalmente para dejar de abrazarla y verla al rostro, aún posaba sus manos sobre los pequeños brazos de ella. Su cara cambió significativamente, pues ya se veía incluso más ligera de carga, como si todo aquello que hubiera odiado o guardado ya no existiera, al menos por ese momento. La dejó de tomar y le limpió tiernamente la cara con la misma mordaza… por algún motivo, después de verle a los ojos y sentir el trato tierno de él hacia ella, ya no quiso salirse de ese lugar. De alguna manera y sin notarlo, sus manos terminaron entrelazadas.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado n.n seguimos en contacto y subiendo esta historia tan loca... por cierto ¡Feliz San Valentín Atrasado! xD<strong>


	6. Callejón sin salida

**Capitulo 6.**

**Callejón sin salida.**

Despertó con el sol en el rostro, eran tenues los resplandores ambarinos que se colaban por la ventana, la noche previa había dejado la ventana abierta para contemplar una luna fina menguante, lo que indicaba que ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la desaparición de Blaze, varias semanas desde que aquella luna llena la vio por última vez.

Se vistió y fue sola por las calles desoladas rumbo a la escuela, otra vez esperó pegada a la pared junto a la puerta, veía a todos pasar y sabía que Blaze ese día no llegaría, algo se lo decía.

–Hola, Amy –escucho detrás de ella justo cuando disponía a marcharse, dio un respingo y volteó. Era Sonic, el erizo azul que tanto había perseguido, estrujado, abrazado…

–Hola, Sonic… –respondió un poco distraída y dando una sonrisa forzada. Si Sonic tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, ésta se borró completamente. Miró a la eriza intrigado, ¿qué le había pasado? Ya no era la misma chica de siempre.

–¿Qué te pasa? –osó en preguntar, pues ya se le hacía demasiado raro... sobre todo porque se trataba de Amy. Ella se detuvo en seco, fijó su mirada en ningún punto definitivo. Después de un momento, dio otra sonrisa forzada, encontró su voz, y trató decir.

–No es nada, sólo... no me siento muy bien –y en efecto, era cierto. Ya había pasado mucho y no sabía nada de su amiga Blaze, pidió a los cielos que donde sea que estuviera, que ella estuviera sana y salva.

Sus cavilaciones la tuvieron encerrada en sus pensamientos durante todo el día hasta el punto de no prestar atención en ninguna de sus clases, ni de las conversaciones de sus amigas. La actitud distante de la eriza, hacía que Sonic se intrigara más y más y se preguntara mentalmente "¿es que acaso ya no le gusto?" la vio salir del establecimiento, su cara parecía un poema consternado, la preocupación en su rostro, despertó más la curiosidad del erizo azul, quien, al verla irse, se dijo a sí mismo: "voy a descubrir lo que te pasa" y la siguió.

Distante, oculto, no dejaba que nadie lo viera, mientras seguía a la eriza de cerca para no perderla de vista, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no se percatara de su presencia.

–Un minuto... ¿a dónde va? –se preguntó en un susurro suave, mirando a la eriza caminar al lado contrario a su casa, la siguió, tenía que descubrir en qué andaba.

Amy llegó al departamento de policía, era la sexta vez que la visitaba en estas semanas, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de contar con ayuda policíaca, pero si Blaze se había perdido y estaba en problemas, necesitaría toda la ayuda que fuera capaz de conseguir. Quería saber que habían averiguado; sin vacilar, ella entró. El mismo detective la miraba con ojos fulminantes, mientras ella contemplaba todo el esplendor de su cara cansada, y la oficina en la que se encontraba.

–Verá... ¿señorita Rose? –la chica asintió –mis agentes no encontraron nada...

–Pero... –lo interrumpió, Vector siguió hablando sin tomarle importancia.

–Los agentes revisaron la escuela e hicieron investigaciones, pero es como si ella no existiera, necesitamos más información.

–¡Blaze existe! –gritó la eriza poniéndose de pie –yo la conozco...

-Mis agentes investigaran más a fondo –Vector se puso de pie – es lo único que puedo hacer por usted... por ahora –abrió la puerta para abandonar la oficina, y esperó a que la chica saliera delante de él – tengo que ocuparme de verdaderas emergencias.

La eriza refunfuñó, investigación más a fondo significaba que tendría que esperar mucho más, más días en los que Blaze estaría desaparecida, eso a su vez significaba que Blaze podría estar en peligro, lastimada, o... muerta. Movió ligeramente su cabeza para borrar esos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente, vio al oficial marcharse después de darle la mano, y ella, estática en su lugar, pensó un por momento. Impulsiva era una palabra que la definiría muy bien. Sonic no podía entender porque Amy había entrado al departamento de policía, ¿qué quería ella de los policías? ¿Para qué los necesitaba? Estuvo esperando desde afuera, pero intrépido era sólo una vaga descripción para él. Se acercó con pasos vacilantes… entonces, tendría que encontrar a Amy, y preguntarle.

Amy regresó a la oficina cuando notó que nadie fijaba la vista en ella, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la mesa del oficial.

"Tienes poco tiempo, Amy"se dijo, mientras buscaba en los papeles apilados. Pero no había nada que le llamara la atención, pasó hojas y hojas, sus nervios crispaban, las manos le sudaban, hasta que barrió por una hoja en que leyó un nombre conocido.

–¿De La Vega? –se concentró en ese papel hasta que sus ojos salieron de órbita, ésa era la investigación del licenciado Mauro De La Vega, leyó unos nombres, entre ellos: Blond O'Mayer, el asesino de De La Vega... su mandíbula cayó cuando siguió revisando; había una fotografía... de alguien que no conocía, pero de quien se sabía que estaba muerto. Lo que le impactó fue el parecido que tenía con O'Mayer, las hipótesis la sacaron de sus pensamientos sobre la gata para después empezar a sacar sus conclusiones y sus propias ideas de aquel caso.

–¿Amy? –escuchó una voz que se le hacía conocida y que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteo a mirar al dueño de aquel timbre, el corazón casi se le salió por la adrenalina, la había asustado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó exaltada, pero él no pudo responder. Amy escuchó que sus pasos se aproximaban hasta que aquel erizo la cargó en brazos para sacarla de ahí y después decirle que tenían que irse -¡pero aún no he terminado! –replicó ella, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Con su súper velocidad, la sacó en brazos sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Cuando se vieron lo suficientemente alejados, cerca del parque calcinado por aquellas llamas que habían logrado sacudir a todos en la ciudad, ella empezó a patalear para que Sonic la bajara con palabras como "¡Suéltame!" o "¡Bájame!", pero él aún no le hacía caso, sólo se preguntaba, lejos de pensar que ella ya no gustaba de él, qué hacía en ese sitio y sobre todo por qué estaba hojeando archivos policíacos; todo eso se le hacía extremadamente confuso. Volvió en sí cuando sintió los pequeños y suaves puños de la rosa golpear su tórax cual repiqueteo de campana.

-Ok, ok –accedió Sonic finalmente a dejarla pararse por su cuenta en el suelo, cuando estuvieron los dos finalmente solos para hablar, él la invitó a tomar un helado, a lo que ella respondió con indiferencia y ojos sumamente abiertos… ¿qué había pasado?

Llegaron a la heladería y le pidió un "banana Split", el que era su postre favorito, pero ni siquiera lo tocó. No abrió conversación hasta que Sonic lo decidió prudente.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó a la pequeña eriza, pero ella no le respondió, de hecho ni siquiera le había escuchado -¿Amy?

-¿Eh? –preguntó aún pensativa… ¿por qué? ¿por qué se había estado preocupando tanto por haber revuelto esos archivos? ¿por qué le había tocado a ella verlos? ¿por qué tenían el nombre de De la Vega? Pero sobretodo… ¿qué hacía una dependencia policial en un caso que correspondía a los oficiales federales? -…nada –dijo sin lograr convencerlo.

-Eso no es cierto, Amy –respondió sin vacilar –te conozco y sé que algo te pasa… bueno, cambiando de tema ¿por qué no me dices qué hacías hoy en la estación?

-¿Por qué no mejor me dices tú qué hacías siguiéndome? –respondió con un tono un poco… inesperado para Sonic, quien nunca creyó que ella le fuera a hablar de aquel modo; sin embargo, descubrió que las mejillas de su amiga se teñían de un ligero rojo, razón por la cual volteó la mirada… "aún le gusto" fue lo único que pensó de inmediato, dejando sus otras ideas atrás y con un poco más de confianza sonrió de lado.

-Vale, pero no te pongas así –dijo él con la risa a punto de salírsele de la boca –la única razón por la que quiero saberlo es que ya no eres tan cercana a nosotros, ya sabes, Sonia y Manic.

-¿De verdad te importa? –preguntó indiferente, pero sus colores faciales indicaban otra cosa.

-¡Por Dios, Amy! ¡Eres mi amiga! –ante este comentario la chica miró de reojo hacia el piso con el ceño igual de indiferente… quería contarle, quería contárselo a alguien; pero sabía que no debía hacerlo porque sus vidas iban a peligrar en caso de que ella abriera la boca. Respiró profundamente y se levantó un poco mientras se deshacía de la cola de caballo que llevaba ese día. El tiempo se traducía en el largo de su pelo, el que ahora le llegaba a inicios de su espalda y la hacían ver un poco más atractiva que de costumbre, Sonic siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, pero era muy tímido como para decírselo a ella o a alguien… incluso buscaba negárselo a sí mismo; sin embargo, ya estaba harto de eso y tuvo que admitirlo en el momento en el que la vio acercarse a él y ponerle un beso en la mejilla, uno que lo tomó por sorpresa para después verse obligado a seguirla de vuelta. Cuando la vio entrar a su casa, una de color rosa y en la que yacía sola todo el tiempo, se tranquilizó y se fue de vuelta… sin embargo, su verdadera calma volvió a él al percatarse de que ella seguía prendada de él "aún tienes el toque, Sonic".

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rouge y Knuckles seguían en su investigación intentando atar cabos sueltos por todas partes, buscando a gente que conociera a Blaze, pero todos decían lo mismo "¿la que se sienta sola en los recesos? No, no la conozco ¿no ha venido? Fijo que no me di cuenta" o "¿Qué tiene de especial?" cuando se dieron cuenta de que su investigación no iba para ningún lado, le pidieron a Vector que los sacara del caso, porque estaban seguros de que había cosas aún más importantes, pues sólo partes selectas del departamento sabían que el lagarto estaba involucrado en el caso del asesinato del candidato De la Vega y sobretodo que había muchos nombres de por medio en los informes. Rouge llegó enojada al departamento que tenía que compartir con Knuckles a la vez que despotricaba contra todo lo que veía dado que su jefe les había negado el sacarlos del caso.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora estamos involucrados en algo que no vale mucho la pena! –gritó al chica mientras se recostaba en el sofá –y de paso debemos hacer diferenciales ¿qué más podríamos tener en contra?

-Cállate –fue lo único que musitó su rojo compañero, quien intentaba resolver algunos cabos sueltos –si pusieras más atención, hubieras notado que no hemos siquiera empezado a entrevistar a los maestros.

-No podemos, idiota –respondió con ira, pues no llevaba mucho de llevarse con él de manera personal y ya le estaba hastiando –si lo hacemos, nos delataremos; tendríamos que revelarles quiénes somos y para eso no estoy de ánimos.

-Tú nunca estás de ánimos para nada –replicó, ella le lanzó una libreta mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Knuckles decidió salir a la escuela para investigar por su lado, pues no compartía la misma idea que su compañera, él sí pensaba que ayudar a esa niña era importante… porque finalmente era un secuestro y no toleraba las injusticias. Cuando llegó al edificio escolar, entró, como si ese sitio ya fuera su hogar… en efecto lo conocía, pues antes de volverse agente pasó tres años de primaria estudiando ahí. Fue al lado de la secundaria, donde se encontró a un profesor al que conocía desde su primer año de primaria, pero ya era canoso y su bigote había perdido brillo. También lo había visto caminar hacia el salón de la eriza rosa, a quien tenía localizada gracias a su capacidad para relacionar descripciones y rostros, resultaba que también trabajaba en el turno vespertino y no perdió el brío para acercársele y tomarlo por el brazo.

-Disculpe –dijo el equidna mientras sacaba de su cartera una placa policíaca, el profesor le vio con detenimiento, sin poder creer que aquel chico hubiera sido su alumno –pero tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

-Yo no sé nada –respondió de golpe sin brío mientras entraba a su salón de clase, pero Knuckles le detuvo.

-Se trata sobre una alumna que creo ha cursado con usted –respondió sin emoción, el profesor no paró su paso y se apresuró en entrar -¿le suena el nombre de Blaze la gata?

El profesor, un viejo armadillo cuyo pelaje se veía enturbiado por las canas, se detuvo de inmediato pensando en su mejor alumna de la clase de ciencias sociales: una gata de pelaje lila que siempre llegaba al salón con algunos golpes marcados en el rostro.

-Tienes mi atención –volteó para mirarlo a los ojos purpúreos que caracterizaban una mirada que estremecería al mismo diablo. Cuando empezó el interrogatorio él contestó sin vacilar -es mi mejor alumna… bueno, no sé si FUE -dijo enfatizando porque no sabía qué había sido de ella. Knuckles siguió mirándolo en espera de que prosiguiera –siempre ha sido una chica… interesante, una a la que he querido conocer, porque yo tengo buena relación con todos los que han pasado por mis grupos; pero ella no se dejaba, no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos… o al menos no le conocí alguno. Sigo; siempre le encontré marcas raras en el rostro, alguna especie de moratón o marcas rojizas cercanas al marrón, pero como no tenía contacto con nadie nunca entendí cómo se le generaban, pues estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, como un cinturón.

-¿Está diciendo que la gata era violenta?

-No, simplemente que llegaba golpeada a clases… pero siempre con una nueva marca. Comía sola hasta que en los últimos cinco meses una eriza se le acercó; igual alumna mía, brillante para las matemáticas e investigación; pero ella a diferencia de la gata siempre está cerca de un erizo azul del que está obviamente enamorada –este dato llamó la atención de Knuckles, quien pensó rápidamente en el entorno inmediato de la chica rosa, que tal vez éste podía otorgarle algún dato importante.

-Anote a las personas cercanas a la eriza –sacó una pluma y la colocó sobre una libreta limpia. Se le quedó mirando detenidamente –tal vez pueda sacarles información de la gata.

-Yo no lo recomendaría, porque no se acercan a Blaze.

-Algo tienen que saber –no pudo rebatir ese pensamiento y se limitó a escribir los nombres y apodos por los que se dirigían sus alumnos de clase entre sí. Una vez leídos todos, agradeció la visita y se dirigió a la dirección, donde deberían tener información de primera mano sobre todos esos nombres.

Blaze la gata; Amelia "Amy" Rose; Cream "la coneja" Rabbot; Sonic Speed "la cosa más rápida del mundo"; Sonia y Manic Speed "los hermanos" cuyos apellidos le llamaron la atención especialmente. Eran pocos nombres y pocas referencias, sin mencionar que los apodos no eran del todo originales. Cuando llegó a la dirección preguntó por el director de la escuela, pero lo mandaron directamente al infierno hasta que sacó la placa. "Esto no es un juego, una alumna suya ha desaparecido y necesito todas las referencias posibles para encontrarla, así que chínguele y déjeme ver a su jefe ¿entendió?" La secretaria, enojada, se resignó a hacer lo que le pidió el agente.

-Señor, aquí hay alguien que solicita su presencia –anunció la secretaria en ademán ofendido, pero Knuckles no sólo no se arrepintió, sino que dio un "gracias" tan cortés que se pareció a una burla de magnitudes inmensas. Se sentó y vio al director de frente.

-¿Qué necesita –preguntó una ardilla de color marrón intenso y canas encima de la cabeza –agente? –Knuckles quedó impactado por el conocimiento previo de su anfitrión, pero no lo hizo notar, sólo arqueó una ceja y se dispuso a hablar.

-Una alumna suya ha desaparecido, lleva cerca de tres semanas sin ser vista y quisiera contar con su cooperación.

-Eso sí sería una terrible falla en los sistemas de seguridad –dijo con voz seca, trémula e inquebrantable… algo en esa ardilla no le agradaba al agente –pero repito: ¿qué necesita?

-Información –respondió Knuckles sin saber bien por qué esa desconfianza surgía del fondo de su ser, por lo general era ingenuo por culpa de su honestidad, pero ahora sólo respiraba azufre cuanto más tiempo pasaba –quiero los expedientes de ciertas personas.

-Imagino que quiere entender contextos –respondió, Knuckles quedó petrificado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que buscaba –yo no entrego nunca información a gente desconocida, mucho menos si compromete las vidas de nuestros alumnos –Knuckles empezaba a gruñir mientras sacaba las placas y sus identificaciones –bien, los expedientes los tiene Laura –respondió sin inmutarse, pues los ojos fríos y grises de su interlocutor le sacaban rabia interna.

Llegó con la secretaria y empezó a leer los expedientes uno a uno, éstos sólo contenían historiales académicos, unos limpios de faltas y otros con más faltas que calificaciones, como era el caso de Sonic Speed, quien tenía dos reportes de conducta por día y calificaciones regulares, pero sin llegar a reprobar alguna materia, sin embargo su apellido le llamaba la atención, al igual que los apellidos de los otros dos alumnos: Sonia y Manic. Pronto terminó por comprobar que los tres eran hermanos, pero las actas de nacimiento no estaban en el archivo (por más raro que eso fuera). El archivo de Blaze yacía libre de problemas de todo tipo y conservaba las calificaciones más altas que hubo visto en cualquier escuela, sólo competía con el historial de la eriza rosa, el que le ganaba únicamente por una décima en el promedio general. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que el acta de nacimiento de Blaze no tenía un apellido que la distinguiera de algo además de un gato y el nombre de los padres estaba tachado con una gran marca de corrector sobre ambas categorías, como si quisiera mantenerse en secreto; Amy no tenía nada en especial además del nombre de dos personas que aparecían como fallecidas en el acta, y siendo ella la que hizo la denuncia, pues no tenía necesidad de acercársele mucho. Se quedó pensando en el historial del erizo azul y en el apellido que tenía… "Speed" musitó para sí mientras fotocopiaba los archivos y se los devolvía a la secretaria.

Regresó con Rouge con todas las anotaciones y descubrió que ésta seguía haciendo las tareas de la escuela.

-Deja eso, tenemos que ir al registro de población para buscar algunas actas –anunció al ver a su compañera entretenida con las cuentas.

-¿Qué pasa, Knuckles? –preguntó impactada por la orden; sin embargo, él no respondió. No pudo hacer nada al respecto además de ponerse su abrigo y seguirlo.

**¡Gracias por los comentarios positivos! seguiremos esta historia, nunca dijimos que no la íbamos a continuar xD sólo nos faltan otras ideas para los caps q siguen del 10 :P y ya después publicamos más y más ;) haha**

**los queremos mucho!**


	7. Espía

**Capitulo 7.**

**Espía.**

Todos los días, a cierta hora, el erizo plateado iba a la habitación donde tenían a su secuestrada, la cual era sucia y desarreglada, era una verdadera conmoción tenerla ahí, en condiciones tan bajas y viles, eso no era parte de él. Entró, sintiéndose cada vez más terrible de cometer ese acto tan bajo... pero era un asesino, no podía empezar con patrañas e inmutarse con ese tipo de cosas, cometía esos actos bajos desde hace algún tiempo, y aunque, no mataba mujeres ni niños, por ser seres indefensos que no presentaban ningún problema mayor, había cometido sus crímenes con tal perfección, que ni el mejor investigador del mundo podría saber quién los mató.

Los días se habían vuelto agradables, aunque la chica era como una nube que amenazaba con volverse tormentosa y desatar su cólera, en ocasiones podría ser una yegua mansa que no tenía ánimos para moverse o inmutarse en ponerse furiosa, porque, a pesar de estar secuestrada, se sentía mucho mejor estando en ese edificio destartalado, que en la casa donde había vivido por años, con odio, con dolor, con pesadillas.

Silver platicaba con ella a diario, muy pocas veces lograba sacarle información ¿quién era ella? ¿qué quería el jefe con esa chica? No sabía las respuestas y a él no deberían importarle, pero el importaban y mucho.

Entró esa noche como había acostumbrado a hacer, a verla dormir, plácidamente como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho eso, como si nunca hubiera dormido completamente de un tirón. Pero esta noche, esta noche la chica no estaba quieta, se movía entre sueños, y temblaba de frío.

Silver, curioso, se acercó a ella. Puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, tanto que su temperatura elevada casi le quemo la mano al tacto.

Silver salió de la habitación, y cuando volvió, traía consigo una manta y trozos de tela que podían pasar por compresas que sumergía en agua fría. Las colocó en su frente, y humedeció sus brazos, mientras escuchaba los susurros dolidos de su secuestrada: "no" "no lo haga" "déjeme" ¿cuáles eran los tormentos de su mente? ¿Que era aquello que la perturbaba tanto que la obligaba a pedirle que la dejara aun estando dormida? "nunca me abandones" fue un susurro, un débil susurro sin fuerzas que se escapó de los labios de la gata lila. Lo que llevó a Silver a pensar que ella necesitaba de alguien quien la quisiera, por más que lo negara, sabía que lo necesitaba.

Le dio la vuelta a la gata, buscando la manera de humedecer la mayor parte de su cuerpo para que la temperatura bajara más rápido, pero cuando levantó la blusa, no vio lo que esperaba ver, no era una espalda lisa y fina, con la piel más suave y brillante... eran... cicatrices… cicatrices que le marcaban la piel, parecían hechas con latigazos, golpes secos o quemaduras... lo que lo dejó pasmado, jamás imaginó que ella ocultaría bajo su ropa algo así, tocó con sus dedos suavemente las líneas finas de pequeñas marcas.  
>–¿Pero qué? –se preguntó al sentirlas, eran... reales.<p>

Pensaban que eran cosa de su imaginación, que trataba de buscar un explicación al dolor persistente de la chica, una chica que a pesar de estar secuestrada no mostraba el más mínimo interés de salir de ahí, ni el más mínimo en seguir con vida... tenía cicatrices reales, no eran especulaciones, eran tan reales como los sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en el erizo.

Blaze estaba tensa, apretaba sus ojos con tal fuerza que las lágrimas inconscientes brotaban de ellos, acosada por pesadillas perturbadoras, delirios impensables, que no dejaban en paz su mente y sus pensamientos.

¿Pero qué vida la de la chica? ¿Qué le ocurría? Quería saberlo... Silver quería saberlo. Minutos después, cuando la fiebre logró bajar lo suficiente para que la gata recobrara la consciencia, el osó a preguntarle.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –en realidad, él quería saber cómo se había hecho esas cicatrices, pero no sabía cómo sacarle el tema, era algo... demasiado delicado.

Desubicada, la gata miró a su alrededor, como si no recordara donde se encontraba, pero unos iris ambarinos capturaron su mirada y entonces pudo recordar.

Se encontraba en una habitación de algún lugar desolado, secuestrada por ese erizo que se hacía pasar por su amigo.

–¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó desconfiada.

La enérgica pregunta de la gata le dio por confirmación que ella ya se encontraba bien, dio un suspiro de alivio y procedió a contestarle, mientras volvía a humedecer la compresa y colocarla en su frente.

–Tenías fiebre muy alta.

Con desprecio, Blaze quitó la compresa fría de su frente, y trató de levantarse, pero un mareo se apoderó de su cuerpo, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de tocar el suelo, unos brazos fuertes rodearon su débil figura,y delicadamente, como a una flor, ella se depositó en el lecho.

–No deberías ponerte de pie – la reprendió el erizo.

Blaze no entendía porque ese comportamiento para con ella.

– ¿Por qué mantenerme con vida? – preguntó con osadía – ¿por qué no dejas que muera para acabar con esto mucho más rápido? Silver osciló por un momento y apartó su mirada dorada de los ojos fulminantes de la lila. La respuesta llegó a su mente como algo inconsciente, "porque no quiero" pensó, pero no fue capaz de decirlo.

La cubrió con la manta nuevamente, y salió sin responder.

Tenía que reponer fuerzas, estaba muy débil, y si quería salir de esa con vida, tenía que estar fuerte, aunque, a Blaze tampoco le importaba volver a su abusiva y despreciable vida con los Cravioto, lo que haría si saliera, sería huir muy, muy lejos de ese lugar, seguro la señora Cravioto pensaba que ella estaba muerta, y entonces, tendría esperanzas, si estaba muerta, ella no la molestaría más, si se hacía pasar muerta al salir de ahí, no tendría que regresar... así que no opuso resistencia cuando el erizo de plata la estaba alimentando, él decía que sanaría pronto.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella con poca fuerza, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Porque necesitaba... necesitaba saber cómo era el ser en quien más confiaba en esta vida. Blaze se repudiaba ¿llegar a confiar en tu secuestrador? debía de estar loca...

Silver soltó una audible carcajada.

–Soy Silver – le dijo, como si la pregunta que acababa de hacer fuera realmente estúpida.

Blaze puso su semblante serio, y se rehusó a probar otro bocado más, no le gustó que se burlara de ella. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, resoplando exasperada.

–No me refería a eso –dijo con enojo – ¿qué clase de persona eres? Mi padre decía que existen dos tipos de personas, las buenas y las malas. Eres bueno conmigo, pero me secuestraste, así que no sé. Me confundes.

Silver no pudo seguir mirándola a los ojos, y sencillamente respondió.

–Soy alguien que ha sufrido mucho en la vida -esa respuesta dejó a Blaze algo sorprendida, no se esperaba eso de él, en realidad, no se espera ninguna de las actitudes que el erizo tenía con ella "ya somos dos" pensó, pero se limitó a guardar silencio, pensando, analizando que tenía que decir en esas simples palabras, pero se dio cuenta, de que el mensaje era claro, había sufrido, era así, sólo literal, no había nada más oculto en ese frase –¿de qué son tus moretones? – Pregunto el erizo cuando Blaze guardo silencio – ¿y las cicatrices en tu espalda...?  
>–¡Me miraste! –dijo indignada –¿miraste mi cuerpo cuando estaba dormida?<p>

–No. Sólo estaba cuidándote – se acercó a ella y entonces supo que era verdad – quiero saber que te pasó.

–Nada – fue su sencilla respuesta, y miraba a la nada, un espacio vacío de la habitación, evitando así su mirada preocupada. Silver comprendió que aún no era el momento para hablar de eso, sabía que a la gata le dolía el hecho de que se metiera mucho en cosas personales que la atormentaban, pero también sabía que elle necesitaba desahogo para poder quedar libre de los demonios de su mente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shadow se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta de entrada de esa casa descascarada pensativo en todo lo que estaba pasando, en especial en el "por qué" de tener a esa chica aún con ellos… él sabía en el fondo que no le molestaba realmente que su compañero se hubiera ofrecido a cuidar de ella, finalmente tenía el presentimiento de que eso pasaría tarde o temprano, y al parecer era la última de sus preocupaciones. Sabía que Silver era fuerte y que intentar algo en su contra era una mala opción. Sin embargo, lo que lo tenía de verdad confundido no era eso, sino algunas cosas que había oído días atrás, días en los que se había dedicado a espiar las conversaciones de su jefe al teléfono: el doctor Eggman. Como ya se sabía, Shadow no pensaba que él fuera una marioneta, por lo que, poco antes de que le encomendaran la misión del secuestro de la gata, también anduvo yendo y viniendo, con su control caos, de las oficinas presidenciales, las que por algún motivo para él, también se relacionaban con la misión que apenas estaba cumpliendo. Varias conversaciones se daban entre dos personajes que se le hicieron peculiares: el Licenciado Speed: nuevo Secretario General del Comité Ejecutivo Nacional y el asistente de la presidencia: El Doctor Cravioto.

"_El Licenciado Speed iba llegando, se escuchaba por el resonar de sus pasos; Shadow se encontraba oculto del otro lado del cuarto, pero su oído era tan bueno que pudo escuchar el andar firme y decidido de aquella víctima de su curiosidad. No le diría nunca a Silver lo que estaba haciendo porque a éste no le parecería nunca, pero su opinión poco le importaba, por eso era que seguía en ese lugar; inmóvil y calmado… esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que relacionara a esas figuras con su jefe y actuales trabajos. Mientras tanto, oía también al Doctor Cravioto hablar por teléfono._

_-Regresé a media noche, fue imposible salir antes. Me tuve que regresar con el presidente, iba a volver al rato, pero tenía que hablar contigo antes –le notificó y saludó con un apretón fuerte de manos._

_-¿Cuál es la gran urgencia?_

_-No te burles –respondió -¿no ves cómo están las cosas? ¿Qué no tenemos candidato? Está saliendo dinero a montones de Green Hill y no tenemos quien se encargue de la investigación –replicó el Doctor._

_-¿Qué piensa el presidente? Por eso estoy aquí –dijo el Licenciado Speed, mirándolo fijamente; Shadow seguía interesado._

_-No me malinterpretes, somos tú y yo amigos, pero no necesita intermediarios el presidente para hablar conmigo –le dio una tarjeta._

_-Escúchame un segundo, el presidente confía en tu capacidad, lealtad… eres familia y te quiere invitar a la secretaría para que apoyes al nuevo candidato –respondió con voz fría y trémula._

_-A ver si no se vuelve a equivocar._

_-La mayoría sigue en el gabinete, la ley no lo permite; tendrá que decidirse por Scourge. Era cercano a De la Vega, buen economista y sin mancha._

_-Es tu delfín –añadió Speed en ese momento._

_-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo que importa es el proyecto… Scourge es leal –dijo tomándose una taza de café caliente._

_-Sólo falta que el presidente lo diga… entonces todo el mundo se cuadra –dijo espetando con el mismo ceño indiferente._

_-Eso esperamos, pero recibimos muchas presiones._

_-¿Y a cambio qué me piden?_

_-El presidente quiere que te encargues de una investigación paralela, secreta –Speed le miró con odio en ese momento, sin poder creer las palabras que había estado escuchando._

_-No tienes madre –espetó inmediatamente –dile al presidente que "no, gracias" que si eso implica que pierda la secretaría, dile lo mismo: "no, gracias" –se acercó lentamente al doctor –y antes de que me levante y te MIENTE LA MADRE dime qué les hice para que me propusieran eso._

_-Es un deseo especial del presidente, licenciado. Te garantizo acceso a todo lo que se encuentre en la investigación; la oficial tendrá demasiadas trabas jurídicas, tú no. No te mirarán y vas a tener acceso a todo lo que encuentren. Recursos ilimitados directos y te reportas al presidente a través mío –dijo con ceño frío y duro. El licenciado Speed y padre de Sonic, quien no involucraba a sus hijos en absolutamente nada, es más, los alejaba lo más que podía, dio un resoplo envuelto en una risa._

_-Eres un cabrón, Maquiavelo –se volvió a acercar al Doctor –pero te advierto que no me voy a quemar las manos con esta investigación."_

Una investigación paralela, era una de las cosas en las que pensaba también, pero no podía entender la relación que eso tenía con su asunto, el de la muchacha secuestrada… siguió recordando conversaciones hasta quedarse sentado en el mismo parque que esa chica calcinó como acto de defensa, un lugar pocas veces visitado al grado de volverse antisocial. Cuando recordaba las llamadas, éstas no parecían tener mucho sentido… "asegúrate de que pague, esta es la dirección de su hija…" les habían dicho el día en que les encomendaron seguirla y capturarla, pero no lograba nada. Llegó a resignarse y pensar que su compañero tenía razón y que no debía involucrarse, pero sus pensamientos se difuminaban cuando recordaba que él y Silver no eran los únicos sicarios de Eggman, sino que había más personas, personas a las que sí les contaba motivos… desconocía si lo que les contaba era la verdad o mentiras bien elaboradas, pero eso no era lo importante, sino que a ellos no les decía nada; llegando a sentirse en ocasiones ofendido por ese mismísimo hecho. Desde esa conversación, sus intrusiones a las oficinas de Eggman se hicieron más frecuentes, escuchando conversaciones sobre pagas y trabajos hechos sostenidas con voces que después se le hicieron familiares conforme "visitaba" las oficinas presidenciales, una de esas conversaciones involucraba al Licenciado Speed y a uno de los miembros del partido en el que trabajaba, argumentando que le dejara la investigación y que Vector le debía la vida.

"_-Por cierto, en Mushroom Hill zone están bien encabronados –se refería al Licenciado Speed con un poco de enojo –y han metido 300 millones de aros a la campaña, y si no cuajó, que les devuelvan el dinero._

_Speed detectó la mentira de inmediato._

_-Que no mientan, nadie mete 300 millones a una campaña, máximo quince, además es una inversión; si el candidato pierde o pasa cualquier cosa, la inversión se pierde, así de simple… ¿cuándo vas al norte?_

_-El jueves –anunció su compañero._

_-No los metas en la misma cuenta –pidió en forma de orden._

_-¿Qué pasó, cuate? Si me sé el caminito de memoria. Nos vemos."_

Era algo obvio para Shadow después de esa conversación que algo tenían que ver los cárteles con los partidos, pero como no le pagaban para saber de más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra y determinar si su jefe estaba involucrado en la misma situación. Pero la conversación más reciente que había oído, justamente una semana antes de ese día fue una entre el fiscal a cargo de la investigación oficial, la que tendría trabas y problemas judiciales y el Doctor Cravioto, el asistente presidencial.

"_-¿Cómo va la investigación? –preguntó el Doctor con la misma ausencia preocupante de brío y sonrisa cínica._

_-De eso quería hablar con el presidente, pero no está disponible –dijo desdeñoso._

_-Por eso él me manda como sus oídos._

_-No se ofenda, pero por eso es que debo tratar asuntos que sólo el presidente DEBE escuchar –dijo casi indiferente. El fiscal era buen amigo de De la Vega y de su familia._

_-Pase, vamos a conversarlo –insistió con brío._

_-Me dicen que se está inclinando por la idea de una acción concertada –dijo con el mismo brío. Shadow siguió oculto en las oficinas, escuchando silencioso y con apariencia indiferente –si me permite un consejo: no mencione ninguna hipótesis de complot sin mencionar a los participantes._

_-No discuto mis líneas de investigación con nadie._

_-Sólo quiero ayudar –dijo con esa misma sonrisa preocupante._

_-Como los que meten sus narices en mis videos, no sólo en los míos, sino en todas las dependencias._

_-Sería una falla muy grave de los sistemas de seguridad._

_-Confío en que usted me hará saber quién lo ordenó._

_-Claro, y le insisto… no presente hipótesis sin pruebas. La prensa está especulando con nombres. Todos supondrán que las filtraciones vienen de su oficina._

_-No me subestime, yo sé de estas cosas –dijo con voz trémula –usted es especialista en las relaciones con la prensa, limítese a eso –se miraron con un odio profundo e hipócrita. Entonces el fiscal se levantó y lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada. Shadow ahora miraba discretamente, oculto entre todo –como dicen en mi tierra: cuando riegan el campo… ¡salen las ratas! –el Doctor frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada fuerte, cerrando la puerta. Entonces llegó alguien que no esperaba el erizo negro: El Licenciado Speed._

_-¿Qué quería el fiscal? –preguntó._

_-Lo de siempre: hablar con el presidente y quejarse –respondió indiferente –dice que hay gente copiando videos y haciendo investigaciones._

_-Pues no sé nada._

_-Si no sabes nada, muy mal –respondió un poco exasperado, pero no se notaba demasiado –dile a tu gente que sea más discreta ¿cómo van con la investigación?_

_-Ahí vamos, armando un cuadro de posibles enemigos y viendo los intereses que afectaba –de inmediato el Doctor Cravioto congeló su cara, impávida –no creo que la gente se trague lo del "asesino solitario"._

_-La gente creerá lo que tenga que creerse –respondió indiferente y lo invitó a salir apretándole la mano –estamos en contacto."_

**Shadow anda de espía *w* quiere saber mas sobre su trabajo...**

**Gracias por los comentarios, pero u.u esperaba que la historia gustase, y al contrario de meter presión, los reviews incitan al escritor a seguir adelante, ya que le demuestra la opinión y lo que piensan los lectores de su historia ;)**

**Por cierto, estoy en un nuevo proyecto, se llama "Viajera del tiempo" *w* si quieren pasen por n.n y me dicen que opinan de mi nueva historia... es aventura, acción y romance, les dejo el summary para que se hagan una idea:**

_**"Eggmanland... Sonic el erizo me contaba historias de que Eggmanland era un sueño, uno que no se haria realidad, y sin embargo, ha ocurrido... y sonic ha muerto" Una guerrera de la resistencia, accidentalmente viaja al pasado por culpa de un chaos control, sin saber como, tratara de encontrar a la única persona que la ayudara a regresar, y a salvar a su mundo: Shadow el erizo.**_

**Espero que dejen reviews, tanto en esta como en la otra historia n.n**

**Nos leemos (^w^)/**


	8. Tiempo perdido

**Capitulo 8.**

**Tiempo perdido.**

Habían pasado ya otras cuatro semanas, casi dos meses desde el secuestro de la chica. Durante ese tiempo, Vector y Tails habían estado checando los videos: "Esta toma fue distribuida a televisoras… aquí se pueden ver a las dependencias, periodistas, candidato, diamante de seguridad… para mí la actitud de la guardia es normal, aunque son pocos, es la posición correcta para cuidar a alguien en una multitud" detuvo la grabación al ver el rostro de Rack el Rodweiller y pidió una impresión para confirmar las sospechas de su amigo Storm en Emerald Hill. "Mire esta parte… parece que hablan, pero no se ve claro. La tenían muy difícil para pasar, se están golpeando y abriendo paso como pueden. O'Mayer casi llegó, está pegado y aquí lo vemos en el lado izquierdo; después lo vemos al lado derecho y… dispara" describió Tails al enseñarle la imagen y ver cómo le metían el balazo al candidato, Vector no quedó muy convencido "Pero ¿cómo llega? "se abrió paso entre la gente y muy fácil" respondió "a ver, Tails… me estás diciendo que O'Mayer llega sólo, armado, a menos de un metro y le mete un balazo en la sien" "Sí, para cuando llega, el diamante de seguridad está casi desecho… o no encontró resistencia o lo ayudaron… mira: franco derecho del candidato: LIBRE y después del disparo empieza lo bueno, todos se enciman entre sí y algunos se llevan a O'Mayer y al candidato" entonces Vector señaló de nuevo al sujeto que vio la vez pasada… al de los binoculares y pelaje blanco. Encontrarlo tranquilo en todo el mitin lo obligó a sospechar.

Knuckles seguía en la investigación del paradero de la chica, el que parecía imposible de encontrar, porque lo poco que se encontraba de ella, era inmediatamente negado o repelido, pues a pesar de su privilegiada posición como agente policiaco, nadie le proporcionaba la información como él deseaba, pues clasificaban los historiales de esa chica como "secretos" por "expresas órdenes federales"; pero no se rindió y siguió investigando; por suerte no fue igual para con Sonic y sus hermanos, porque sí le dieron acceso a esos datos. Su sorpresa fue tal al descubrir la ascendencia de los erizos que no pudo evitar que una mueca saliera de su templado rostro… ¿quiénes son estas personas en realidad? Sólo los hijos de uno de los políticos más influyentes del partido al que pertenecía el candidato muerto. Imaginó entonces que… si había podido obtener esa información sobre los hijos del Licenciado Speed, podría hacer lo mismo con la información protegida de la gata.

Lo mandaron al demonio porque no creyeron en su palabra hasta que pudo probar su identidad… para ser mandado de nuevo a la fregada. En su estancia escolar lo estuvo hablando con Rouge, quien se negaba a continuar el caso porque lo veía como una fatídica pérdida de tiempo.

-Rouge, no sólo es un trabajo, es la vida de una chica que confía en nosotros –agregó. La murciélago se le quedó mirando reprobatoriamente.

-Su vida… creo que a estas alturas no deberíamos preocuparnos, mejor una niña denunció y no sus propios padres… -a Knuckles le volvieron a llegar las ideas y se fue corriendo a dirección –no lograrás nada.

-¡Tú eres la que no está logrando nada! –respondió y se fue del salón corriendo. Rouge se sintió un poco culpable por las palabras de su compañero… lo que era raro en ella dado a que siempre se salía con la suya, pero también sintió su ego herido dado que ella jamás había fallado una misión, por lo mismo decidió tomar la lista de relacionados con el caso y hacer una identificación visual de todos. Localizó rápidamente a los hermanos Speed, Amy y a Cream y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para acercarse a ellos "sutilmente"… porque esa mujer de sutil tenía lo mismo que de paciente. Su estrategia para acercárseles tendría que ser algo nuevo, peculiar.

Pasó un día.

La camisa blanca almidonada... la falda marrón a cuadros... zapatos colegiales negro... era un uniforme de pacotilla, ¡era horrible! pero tampoco es que le quedara mal, al contrario: a Rouge The Bat, la sensual agente en cubierta; todo, absolutamente todo, le quedaba de maravilla... era una diosa, tenía un cuerpo magnifico, una figura de muñeca y una cara de ángel que combinaba con su dulce sonrisa.

Otro día en el escuela, ella quería una verdadera misión, no estar en un escuela investigando desapariciones de niñas.

-¿Ya vienes o qué? –le preguntó Knuckles quien parecía azotar las puerta buscando tumbarla.

Rouge abrió la puerta, su sensual figura se veía ceñida al uniforme.

–Me estaba arreglado, no tienes por qué ponerte así – dijo en defensa.

–Para ir a una escuelita en una misión te arreglas mucho.

Rouge se encogió de hombros, el uniforme le quedaba verdaderamente estupendo, y a ella, eso la complacía. –Los populares tienen que cuidar su apariencia.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste popular? – preguntó intrigado, pues llevaban poco tiempo en esa escuela y Rouge ya se había vuelto popular. No podría creerle.

-Cuando estuviste tan ocupado con tus conflictos de comida. A veces eres tan despistado – y con eso, otras de sus peleas rutinarias se hacía presente. Lo peor, es que esta se extendería y extendería, ya que no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese apartamento en el que estaban por el tiempo que durara la misión como para separarlos.

Rouge se indignó por algo que dijo, y le lanzó una patada giratoria que le atinó en la cara, pocas veces, sus discusiones terminaban en peleas físicas, pero a Knuckles, por mucho que la chica lo exaspere, no le gustaba golpearla, él se limitaba a recibir, esquivar y a darle una que otra nalgada para que se calmara, pero eso ocasionaba más enojo de parte de la murciélago.

–Si no fueras mi compañero, seguro el jefe no me obligaría a esto – decía la murciélago dando otra patada.  
>–Sí, ¡mira quién habla! La que no puede con un simple caso de desaparición.<p>

Knuckles analizaba sus movimientos, mayormente patadas, y se preparaba para otra, tomándola de la pierna, y dejándola tirada en el suelo, cosa que indignó más a Rouge, quien reaccionó rápido y lo dejó caer, quedando ella sobre él.

–Te gustó – le soltó de repente y descaradamente.

Knuckles se sonrojó y se la quitó de encima, Rouge que antes había estado arreglada, ahora tenía la facha de una pordiosera.

–¿Tú gustarme? Si eres más fea que un carro viejo – le dijo, cosa que molestó más a la murciélago, quien se preparaba para seguir dándole la paliza de su vida, pero entonces, el reloj sonó, llamando su atención.

–¡Demonios, llegaremos tarde! – Gritó Rouge mientras tomaba su bolso y salía cerrando la puerta de golpe para golpear a Knuckles en la cabeza– ¡otra vez por tu culpa!

–¡Mi culpa! ¡Tú te estás tomando la escuela demasiado literal!

Dos semanas aproximadamente, dos eran las que llevaba ya casi con ese murciélago en la casa, y era un verdadero milagro no haberla matado ya; se sentía tentado en las noches a ir a su habitación y ponerle una almohada en la cabeza. Olvidándose de sus preocupaciones, salió de la casa siguiéndola de cerca, las personas que los veían discutir pensaban que eran una pareja, porque peleaban con la intensidad de unas personas enamoradas, lo cual era irónico.

Llegaron juntos, y vieron entre todos los alumnos a la eriza rosa recostada cerca de la pared de la entrada principal, como todos los días… era ella la culpable de que ellos estuvieran ahí. Inmediatamente, en vez de concentrarse en sus clases como alumnos normales, ahora se concentraban en su investigación, la cual era caso perdido, pues la gata, no existía.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Vector, Jet y Tails, fueron a buscar al extranjero que Wave les había notificado, uno que estaba a punto de declarar en la fiscalía federal y había mandado publicar sus notas a revistas populares de política tanto nacional como internacional. Se quedaron esperando afuera de la fiscalía para ver que llegara, Tails aún veía la imagen que tenía en la mano, una que Jet había pedido a Wave apenas les habían encomendado ir por él; mientras tanto, la golondrina seguía con las investigaciones de su área.

-¿Con esta mugre imagen lo piensas reconocer? –preguntó Tails cuando vio la calidad de la foto: blanco y negro, borrosa y sólo iluminada por un lado, dejando ver sólo la mitad de la silueta, de hecho… no parecía tener forma alguna. Jet se enojó por el comentario.

-Sí se parece –defendió el halcón con el cigarro en mano. Él no formaba parte del equipo de investigación, pero sí de defensa, era alguna clase de guardaespaldas.

-¡No me friegues, una fotocopia toda borrosa…!

-Es él –señaló al ver un taxi acercarse, adentro había un personaje: un puercoespín café y de ojos azules.

-¿Cómo sa…? –iba a preguntar Tails, pero en ese instante salió del carro –sí es él –de inmediato afirmó y entonces Jet se acercó a él; el zorro le siguió el paso.

-Vamos –se acercó y lo saludó –buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes –respondió extrañado y extendiendo la mano.

Jet le torció el brazo y Tails fue por la maleta. El puercoespín fue llevado por la fuerza a una camioneta a la vez que gritaba por ayuda. Cuando se acercaron los policías, éstos sólo sacaron las placas gritando: "Seguridad de Green Hill; todo está en orden" entonces el atrapado por el agarre se dejó llevar y meter de forma un poco violenta al automóvil.

Cuando llegaron con Vector, éste ya estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡De verdad que hay ser muy PENDEJOS para levantar a un tipo… no a un extranjero enfrente de la fiscalía y a plena luz de día! ¿¡Qué no quedamos en ser discretos!? –gritó con furia y entonces Jet y Tails se miraron entre sí.

-Pero, Vector, nos dijeron que apenas declaraba se iba de Green Hill –argumentó Tails en su favor, entonces Vector sólo dio un respiro resignado. Jet le envió una mirada extraña al zorro, queriendo preguntar y a la vez… no saber.

-¿Dónde está? –fue lo único que preguntó antes de que le respondieran que en la sala.

Jet miró a Tails.

-Pero capitán, es que nos dijeron… pinche puto –reprendió Jet en forma de burla, pero Tails ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Pero estuvo divertido ¿no? –soltó entre risas y se levantaron.

Vector se acercó al puercoespín extranjero y le extendió su boleto y pasaporte.

-Aquí tiene sus documentos –dijo condescendientemente, sólo recibió un gracias con la cabeza baja –solamente hay una condición.

-Dígame.

-Necesito que me cuente lo que iba a declarar –pidió, pero éste sólo le respondió que lo que sabía estaba ya en las revistas –mire amigo, usted me cuenta y se va directo al aeropuerto ¿le parece? –no hubo respuesta y se levantó con sus cosas documentos.

-Está bien –exclamó –fue en una cena –empezó cuando vio que había dejado el pasaporte y el boleto encima de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Dos semanas antes del atentado… sabía que se reunían periódicamente, pero ahí estaban celebrando un cumpleaños. Había políticos, empresarios, gente de negocios; me citaron porque tenía que cerrar un negocio con el dueño de un banco y el Doctor Cravioto, pero llegué atrasado y me pidieron esperar en la sala, donde oí algo_: "en cualquier campaña llega un momento en el que el candidato tiene que marcar su propio rumbo" "sí, pero en la misma dirección_" se reunieron porque querían felicitar a De la Vega por el discurso que había dado cuatro semanas antes. Luego no llegaba, estaban preocupados, el Doctor intentó tranquilizarlos, pero el hermano del presidente estaba muy molesto… el candidato no llegaba y ahí fue cuando la gente empezó a mal hablar de él; que no los respetaba, que no sabía quiénes eran sus jefes reales. El ambiente se tensó más hasta que él llegó, pero se veía cansado. Estaba molesto, ni siquiera agradeció la cena y sacó a colación las situaciones en las demás ciudades y la economía de Green Hill, dijo que había sido informado de que millones de aros habían salido de la zona, y que la mayoría eran de los que estaban ahí reunidos. El hermano del presidente dijo: "¡Tú deberías dejar de estar chingando y alinearte como es debido!" el candidato se levantó y le hizo frente: "¡Yo no soy el que está chingando! Yo voy a ser el presidente de Green Hill y tú, a partir de final de año, dejarás de ser el hermano del presidente y serás un ciudadano como todos, que dará cuentas de sus actos" intervino el doctor: "Sí, Mauro, tal vez. Pero los acuerdos previos se tienen que cumplir. No haremos borrón y cuenta nueva" "Les advierto, que les quede claro… será mi presidencia… MIS REGLAS" después de eso, De la Vega salió enfrente de mí y ni me vio, esperé al Doctor, nunca salió así que me fui directamente a mi hotel.

-Necesito una lista de los que estaban ahí –ordenó y le pasó un lapicero y una libreta… digno profesor de Knuckles.

Wave a lo largo de esa semana había traído noticias de sus investigaciones personales, insistiendo en la falla de la campaña política, el tema principal era relanzar la imagen del candidato y fortalecer el discurso, el que fue probado en grupos de enfoque, con palabras impactantes y frases diseñadas por comunicólogos políticos. El discurso fue de alto impacto, el que fue enviado para su aprobación… lo que causó descontento en el presidente.

Storm envió a Vector una grabación urgente a Vector:

"_Será un mensaje corto, pero de prisa, quiero llegar al aeropuerto para que lo recibas hoy mismo. Amigo, la cosa se está poniendo fea: ayer saquearon toda mi oficina, se llevaron todo lo que encontraron… debieron haber hecho mucho ruido, pero acá parece que nadie vio nada; esto me hace más desconfiado ¡somos una dependencia policial! ¿Cómo puede entrar alguien con total impunidad y llevarse todo lo que puede? Yo tenía una lista de cuarenta sospechosos y las pruebas de que no había sido una sola arma ni un solo tirador. Recuperé un casquillo de 9 mm en Emerald Hill… ese lo escondí muy bien, y lo sigo teniendo, pero el arma del asesinado, el gato Chávez en el bar, ésa se la llevaron; yo vi a ese tipo en el mitin de Emerald Hill y entró como uno de mis sospechosos. Iba a mandar la escuadra junto con los peritos para ver si el casquillo había sido lanzado con esa arma… sólo me quedan las pruebas positivas a Rack el Rodweiller… lo demás desapareció."_

**TT-TT estoy sumamente triste... porque creo que a la gente no le gusta el fic, MGCT94 y yo estamos trabajando mucho en esto... Gracias a Mizu-kumi por su review, pero igual me decepciono, no estamos logrando lo esperado, pero :D si desde el cap 10 no lo lee alguien mas y empiezan a subir los reviews, juro que me cambio el nombre ;) sin duda creo que hasta ahora es el mejor.**

**Hasta la próxima, porque no soy de las que dejan un fic por la mitad.**


	9. Traumas de una vida perdida

**Capitulo 9.**

**Traumas de una vida perdida.**

Meses habían pasado, eso se le hacía raro, Blaze… no estaba, se había ido… era como si ella no existiera, como si lo que le dijo el cocodrilo fuera verdad, tarde se dio cuenta de que a Blaze se la había tragado la tierra.

Despertó empapada de sudor, aún estaba conmocionada, todo lo que había visto, todo lo que había descubierto la tenía anonadada, odiaba la rutina, odiaba ese sentimiento de aprensión que se posesionaba en su pecho "¿por qué tuve que ver eso?" se preguntó con voz ronca mientras intentaba dejar de lado todos esos nombres y caras involucradas en el caso, tampoco podía creer que el jefe de la policía: el cocodrilo Vector, estuviera involucrado en un caso de semejante magnitud o que le llamaran "capítan"; fue aún más su pavor cuando notó varios nombres distintos, como Rack el Rodweiller y otras tantas cosas más, no podía seguir durmiendo por más que quisiera, jadeaba por la impresión. Se informaba siempre de las noticias y asuntos políticos… ¿pero que el asistente presidencial estuviera financiando la investigación? Tenía sentido por un lado… pero nada de lo que veía en las noticias se parecía siquiera a lo que el archivo decía, "deja de pensar tanto ahora, Amy" se dijo a sí misma mientras se sostenía la cabeza para sentir las brillantes gotas de sudor correrle por la frente. Se levantó, aún no había salido el sol, pero sentía que no volvería a dormirse aunque lo intentara... así que paciente y decidida esperó la llegada del amanecer.

Mientras trabajaba en su computadora, para las tareas escolares, no se podía concentrar, las ideas le eran sustituidas por esos perturbadores pensamientos... movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de callar las voces de su mente, unas que le pedían a gritos liberar aquellas tensiones que le generaban el exceso de saber. Quiso evitar por un momento todos los posibles temas para iniciar su escrito, porque los géneros no ayudaban a que ella se mantuviera enfocada "¿Qué haré?" se preguntó a sí misma, entonces recordó: "Si tienes algo que te atormente, escríbelo" era la voz de su madre, quien había muerto hacía varios años.

Amy abrió un documento nuevo en su computadora y comenzó a teclear, esperando descargar sus frustraciones en él, deseando que todo despejara su mente de manera que sus pensamientos no se volvieran algo además de un simple sueño. Había notificado a sus compañeros de equipo (Sonic entre ellos) que ella haría todo una vez que terminó la primera parte del trabajo, lo que quería ella era despejarse.

Caminó despacio, recorriendo cada una de las calles con su mirada, como si así pudiera descubrir algo más, llegó entonces a ese callejón por donde vio a Blaze la última vez, todo destruido aun, nadie se iba a dignar a mandar a repararlo "¿qué pasó ese día?" se preguntó y se adentró por las calles solitarias, caminó un poco, y se acuclilló para tocar el suelo, "Hollín."

Sólo había hollín cuando había fuego, y por alguna extraña razón, el fuego le recordaba a Blaze.

Llegó y la esperó ese día en el mismo lugar, aunque sabía de antemano que no iba a llegar... otra vez. Cuando la jornada estudiantil terminó, se dispuso a partir a su casa. Caminó a paso lento y acompasado, como si no tuviera prisa, hacia su casa a la vez que le daba vueltas a todo el asunto: el parque quemado, el día en el que Blaze se perdió… por algún motivo todo tenía una relación que le causaba escalofrío, fue tanto que no se percató ni de que Sonic la estaba siguiendo de cerca ni de que Sally venía caminando en dirección opuesta; Sally estudiaba en el turno vespertino, pero había visto a Sonic de reojo y le había llamado la atención… para variar.

En ese momento, mientras caminaba con pesadez, sintió que una mano se posaba ligeramente sobre su hombro; volteó y entonces la sonrisa inmutable de Sonic la detuvo.

–Ven conmigo – le tendió la mano. Pero antes que pudiera tomarla, llegó a su lado Sally Acorn.

–Vas a salir conmigo – le anunció la ardilla con arrogancia, espetándoselo casi como una orden en espera de ser contestada de buena manera. Amy bajó la mirada y se marchó resignada, eso no era propio de ella, Sonic sabía que algo estaba mal, algo la preocupaba más de lo que aparentaba.

–Iré contigo – aseguró Sonic a Amy cargándola y llevándosela consigo a quién sabe dónde, sin objetar, se dejó llevar por los brazos de su amado erizo supersónico... llegaron a una hermosa playa, la playa de Emerald Coast – quiero saber qué es lo que te aflige – le dijo una vez estuvieron sentados en la calidad arena.

Ella desvió la mirada, con voz casi inaudible admitió.

–Tengo miedo –reveló con la voz quebrada, como si algo por dentro se estuviera consumiendo, como si un ente estuviera sustituyendo a Amy… a su Amy -¡estoy asustada, demasiado asustada! –expresó en forma de exclamación y entonces fue cuando se pegó al cuerpo de Sonic sin importarle si fuera él… le daba lo mismo en ese instante, no le importaba si siquiera se iba a aferrar a un cactus, lo único que quería era aferrarse.

Supo entonces que ella lloraría si le preguntaba de nuevo, así que, sólo guardó silencio, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, y buscaba algo sensible qué decir, a veces, su bocaza no ayudaba, y su impertinencia podría dañar a la persona que más amaba "no hay qué temer. Yo estoy aquí" le dijo al oído... y se dejó abrazar por los brazos del consuelo. Sonic no sabía de qué estaba hablándole ella, no creía que algo de verdad la pudiera asustar. Asustar a aquella eriza rosa era imposible… casi al parecer porque ahora ella estaba sacando sus emociones de una manera tan líquida que terminó por empaparle los hombros, pero lo que pudo asegurar después fue que jamás sintió tantas ganas de estar con esa chica.

Cuando la dejó en su casa, llegó a su apartamento, donde lo esperaban sus otros hermanos Speed… cinco letras que podrían definirse con elegancia. Eso era lo que predominaba en la vida de los hermanos Speed... elegancia definitiva, a pesar de que su padre hubiera decido mantener en secreto sus vidas y su profesión, Sonia, Sonic y Manic, vivían en uno de los mejores apartamentos de Station Square, lleno de lujos que solo las posiciones de los políticos podían ofrecer... sin embargo, la escuela elemental de Station Square no era la mejor y aunque ellos no lo sabían, estaban ahí por protección. Sus días eran rutinarios, se levantaban temprano para ir a la escuela, desayunaban, se iban juntos, a veces, Sonic se iba y los dejaba por ser lentos... pasaban una jornada estudiantil que aburría a muerte, en las que casi se dormían, cuando salían, la pasaban bien con sus amigos, los cuales principalmente eran Amy y Cream... aunque también había una que otra chica colada por Sonic que les unía, a las cuales Amy, en la mayoría de las veces, terminaba por ahuyentarlas, a todos se le hacía cómico... y en las noches, veían T.V, jugaban X-box, comían en restaurantes y pedían a domicilio. Eso era lo bueno de no tener un representante, lo gratificante de vivir solos. Pero las rutinas no terminaban ahí, las noches, no únicamente se despedían con unos buenos deseos, todas las noches... todas, absolutamente todas, desde hacía seis años, Sonia, la hija mayor de los Speed, despertaba a sus hermanos con sus llantos, pues sus pesadillas eran atormentadas por recuerdos desdibujados en la mente de la eriza.

Sonic "la cosa más rápida del mundo" estaba relajado en la gran cama de su magnífica habitación, no había podido dormir últimamente por la indiferencia de Amy y la preocupación de haberla visto hurgando en papeles confidenciales de la estación de policía.

"¿Qué la tiene asi?" se preguntó, entonces, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por fuertes azotes en su puerta de caoba.

– ¡Sonic! – escuchó el timbre conocido para él a través de la puerta: Manic. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, para mirar a Manic alterado, una faceta que sólo Sonic conocía. Entonces miró el reloj de pared, las cuatro, supo lo que pasaba – ven rápido – prosiguió Manic – está volviendo a tener el ataque.

Sonic corrió hasta la habitación de su hermana, una y otra vez durante años lo había hecho, era costumbre, era rutina. Irrumpió en la habitación, y entonces la vio, se revolcaba en la cama, pateaba las sabanas, daba manotazos al aire, apretaba sus ojos fuertemente provocando que lágrimas cristalinas abandonaran la morada de sus ojos. Sonic se acercó a ella decidido. Trataba de calmar nuevamente este desastre, este ataque en que era sometida durante todas las noches su hermana mayor.

–Tranquilízate, Sonia – le pidió con voz pasiva mientras la tomaba de las manos para que no se hiciera daño.

–No puedo... no la ayudé – dijo entre delirios con voz ronca... rota, cargada de sentimientos que desaparecían con el primer rayo de luz.

Manic trataba de atar las esposas en los tobillos de su hermana a la par de la cama, así ella dejaría de luchar no sin antes hacerse mucho daño. Sonic subió en la cama, para calmar el cuerpo agitado de su hermana, y atar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con pañuelos de seda.

–No fue tu culpa... ¡escúchame, Sonia, no fue tu culpa! –le decía Manic.

–Te habrían matado a ti también si hubieras estado ahí.

A los hermanos Speed les dolía esa escena en la que ellos tenían que atarla, se movía bruscamente haciendo un ruido metálico de las esposas chocar contra los tubos de la cama, hasta que ella, exhausta, se detenía y suplicaba con voz paciente "suéltenme" "no me aten" "no soporto que me aten" Después, ellos con el corazón en la mano, le soltaban las cadenas, y la abrazaban hasta que sus lágrimas desaparecían al secarse, y el sol, con sus primeros rayos, borraban de la memoria de Sonia, esos episodios que sólo Sonic y Manic, podían recordar muy bien.

Sonic detestaba que su padre, no estuviera con ellos cuando lo necesitaban, por sus obligaciones laborales… las que eran desconocidas para ellos, no les prestaba atención, Sonia lo necesitaba, Manic lo necesitaba, él lo necesitaba.  
>Sentía que era su responsabilidad el hecho de que Sonia se culpara por semejante suceso, era una niña, no podía hacer nada, era culpa de su padre que ella se condenara cada vez que pensaba en eso, que los recuerdos tormentosos de una pérdida la agobiaran. "No fue tu culpa" siempre se lo decían. Noche tras noche.<p>

"_Seis años antes, los hermanos Speed vivían en una elegante mansión en la zona más lujosa de Station Square, con una magnifica vista hacia Coast Emerald, los atardeceres ambarinos le llenaban de júbilo, viendo al sol tocar el mar como si lo besara. El sueño frustrado de Aleena Speed era el ser enteramente feliz con su familia, su esposo y sus tres hijos, Sonia, Sonic y Manic, pero las obligaciones de su marido lo alejaban mucho de la vida familiar. Así que, Alena tenía que conformarse con estar sola en tardes llenas de tristeza.  
>Esa tarde, sus hijos se habían marchado, su esposo también, y como siempre, tenía que estar sola.<br>–La profesora de historia se enfermó del estómago, así que no hay clases para mí – anuncio la pequeña eriza que era Sonia Speed en ese entonces. _

– _¿Regresaras a casa? – le preguntó Manic, con ojos brillantes, pues le deleitaba la idea de irse temprano a casa sin haber tenido clases. _

–_No – los ojos de la eriza brillaron con picardía – iré a casa de Ginger a ver películas... y tú, mi querido Manic, no debes decírselo a Sonic. _

_Manic selló sus labios, y se fue directo a su primera clase del día en el prestigioso instituto Emerald High... Sonia miró cómo entraba su pequeño hermano al salón, Después de que éste desapareciera de su vista, se marchó con sus amigas. Unas horas más tarde, Sonia caminaba de regreso a casa, llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara, pues había comprado un regalo para el cumpleaños de su mamá que sería pronto, y quería esconderlo sin que se diera cuanta, pues se arruinaría la sorpresa. Checó una vez el bello adorno de cristal, y su cara brilló por su fulgor. Entonces, vio la casa, corrió hacia ella, y entró "¡Mami!" gritó una vez, usualmente, su madre siempre respondía a la primera llamada, y salía con un vaso de chocolate con leche listo para sus pequeños, pero esta vez... ella no llego. _

_"Mami" gritó otra vez, se quitó su abrigo y caminó hacia la cocina, su madre no estaba ahí, ni en la biblioteca, ni en el comedor, en ninguna zona de la planta baja, entonces, subió por las escaleras de mármol pulido, y revisó arriba "Mami" susurró. _

_La puerta de la habitación de los niños estaba tirada y rota en el área de la cerradura, lo que hizo que la niña se alterara y corriera a dentro, la imagen que vio la traumatizó de por vida, su madre, estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación, aferrándose a una de las cobijas de las pequeñas camas que pertenecían a sus hijos, cubierta de sangre. _

_La imagen se desdibujó cuando sus lágrimas empañaron sus ojos y entonces reaccionó corriendo hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos, llenándose de su sangre, y ahí, la vio morir... notó un escrito en el espejo, que no comprendió: "esto es para que no te olvides de mí."" _

Desde ese día, Sonia se preguntaba qué significaba a eso.

A la mañana siguiente, sus hermanos la veían tararear una alegre canción mientras preparaba el desayuno, ya estaban acostumbrados, era un ciclo, uno que se repetía y se repetía de todos modos, una rutina, pero una cotidianidad no puede seguir así por siempre.

Sonic lo comprobó cuando la actitud de Amy lo cambió todo, pues los afectaba a todos, y por más que odiara la cotidianidad, por más que detestara hacer las cosas todos los días de la misma forma, Amy no podía seguir así, se alteraba fácilmente, lo que decía que ella estaba en graves problemas que no sólo se relacionaban con su miedo.

Speed... cinco letras que significan, que nada es lo que parece...

El erizo negro llego nuevamente al edificio abandonado, tenía la necesidad de contarle a alguien todo lo que había oído, pero sabía que no debía contar nada, ni a Silver, por mucho que fuera su compañero, no podía, no debía, tenía que guardase sus descubrimientos para el… por ahora. Al entrar en la pequeña sala que hacía de recibidor de ese edificio, lo primero que vio fue a Silver recostado en un sillón lleno de polvo mirando caricaturas en un televisor viejo, cuyas imágenes eran en blanco y negro, llenas de rayas y figuras desdibujadas que desaparecían en el borde del televisor para luego volver a subir, como un ciclo sin fin.  
>–Hasta que por fin apareces – le reprochó Silver, aunque, para él era mejor que no se apareciera, estaba muy bien sin tener la fría mirada de Shadow sobre él y su secuestrada.<p>

Shadow rodó los ojos.

–¿Cómo está la víctima? – preguntó con desdén, y caminó con pasos decididos hacia la puerta de aquella habitación donde estaba encerrada, pero la voz de su compañero lo detuvo al instante en el que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

–Casi murió de fiebre – tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para fingir que no le importaba, porque lo hacía y mucho – está dormida.

Shadow no tenía nada para dudar de sus palabras, pero ya que estaba tan cerca, quiso confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, al abrir la puerta, pudo corroborar que lo que decía su compañero era cierto. La gata se encontraba en la curtida cama acurrucada con una manta, gracias a la poca luz que había en la habitación, pudo ver pequeñas gotas de sudor aperladas bajar por la frente de la lila, así supo que la fiebre se le había bajado.  
>Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, sino los amarres, las cuerdas y cadenas se encontraban en el suelo a un lado de la cama. Se giró hacia su compañero y caminó con pasos fúricos mientras lo tomaba de la sudadera para levantarlo de aquel sillón.<p>

Silver no entendía porque la actitud de su compañero, lleno de sorpresa, lo miro esperando a que dijera algo.

– ¡Le has quitado las cadenas! – Casi escupió en su cara – eres un estúpido… ¿es que acaso piensas echar a perder la misión?

Lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación, donde éste, se levantó y limpió su ropa, recogiendo su dignidad del suelo – tenía fiebre… y…

–¡Y nada! – le cortó – ahora mismo vas y vuelva a atarla.

–¿No te diste cuenta que en la pelea, ella no sabía cómo usar su piroquinesis? – Silver se encogió de hombros, se dio cuenta de que había captado el interés de Shadow cuando éste alzo una ceja interrogante – no sabe cómo hacer fuego.

–Ya qué – resopló exasperado y abandonó la sala para volver a perderse en las sombras de la noche.

Minutos después, cuando Silver estuvo seguro de que Shadow se había alejado lo suficiente, fue hacia la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta lentamente y la miró ronronear en sueños, era la primera vez que dormía tan plácidamente desde que llegó, cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó a una tienda en la esquina.

No temió que al llegar ella no estuviera, porque sabía, que ella no quería irse, no quería volver a lo que fuera que era su vida. Cuando regresó, ella había despertado, se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con la sabana en su regazo, su ceño fruncido daba a entender que estaba completamente absorta por sus pensamientos. Sonrió al verla, pues era sumamente hermosa, aun a la luz tenue de esa habitación, y aun más a las penumbras de la noche.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto, acercándose a ella con el recipiente de comida.

La gata volteó a mirarlo, y enseguida su ceño se suavizó, Silver puso su mano en su frente, sintiendo su temperatura y comprobando que estuviera bien. Blaze cerró los ojos al contacto, se sentía segura, fresca… era un sensación agradable de… afecto. En la casa donde vivió desde la muerte de su padre, Blaze nunca había vuelto a sentir algo tan confortable como eso. Apenada se ruborizó y se apartó al instante, el toque de Silver se había convertido en caricia.

–Mucho mejor – dijo sin ánimos. El erizo plateado sonrió.

–Entonces creo que puedes comer esto – le ofreció el recipiente, ella lo miró por un segundo, observando su contenido – tienes hambre.

Blaze asintió y tomó el recipiente, lleno de pollo frito y comió con las manos con un poco de desesperación, los asopados no le gustaban, y la comida de ahí, a pesar de estar un poco mejor de lo que se esperaba, no tenía un sabor que le resaltara en el paladar, le encantaba el pollo frito. Silver la miró comer, una risa escapó de su garganta junto con un susurro de: "eres una cerda", Blaze se detuvo ante tal insulto, pero luego notó que lo había malentendido, se le había salido inconscientemente… no importa, eso no cambia el hecho de que le había dicho cerda.

– Yo creí que era un gato… pero tienes razón, si, lo soy – y siguió comiéndose su gran porción de pollo frito.

Silver soltó una sonora carcajada.

–Tus modales apestan –dijo Silver, haciéndola bufar –para ser niña rica, no eres muy educada.

Blaze cambió su semblante a uno más serio, "niña rica" pensó, "¿por eso me secuestraron? Piensan que tengo dinero"

–No deberías decir eso… tus modales no son los más finos –dijo para después chuparse descaradamente la grasa de los dedos. La sonrisa de Silver desapareció mientras la observaba hacer ese acto.

–Veo que te gusta el pollo frito –comento.

Ella se echó a reír. Sí, le gustaba. Las risas se acabaron, ellos permanecieron en silencio por un minuto que pareció eterno. Blaze tenía dudas, muchísimas dudas, no es que le gustara entrometerse en la vida de los demás, pero había algo, algo que la inclinaba a desear saber. Ella rompió el silencio.

– Pensé en lo que me dijiste –bueno, no era lo que quería decir, pero por algo se empieza... notó que había logrado obtener la atención del erizo, y continuó – lo de ser amigos...

–¿Entonces quieres ser mi amiga? –preguntó con júbilo, aunque no era su intención sonar tan alegre.

–Podría ser... pero tengo que saber más de ti.

–¿Cómo qué? – Blaze estaba pensativa, quería llegar a conocer más sobre él, lo que fuera que la inclinaba a desearlo, ahora tenía la oportunidad, y debía pensar bien su pregunta.

–¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? –dijo suavemente, la sonrisa del erizo se desdibujó de su rostro, "hasta aquí" ¿qué significaba "Hasta aquí"? No sabía la respuesta, a él nada lo había llevado hasta ahí, había estado siempre en ese lugar, no tenía justificación, siempre, desde que podía recordar, su hogar eran ellos, su familia eran Shadow y los demás asesinos del cartel, había sido una especie de esclavo de su jefe desde niño, educado y criado para ser el mejor asesino y sin embargo, sus sentimientos habían salido a flote, sin importar cuantas veces habían sido tratados de reprimir. Blaze fijó su mirada amielada en la dorada del erizo, y supo que había cometido una imprudencia, él estaba tan pensativo que ya no la miraba – lo siento... no quería incomodarte.

Silver se levantó, su cara seguía en penumbras, apenas miró a la gata mientras se dirigía a la puerta de aquella vacía y sombría habitación. Entonces, la miró, sus ojos se cruzaron por unos minutos, y sus corazones se desbordaron; sus ojos eran un pozo sin fondo, un pozo lleno de oro donde reposaba su alma.

–No me incomodo –dijo el, sin poder sostener la mirada. Blaze observó esa habitación, ahora se sentía más vacía de lo que alguna vez la sintió desde que llegó, entonces sus palabras se escucharon de nuevo en su cabeza en forma de susurro, notó que eran palabras sinceras, pero había algo que no supo distinguir... ¿dolor, quizás?

No quería volver a estar sola... había algo que le hacía desear no estar sola más, nunca... ahora sentía que esa sensación era algo ajeno, extraño, ya que conoció la calidez de la compañía, no quería dejarla nunca más, como abrazar el sol después de un día de tormenta.

Por una vez más, pasaron por su mente las personas que había conocido cuando era libre... libre, nunca se sintió libre cuando debía serlo, pero ahora, estaba encerrada en esa habitación baldía y su alma había dejado de vagar, ahora vivía ¿y todo por quién? por esas sonrisas amistosas con las que sólo el calor del sol era comparable... notó entonces que ambos no eran tan diferentes después de todo.


	10. Revelaciones

**¡QUÉ ONDA! ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA XD Y GRACIAS A DEADGENES POR SUS COMENTARIOS AMABLES C: ¡CLARO QUE SEGUIREMOS ESTA HISTORIA! n.n**

**Capítulo 10: Revelaciones**

Ya no podía separarse de ella, eso sólo era impensable ahora, además de ser su vigilante, ahora era su amigo y no quería fallarle por ningún motivo. Su relación mejoró desde que le sacó esas cuerdas de encima y se abrazaron como si el mañana no existiera, y mucho más cuando le curó esas fiebres… aún lo recordaba, y cuando lo hacía, su corazón se sacudía como nunca antes lo hubo hecho; la quería en efecto, la quería como nunca quiso antes a alguien, como si ese evento hubiera cruzado por su vida de forma no accidental para materializarse sólo en un castillo hecho de aire, una fantasía que empezó a vivir desde que la vio caminar por primera vez en la entrada de su casa.

Pese a ese contacto tan… íntimo para la gata, no habían tenido nada más, pues Shadow se había rehusado a quedarse sin hacer nada y se había ofrecido a cuidar de la chica… se había arrepentido más tarde porque ella era una víctima demasiado tranquila a pesar de llevar dos meses secuestrada y con los grilletes encima, unos que no podía incendiar si lo que deseaba era salir ilesa.  
>-Eres aburrida ¿lo sabías? –expresó Shadow en un tono obvio de descontento, pues podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa en ese instante, pero se había ofrecido a cuidar a la chica, la que parecía importarle muy poco si estaba adentro o afuera de un cuarto 4x4.<p>

Ella en cambio, se sentía atrapada cuando se quedaba con Shadow, porque éste no hacía nada además de mirarla con odio y recelo; extrañaba a Silver y a sus ojos ambarinos, pues consideraba que toda la gente era un asco en el mundo, al menos la gran mayoría… pero entonces llegó ese erizo plateado y la hizo ver el otro lado de la luna.

-¿Y qué si lo soy? –respondió vacilante, esperando de nuevo otra bofetada que la hiciera sentir en casa, pero en lugar de eso, Shadow se limitó a escupirle en la cara y a salir azotando la puerta mientras le vociferaba a Silver que la chica ahora era "problema suyo". Entonces el aludido entró con la gata y preguntó qué había ocurrido –nada importante –se limitó a decir cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta con cuidado; incluso para eso era amable y hacendoso, y el hecho de que trabajara como asesino o secuestrador no le importaba demasiado, pues ella misma se había planteado en algún momento matar a su jefa sin encontrarle nada malo a la idea -¿qué trajiste ahora? –preguntó mientras se levantaba para estirar las piernas, Silver la miró con dulzura y ella volteó la mirada… jamás se había sentido así de feliz, mucho menos nadie había provocado ese sentir en ella, era como si viviera en un sueño, uno raro y fatal para muchos, pero para ella sólo uno inigualable.  
>-Espero que te guste la cecina –añadió alegre cuando sacó de su mochila un par de libros para ella y un envase de plástico grande que llevaba comida para dos, pues él también tenía hambre.<br>-¿No pudiste hacer algo mejor? –preguntó al ver la comida cuando fue desenvuelta de su envoltorio de aluminio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó dudoso, entonces ella movió su pequeña manita y agarró la cecina… aún envuelta en su plástico -…detalles, tú no te fijes –añadió divirtiéndose con la expresión de la chica.  
>-¿Pretendes que coma plástico? –replicó desenvolviéndose, dejando de lado esa faceta seria que mostraba a todo aquel que la quería conocer, incluso con la eriza rosa, a pesar de que fuera un poco menos actuada su actitud con ella, igual se reservaba –me vas a matar haciendo eso.<br>Se acercó a ella poco a poco y entonces la vio sin dejar de recorrer sus ojos sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Le colocó un beso en la frente mientras empezó a acariciarle el rostro, el que llevaba menos moretones desde que la secuestraron. Sintió la saliva que seguramente Shadow le lanzó y se la limpió con ternura; ella no hizo nada por evitarlo y cerró los ojos vagamente mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Pronto terminó de limpiarle toda la cara hasta que ella dio un respingo de dolor cuando tocó él su sien, la que estaba marcada con un fuerte punto de color oscuro, casi negro.  
>-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó él rápidamente al notar el respingo que había dado su acompañante, porque así prefería verla: como una acompañante y no tanto como una víctima más de sus trabajos sucios. Tomó su rostro rápidamente y vio aquella marca con preocupación. Blaze sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza en señal de vergüenza –dime, preciosa… ¿qué te pasó?<p>

Sonrojó al escucharlo llamarle así, pues era la primera vez en su vida que le decían algo halagador sobre su apariencia, el resto era sólo murmullos o dudas sobre sus golpes, porque eso era en lo primero que se fijaban cuando hablaban de ella: "¿ya la viste? Seguramente intenta llamar la atención y se pinta golpes… como nadie la pela". Pero había algo diferente en él, porque su pregunta sonó tan sincera que la preocupación la comió por dentro.

-Nada… -respondió vacilante mientras regresaba su cabello a su sitio para tapar el golpe.  
>-Eso no se produce con un "nada" –dijo tajante, pero entonces ella lo volteó a ver; los ojos ambarinos se tiñeron de sinceridad y duda.<p>

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿sí? –dijo y se fue al otro extremo del cuarto para alejarse de aquel tema. Se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Era la primera vez que sentía esa clase de contacto, por lo que sonrojó de sobremanera cuando sintió su fuerte y atractivo cuerpo encima de su espalda.  
>-Puedes contarme lo que sea –incitó, pero ella se mantuvo fuerte, silenciosa como sólo ella podía ser –veo que no quieres…<p>

-En efecto, no quiero… -respondió con los ojos llorosos, pues no creyó que alguien de verdad se fuera a preocupar por su bienestar y que en especial le ofreciera tanta confianza para hablar de temas sumamente incómodos. Su voz sonó triste en ese momento, por eso mismo no la dejó de abrazar, pero aún seguía pensando en el golpe que tenía en el rostro; creyendo que no era posible que una chica como ella fuera una persona violenta todo el tiempo, pensó que alguien le tuvo que haber dado el golpe sin que ella lo esperara… dejó sus cavilaciones atrás para darle un beso tierno en la mejilla e invitarla a comer, bueno… a quitarle el envoltorio a la cecina.

Su corazón se desbocó al sentir sus labios sobre su piel, tal vez más que cuando sintió su cuerpo sobre ella… seguramente fue una combinación de ambas sensaciones, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, al menos hasta que le vio nuevamente a los ojos y su corazón dio un giro completo. De inmediato empezó a sonreír tontamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, pues ella no se había movido ni un solo centímetro para contemplarlo. Se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos hasta que ella se acercó. Era hermosa cuando sonreía, sus mejillas creaban unas pequeñas líneas que la hacían ver increíblemente chica y adorable… como si la tristeza de su rostro nunca hubiera existido. De inmediato volvió a tomarla entre las manos para rogarle en silencio que sonriera otra vez, pero ella no entendió ese ruego; sin embargo, le besó la mejilla con un poco de ternura y lentamente hasta que se dio cuenta de la acción que había realizado. Se quedaron mirando fijamente de nuevo, sus rostros se acercaron poco a poco y se sostuvieron la cabeza con sus frentes.  
>"No lo hagas" pensaba Blaze con el lado racional, pero en el fondo lo deseaba, deseaba que hiciera lo que ella pensaba que él iba a hacer… "Sería una mala idea" musitó en voz baja pero audible.<br>-No lo creo –respondió lentamente mientras se acercaba a sus labios para rosarlos con lentitud. Ella quedó impactada al sentir ese nuevo contacto… su corazón latió con tal rapidez que creyó que le daría un paro cardiaco y su rostro se encendió como una flama inmediata. Correspondió con otro beso cuando él se separó de sus labios y la vio con un poco de duda.

-Lo fue –dijo tímidamente –ahora creo que no podré dejar de hacerlo –añadió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos ambarinos, él le miró a las estelas doradas que fungían el rol de ojos y la besó otra vez…

Shadow seguía caminando por aquellas calles que habían sido carbonizadas por la chica en aquel último encuentro; cuidarla era un martirio para él, porque siempre que se le acercaba, recibía un escupitajo en el rostro y ella un manotazo de él, por eso era que había intercambiado roles con Silver, porque no tenía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ella y porque no iba a matarla sin antes saber si la necesitaban viva aún, y al parecer, todo indicaba que era así, pues las incesantes llamadas de Eggman cargadas de preguntas sobre el estado de la gata no dejaban pensar otra cosa.

Respiró con pesadez mientras se subía y recargaba en algunas ramificaciones para contemplar todo el lugar con visión panorámica y olvidarse de todo… o al menos eso era lo que él quería, porque esas conversaciones no dejaban de retumbarle por el cráneo. No entendía la relación que Eggman podría tener con ellos, y tampoco entendía mucho sobre las investigaciones, pero algo le quedó muy claro… algo había ocurrido entre los políticos y Eggman, no lo sabía describir, pero sabía que era así, como si fuera increíblemente obvio. Suspiró para después mirar las nubes moverse con tranquilidad, una que no se le podía contagiar por más que quisiera y volteó a ver al suelo mientras pensaba en cómo averiguar más, ya no podía seguir escuchando las grabaciones de Eggman porque tarde o temprano lo descubriría… por lo que optó por volver a la presidencia para seguir escuchando al asistente presidencial hablar indiscretamente por teléfono.

"Caos control" invocó de inmediato y en menos de un segundo se encontraba en donde había deseado: justo atrás de esa puerta fiel, recargado y pegado con los oídos para no perderse absolutamente ni un detalle… tenía el presentimiento de que lo que fuera a escuchar en ese instante sería bastante importante.

-Ya te dije que te pagaría –respondió una voz peculiar, conocida por Shadow, quien no se inmutaba en su posición relajada, cuerpo inclinado y brazos cruzados a la vez que cerraba los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las palabras –no veo con qué podría lograrlo… no dude de mi voluntad para con usted –respondió con ese frío característico y entonces fue cuando se percató de que… quien hablaba era el asistente de presidencia: Doctor Cravioto -¿de verdad cree que le voy a creer ese cuento? Ella sabe defenderse –ahí fue donde paró en seco Shadow… ¿Ella? Entonces fue cuando decidió abrir un poco la puerta sin hacer ruido para ver a aquel personaje. Cuando lo vio de espaldas vio que el color de su pelaje era un color un poco más oscuro que el de Blaze, volteó y vio sus ojos penetrantes, del tono de un rayo amarillo fuerte que brillaban con un poco de maldad –no me puede hacer nada de eso, aún no ha terminado su trabajo ¿sabe? Sería una ruptura con nosotros –dijo con parsimonia y entonces dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa con un azote para salir de la oficina por la puerta trasera.

Shadow corrió con la velocidad de sus zapatos y tomó el teléfono para ver a quién le había llamado aquel personaje político… se aprendió el número de inmediato y entonces fue cuando Eggman le contactó.

-¡Shadow… quiero que vengas aquí de una buena vez! –exigió su jefe, el erizo sólo le respondió de mala gana y usó su control caos no sin antes devolver el teléfono, podría conseguirlo siempre que quisiera, por lo que no se le figuró un gran sacrificio… si sus cálculos eran correctos, entonces el Doctor Cravioto… era el padre de Blaze.

Llegó a la oficina con un destello que dejó a Eggman un poco ciego por algunos segundos… Eggman: su jefe, un hombre gordo, feo, que usaba lentes redondos de brillo azul y peinaba su bigote de manera estrafalaria de tal forma que parecía sostenerse sobre sí. Su mirada enojada mostraba descontento, el que siempre externaba hacia sus empleados, pero con Shadow había aprendido a tener cuidado, ahora sólo lo necesitaba para los informes diarios sobre el estado de la chica y encomendarle algo muy especial.

-La chica está bien, de hecho la cuida Silver todo el día –respondió Shadow –y sobretodo no parece interesada por irse –resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos con indiferencia marcada.

-Bien... la traerás mañana para revisarla por mi cuenta y asegurarme de que vale lo que cuesta para ir cobrando el rescate –informó Eggman viendo a Shadow a los ojos, quien sólo alzó una ceja y fingió salir accediendo a la orden.

Eggman salió por la puerta trasera para regresar a su casa, lo que obligó a Shadow a esperar media hora para asegurarse de que no regresaría. Se sabía el número de memoria, no hacía falta más ciencia que la de confirmarlo en el identificador. Entró y empezó a hurgar para buscar los números y contactos de Eggman, fue entonces cuando encontró el teléfono y empezó a revisar los números… última llamada realizada… claves lada…

En ese momento lo confirmó y le dio un respingo al haber descubierto aquello, al haber logrado descifrar un rompecabezas de tal magnitud… no había secuestrado a una chica cualquiera, sino que había secuestrado a la hija de una gran figura política como lo era el Doctor Cravioto… y ahora que había acabado con esta duda, le llegaba otra a la cabeza: ¿por qué secuestrar a una chica de tales magnitudes? No lo sabía, pero pronto lo iba a averiguar.

Imaginó que el primer sitio en el que podría descubrir alguna pista sobre lo importante de la chica era en su propia casa, pero antes le quiso advertir a Silver sobre lo importante de su labor, y sobretodo que la cuidara bien, porque por el momento no quería problemas con nadie.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez Silver tenía razón: no debía meterse en ninguno de esos asuntos… pero con él siempre ha podido la curiosidad, como si se tratara de una droga, como si fuera algo de lo que jamás se hubiera podido despegar. Sonrió de lado al haberse percatado de que al fin y por primera vez desde que empezó a trabajar para su jefe, sabía algo y que ya no era una simple marioneta.

Con el control caos se dirigió a la casa de la chica secuestrada, una casa de la que no sabía demasiado y una familia de la que su vida también era un misterio. Caminó de manera casual enfrente de la puerta y entonces se detuvo a verla por un par de segundos… "elegante, sin duda elegante" pensó y entonces se adentró poco a poco al jardín, uno que durante dos meses transpiró muerte por la falta de los cuidados de la gata, Shadow, quien creía haberlo visto todo, se impresionó por el color grisáceo del patio "para ser una casa de ricos, no cuidan demasiado las apariencias, bueno… veamos qué hay adentro".

Se encaminó casa adentro y se encontró con el lujo encarnado: muros color perla, muebles hechos de caoba y sillones modernos que resaltaban la elegancia del lugar; ventanales que daban a la calle y a los patios, las cortinas que los cubrían brillaban con cierta luz trémula; las escaleras se veían enceradas y brillantes y la cocina lucía sumamente pulcra, como si no se usara jamás.

Bajaba de las escaleras una gata de apariencia grande con ceño amargado, Shadow se escondió atrás de un sofá enorme al momento de verla bajar con paso fuerte y lento, un paso intimidante para cualquiera. La vio murmullar algo en voz baja, como alguna especie de maldición mientras fijaba su vista al frente, queriendo perderse del todo, queriendo ignorarlo todo, pero no podía, sólo un pensamiento le retumbaba en la cabeza. Asomó la cabeza para verle directamente, pero ésta no se percató de ello y sólo se dedicó a abrir la puerta en cuanto el timbre fue tocado inmediatamente.

El Doctor Cravioto entró de improviso, lo que sorprendió a la señora porque sólo llegaba él por las noches. Le miraba con ojos fulminantes, tal vez celosos…

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? –preguntó la señora con un tono de voz tan desdeñoso y venenoso que podría matar a alguien tan sólo con hablarle, Shadow prestó atención a toda la conversación, no quería perderse de nada –siempre llegas a la media noche.

-Olvidé algo –respondió él con brío, con esa sonrisa tan horrible que lo caracterizó siempre. Buscó entre las cosas de la mesa mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para después hacer llamadas –veo que has arreglado la casa –dijo con ese mismo tono inquietante.

-La estúpida de la niña esa no ha llegado –dijo con el mismo veneno –pero cuando aparezca, la haré escarmentar como nunca antes ha hecho ¡Me ha obligado a contratar a alguien para cuidar la casa y el jardín es un desastre!

-¿Qué es lo peor que le podrías hacer? La tiras de las escaleras siempre –aquello hizo que Shadow diera un respingo silencioso –la maltratas demasiado, no creo que pueda sufrir más.

-Verás que sí puede ser posible –respondió.

Un manotazo se escuchó de manera seguida después de aquella respuesta, Shadow volvió a sacar la cabeza para ver a la señora con la mano en la mejilla mientras intentaba sobarse para que ningún moretón saliera.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –preguntó iracunda.

-Sabes que eso no es nada comparado con lo que le haces a la chica –respondió un poco enojado, tomándoselo de manera personal, pero sin quitarle el tono cínico a su voz.

-Sabes que ella no debería existir –dijo por lo bajo, gruñendo poco a poco para hacer notar su enojo –sabes que ella…

-Ella existe porque así lo quise ¿está bien? –agregó gruñendo –si ella existe y está aquí es porque así lo quiero yo ¿entendiste?

-Ella…

-¡Ella es mi hija! –gritó exasperado, haciendo una revelación para Shadow, una que ya suponía, pero que tenía que confirmar a pesar de que no se esperó tal escena enfrente de él –y si le pasa algo por culpa de alguien más. Ten por seguro que esa persona no vivirá para contarlo –amenazó sacando su pistola y colocándosela en el cuello a la mujer –podría hacer el trabajo yo, en este instante… pero no me ensuciaré las manos. Me conoces, no soy de los que dejan huella.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! –gritó para ser callada de inmediato con otro manotazo -¡tu hija! ¡la hija por la que he pasado tantas penurias!

-Si me hubieras dado lo que quería desde un inicio, no hubiera tenido que follarme a Étincelle… a la MADRE de Blaze –repitió enfatizando la palabra que más odiaba la señora Cravioto, una palabra que le hacía hervir la sangre y le generaban ganas de matar a la niña en cuanto la viera… el odio de la traición de su marido se materializaba sobre la niña, aunque ella no tuviera culpas de nada –así que créeme cuando te digo que si la tocas, pagarás caro las consecuencias.

-Nada evitará… que esa chica… obtenga lo que… merece –jadeó la gata ocre mientras sentía el frío del cañón del arma de su marido.

-Tú serás la que obtendrá lo que merece si no dejas de golpearla o caminar sobre ella o tirarla de las escaleras o hacerle cortes en el cuerpo ¿entiendes? No creas que no sé lo que haces cuando no estoy aquí –dijo con parsimoniosa calma mientras sonreía con maldad. La señora lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo de frente, sin responderle, sin decir absolutamente nada que su cuerpo no dejara ver: miedo… miedo hacia su marido, miedo hacia su poder, miedo hacia todo lo que él pudiera representar. No era tonta, sabía que él era una persona sin ética y que el único motivo por el que la engañó era por el placer carnal que le producía tener a más de una mujer; sin embargo, no lo dejaba, jamás lo haría, pues la posición social que él le ofrecía era única y ella sabía que no habían más motivos que aquellos para seguir atorada en ese agujero de soledad, uno que mitigaba al creer que lo que la había llevado hasta ahí era aquella gata lila y todo lo que para ella representaba.

Shadow se escondió con el corazón en la boca, pero con el mismo ceño indiferente, haciendo creer que no se sentía impactado por lo que había estado escuchando… que sus pensamientos eran acertados: mantener a esa chica con ellos era peligroso, tanto para Silver como para él… incluso para su jefe.

No dudó en el momento y activó el caos control para irse de ahí y advertir a Silver… ¿pero cómo podría salvarlos? Si la mataba, les caería la buena, pero si la seguían reteniendo… también, al parecer no había escapatoria.

Ella se dispuso a seguir normalmente con su vida, pero era pésima en eso, algo que la caracterizaba era el hecho de no poder ocultar sus sentimientos así como sus pensamientos y actitudes, era un libro abierto, pero trataría lo más que pudiera. Llegó a la escuela, sólo que esta vez, en meses desde la desaparición de Blaze, ella no la esperó, llegó directamente a su primera clase, donde se sentó en el puesto vacío de Blaze, como si éste le diera la ubicación de la aludida.

Buscó en su bolso algún libro que pudiera leer y así tener una excusa para ignorar los saludos de sus compañeros, aunque, realmente no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención al libro, las letras se resaltaban y se reubicaban buscando atormentarla y formar los nombres del caso de asesinato…. Movió ligeramente la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca.

Alzó la vista, porque desde el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una mancha azul justo en frente de su mesa. Le tendió la mano como en el día anterior y con su usual sonrisa despreocupada que decía sin palabras que todo saldría bien… sabía, que Sonic siempre estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara… era su héroe, y por eso, ella no quería involucrarlo. Le ignoró, y entonces escuchó las quejas de su amor platónico.

–¡Oh, por favor, Amy! – dijo mientras le tomaba tiernamente la cara para fijar sus ojos verde olivo en los ojos verde jade de su amada – no puedes estar así todo el tiempo… sabes que yo te protegeré.

–Lo sé – dijo confiada. Ambos sonrieron, sentían sus corazones desbordados, los latidos eran tan fuertes que uno podía oír los sonidos acelerados del otro, sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca. La eriza mordió su labio. Las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado hasta el punto de llegar a hiperventilarse, Sonic no sentía eso ni cuando corría a altas velocidades: "bésala de una vez, Sonic" se dijo a sí mismo entre pensamientos.  
>Cuando estaban a un centímetro de tocar sus labios… los bufidos, silbidos y alaridos se escucharon por todo el salón. Sonic y Amy se separaron casi inmediatamente, y se sonrojaron de sobre manera al recordar que se encontraban en clases, con un montón de compañeros inmaduros que les gritaban: "mejor váyanse a un cuarto" "exhibicionistas" y cosas parecidas mientras se reían estrepitosamente.<p>

–¿Acaso ustedes nunca han tenidos parejas? –les dijo. Sonic se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida, se sentó al lado de Amy, quien seguía sonrojada, por lo cual, decidió esconderse nuevamente en su libro.  
>"Casi me besó" pensó, entonces resopló decepcionada, hubiera sido fantástico "también le gusto".<p>

Una tarde sin sol se había formado ese día, cuando cierta eriza rosa estaba en sus clases, como todos los días de su aburrida y monótona vida, miraba por la ventana, esperando que las preocupaciones desaparecieran de un minuto a otro, pero el paisaje que la vista le ofrecía sólo era uno tormentoso, uno que anunciaba que las lluvias estarían próximas. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles con gran fuerza. Las nubes grises no dejaban ver ni una pizca del cielo azul. La mente de Amy Rose estaba hecha un lío con tantos temores, pero sólo le quedaba quedarse callada y esperar… una vez se preguntó qué pasara con la investigación de su amiga.

Por su lado, Sonic estaba preocupado por la extraña actitud de Amy, ésa no era su Amy, era otra persona, si fuera la misma chica de siempre, aquella que lo perseguía cada vez que lo veía después de soltar el grito de guerra, que le gustaba que lo persiguiera, y que a veces daba un poco de miedo diciendo que asesinaría a todas las chicas que se le acercaran, si fuera esa Amy ella no hubiera perdido la oportunidad, y lo habría besado sin importar que se encontraran en frente de todos sus compañeros.

"¿Y por qué pienso tanto en eso?" se decía Sonic, pues a él también le hubiera gustado que se besaran, estaba tan sonrojado que su pelaje azul estaba por volverse tan rojo como un tomate. La miró de reojo, ¡era preciosa! Sus ojos verdes como el jade, su cabello rosa lacio, sus labios finos y ligeramente rosados, sus mejillas tersas, ¡todo! Sin darse cuenta, solo la estaba mirando a ella.

El profesor de esa clase, miraba a sus dos alumnos más habladores de la clase, los que estaban un poco cohibidos y callados, lo que se les hizo raro, más en Sonic, quien veía fijamente a la eriza rosa a su lado, quien a su vez, miraba por la ventana. Sonic, quien siempre buscaba la manera de ridiculizar sus análisis, quien no dejaba de hablar para sacar conclusiones apresuradas de tareas que no les había mandado, estaba… callado.

Amy, quien era la alumna más participativa de su clase, quien siempre preguntaba lo que no tenía claro y tomaba apuntes para sus trabajos, miraba por la ventana con la vista vacía. Había leído el trabajo de la eriza rosa y sabía que quizás su actitud se debía a eso de lo que escribió.

–¡Rose! ¡Speed! – replicó el profesor, tratando de llamar la atención de los ambos chicos distraídos. Ambos, voltearon a mirarle confundidos –presten atención o sálganse.

Un coro de murmullos se hizo presente y risas provenientes de sus compañeros se escuchaban como acompañantes. Si era posible que Sonic se sonrojara más, lo hizo al darse cuenta de que las miradas de sus compañeros otra vez estaban sobre ellos. Mas Amy, no se inmutó, sólo fijó la mirada al frente y fingió prestar atención.  
>Pasados unos eternos minutos, el profesor de literatura empezó a entregar esos trabajos, cuando nombró al grupo de Amy, Sonic se levantó y con su rápida velocidad le llevó el trabajo hasta las manos de la chica, sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, Amy se sonrojó mientras sonreía tontamente, pero el documento en sus manos llamó su atención y le borró la sonrisa.<p>

–¡Oh, vamos, Amy! –Se quejó su compañero –¿la sonrisa no puede durarte por lo menos un segundo?

Pero ella miró el documento, tenía un diez, calificación perfecta, como casi siempre… entonces miró una notificación que decía "hablaremos sobre el trabajo" La guardó en su bolso y asintió, sabía que el profesor la estaba mirando.

Sonic no se iría tan fácil, ahora con esa actitud de su Amy, él pensaba que era una chica más frágil, que con cualquier golpe se podía llegar a romper, sus hermanos notaban eso y ahora Sonic después de la escuela, le prestaba más atención a la eriza rosa, la seguía y la cuidaba, incluso ya no se iba con sus hermanos por decidir acompañarla hasta su casa. Ambos hermanos sabían que Amy era huérfana, que vivía sola, así que la compañía de Sonic debía ser de su agrado, eso alegraba a Sonia, quien sonreía para sí y molestaba a Sonic diciéndole "por fin tú y ella están juntos" o "¿Cómo está hoy mi cuñada?" porque eso quería Sonia, una cuñada que fuera como su hermana, ¿y quién mejor que Amy?

Después de que Sonic se dedicara a esperarla, y que Amy le dijera que tenía que hablar a solas con el profesor, el salió y la esperó afuera, sus hermanos al verle le saludaron y siguieron su camino, él, en cambio, fue afuera y miró por la ventana para ver a una Amy sentada frente el escritorio del profesor, y con la mirada baja y triste. "¿Qué estará pasando?"

Amy se sentó frente al escritorio del profesor luego de haberse quitado a un Sonic súper protector y obsesivo con ella y decirle "te veré luego", miraba penosamente sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su falda. Todo estaba en completo silencio, había tanta tensión que se podía llegar a cortar el aire con un cuchillo. El profesor rompió el silencio.

– Quiero saber por qué escribiste esas cosas – le dijo su profesor con tono rudo, al parecer le atañía algo con respecto a su trabajo.

–Usted dijo que podía hacerse de tema libre –respondió a la defensiva, esperando que no tocara el tema que ella sabía que sería inevitable.

–No me refería a eso, Rose –la eriza alzó la mirada, el profesor resopló exasperado, se quitó sus lentes y evitó los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa –no puedes escribir esas cosas… te estás metiendo en asuntos políticos. ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? -Su garganta se cerró, tenía tantas ganas contenidas de llorar que una lágrima silenciosa bajó por su mejilla.

–Fue sin querer –mintió, aunque era y no era una mentira, porque ella quería saber que más sabían de su amiga, no infiltrarse en asuntos como el asesinato del candidato presidencial.

–¿Te gusta la política? –preguntó, pero ella le miró con confusión mientras se limpiaba la lágrima con el dedo.

–No, es una mierda –contestó de igual forma defensiva y tímida, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

–No vuelvas a escribir eso… te meterás en problemas si se llega a saber algo. Puedes irte, Amy –la llamó por su nombre para hacer que la chica tuviera confianza y no hacer de esa conversación algo tan serio como en realidad era. La pelirrosa se levantó, y con pasos perezosos, salió de ese salón.

El erizo azul trataba de escuchar lo que podía de la conversación, y una pregunta surgió en su mente mientras corría de regreso antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de que no la estaba esperando donde le dijo que la esperaría "¿qué va a llegarse a saber?" entonces su objetivo estaba claro, leería el documento.

Shadow siguió escuchando conversaciones que no le atañían: nuevamente el fiscal y el ahora declarado padre de Blaze. Pensó que si hacía algo así, podría tener la certeza de que aquel hombre los podría matar.

-Como le avisaron, el presidente no puede verlo ahora, ni en las próximas semanas –dijo el Doctor Cravioto con el mismo brío de siempre, con el mismo brío con el que amenazó a su esposa.

-Este es un informe preliminar –informó el fiscal lanzando la carpeta al escritorio –de lo que estamos seguros es de una investigación paralela, dirigida y financiada por usted.

-Ya me habían informado que estaba usted investigando otras cosas, en lugar de investigar al asesino.

-Aquí están las pruebas: estorban el trabajo, enturbian la investigación –declaró el fiscal.

-Por favor, ¡Oiga, pero qué sorpresa nos dio a todos! Primero un complot, luego el asesino solitario ¿qué sigue? ¿un suicidio premeditado? –preguntó con ironía y frialdad mientras buscaba algo entre sus cajones.

-Le daré este informe al presidente –dijo mientras cerraba su maletín –continuaré con mi trabajo.

-Ya le dije que el presidente no lo recibirá –contestó –no lo moleste con estupideces. Tal vez sería mejor para la investigación que usted… presentara su renuncia –sugirió con astucia.

-Si renuncio… denuncio –dijo lentamente, enfatizando la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Esa es frase de traidores –respondió mientras le hacía entrega de un fólder de cuero, uno que contenía la vida y obra del fiscal. Debía ser malo porque cuando lo abrió, su color de pelaje se volvió tal cual la cal y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Se enojó.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

-No se exalte.

-¡Esto es una infamia! ¡Es un chantaje! –gruñó.

-Todos tenemos un pasado, ¡claro! Algunos estamos más orgullosos de él que otros.

-¡Hijo de PUTA! –gritó exaltado y enojado, sabiendo que aquello no lo conduciría a nada, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra aquellos documentos. Salió hecho una fiera y entonces Shadow confirmó lo despiadado que era aquel señor… conservar a Blaze era un error.

Wave se dirigió a Vector feliz por su nuevo hallazgo, pues tenía cosas importantes entre manos, Vector, mientras tanto, analizaba algunas cosas del caso y a la vez hablaba con Knuckles y Rouge para confirmar datos sobre la chica desaparecida… de la que no dejaban observar nada, además de que sus actas rayadas no servían para hacer mucha investigación, pues sólo tenían fotocopias.

-¡Mire capitán! –exclamó la golondrina pavoneándose un poco –dos de tres –dijo enseñándole los documentos –coincide con la descripción, un poco más flaco.

-¿Será? –preguntó Vector al verlo, pero dejó que Wave prosiguiera.

-De Rack el Rodweiller nada, ni comisionado en el grupo de investigaciones, ni en su casa ni en la oficina… literalmente desaparecido –anunció Wave con un poco de decepción.

-Bueno, pues eso nos dice mucho ¿no?

-Y este es el del video –dijo con orgullo. Vector pegó la imagen en el tablero y los comparó.

-Es el mismo.

Habló después con Storm para informarle cómo estaba yendo todo.

-¡Por lo menos consíguete una escolta, Storm! –exigió Vector con preocupación.

-No, ya sabes cómo soy de terco.

-Pues ya descubrimos a dos… el primero es un burócrata apellidado D'Coolette; el segundo es un tal capitán Ray la ardilla voladora; es el cabrón que ha estado matando gente; los dos: agentes del grupo de investigaciones… hay que averiguar qué diablos hacen en Emerald Hill.

-Esto no deberías decírmelo por celular, estos aparatos no son de fiar –recalcó Storm.

-Nosotros los controlamos –dijo seguro Vector.

Al día siguiente, en una emisión especial del fiscal se declaró que O'Mayer actuó sólo en el asesinato con una serie de gráficas y explicaciones. A la semana siguiente, le confirmaron nombres: Antoine D'Coolette y el de su novia: Bunnie Rabbot. Le aseguraron que buscaba gente de "la misma facha".

Vector y Wave fueron al día siguiente a ver al secretario de gobernación, un hombre que era el padrino de Wave.

-Ella lo respeta mucho, por eso está aquí. Tome asiento –dijo finalmente –antes de entrar en detalles, quisiera contar una historia de vida de Green Hill. Cuando has estado bajo los reflectores por mucho tiempo, el sistema te ayuda a pasar a la sombra sin sobresaltos si has respetado las reglas… esto es para todos, incluso para el presidente. Este y su hermano no se quieren hacer a un lado, quieren seguir. Me llamó para apuntalar, y aunque el rechazo inicial fue fuerte, la población lo apoyó; era muy importante… recuerde que la mayoría pensó que perdió las elecciones y le aseguro, Vector, se deshizo de mí y bueno, llegaron los demás problemas con las otras zonas y el panorama cambió y es en este momento cuando debe elegir a su sucesor ¿a quién elegir? ¿quién será el más subordinado? De la Vega se lleva bien con el hermano, y eso le asegura impunidad para manejar los negocios ocultos, pero no le da carta abierta, amante de la intriga, nombra a Swallow "comisionado para la paz" el mismo día que De la Vega inicia campaña, él en primera plana y De la Vega en la página tres y el presidente no deja de apoyarlo; arrinconado, él rompe con el presidente, le quieren marcar un alto, a la mafia la ignora; finalmente soluciona el conflicto político y realiza una alianza con Swallow, tal vez fue su peor error… no la alianza, sino haberla hecho tarde. Los sondearon y supieron que no renunciaría y era preferible hacer algo antes que después de las elecciones, hicieron planes, reclutaron… eran muchos los que lo querían muerto. El caso es que comenzó a haber fallas en los sistemas de seguridad, órdenes, contraórdenes, selección de sitios que eran una trampa mortal, mala ubicación, empellones, arañazos. No somos incompetentes, sabemos cuidarnos… estamos más preparados de lo que muchos piensan. Usted mismo tiene capacitación en Christmas Island.

-¿Yo? –dijo curioso Vector.

-No sería quien soy si no lo hubiera investigado.

-¿De verdad era así de peligroso para ellos?

-De la Vega quiso rehacer su fuerza política ¿qué significa? Dejar fuera a los beneficiarios que lo había ungido, eso es inaceptable… todos lo planearon, pero nadie era el responsable. Gatilleros en distintos lugares, distintos momentos, distintas personas… libertad absoluta de acción y nadie le protegía de verdad. Si no era ahí, hubiera sido antes… o en el siguiente mitin. Es un crimen de estado, existe motivo, intención y se crean condiciones ¿quién se benefició? ¿Quién lo mató? ¡Fuente ovejuna! ¡Todos lo mataron!

-¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

-Perdí la candidatura… pero más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Sé para quién trabaja y quiero que sepan que yo sé.

Cuando volvió a su base, Vector entonces empezó a analizar todas sus pistas, teniendo en cuenta algo que de inmediato registró en cuanto terminó de ver los pizarrones. Wave lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Aquí tengo el registro de llamadas de Ray la ardilla voladora.

-El limpia testigos…

-Y el número con el que más se comunicaba –anunció señalando el número con un círculo rojo. Vector lo vio y de inmediato se preocupó, pues imaginaba a quién le pertenecía.

**Por cierto, no sé si les agrade ese nombre como nombre del cap xD no me gusta ._. así que decidan si lo cambian n.n los quiere Tarah :D**


	11. Fuego

**HOLA, OTRO CAP MAS *SUSPIRO* GRACIAS A DARKY POR COMENTAR n.n **

**Capitulo 11: Fuego.**

Ese beso... ese beso... ahora, después de que ese beso había ocurrido, se sentía confundida. No sabía lo que era, pero anhelaba besarlo a la vez que no toleraba tenerlo cerca. "¡recapacita, Blaze, recapacita, es tu secuestrador!" se recordaba, pero ella no sabía que era lo que sentía, pues era mucho amor, o mucho resentimiento por haberla secuestrado, o por tenerla ahí encerrada, su poca experiencia en el campo del amor la había llevado a esa confusión, a ese debate entre su mente y su corazón. Pero mientras su corazón le decía que él la trataba bien a pesar de todo, su mente le dictaba: "él te secuestró, no seas tonta, sólo te manipula" pero había algo que le decía que él era sincero con ella, porque aquellos ojos no podían mentir.

–¿Lo amo, o tal vez no? – se preguntó en silencio a la vez que su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de su vida… la mayoría eran maltratos, sufrimiento, humillaciones, caídas por las escaleras y golpes en la espalda que dejaban marcas, alargó su mano y tocó la carne altera, el recuerdo de su odio y sus tendencias asesinas… sólo maltratos, eso recibía en esa casa, eso era lo que ella recordaba, porque antes de ello, lo que recordaba era más dolor: su madre, quien murió dándola a luz y su padre, quien murió poco tiempo después en un accidente de tránsito, donde las llamas lo devoraron todo, después de ellos, se fue a vivir con los Cravioto, la señora era mala con ella, y desconocía el porqué, mientras que el señor le había dicho que sería como su hija, porque la apreciaba, incluso se le hacía raro que alguien asegurara quererla, pero no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él para demostrarlo… el amor y el cariño eran unos sentimientos demasiado lejanos para ella, por eso, no sabía si era un amor real lo que sentía por ese erizo plateado, o un odio innegable, ¿agradecimiento, o resentimiento? Lo único semejante al cariño, o la bondad que había vivido en los últimos años, había sido ese sentimiento a por la eriza rosa, algo como… aprecio. Por primera vez desde que estaba secuestrada, se pregunta, ¿que estará haciendo Amy? ¿Fue tan importante para ella que quizás la extrañaba? Pero supuso que quizás no, ella tenía al erizo azul. Sonrió al recordar los tiempos de ver esa feria con Amy y Sonic.

Escuchó la puerta ser azotada "con otro golpe de esos, y el edificio se vendría abajo", los ruidos en el exterior la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y entonces trató de escuchar lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa sería un incentivo para apoyar cualquiera de sus dos teorías.

Shadow entró azotando la puerta, estaba alterado, tenía que saber que si la chica estaba bien, o confirmar que ellos la tenían, que era la misma, que sus ojos pertenecían al asistente presidencial… entró a la habitación, y la miró por un largo y detenido momento…

–¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Silver, pero sólo lo ignoró, miró los ojos ambarinos de ella, y entonces vio la misma frialdad que los de su padre, no podía creerlo, la hija de un político del nivel de Cravioto ¿Qué quería el jefe con ella?

–¿Me extrañabas? –preguntó cínica la chica… pero Shadow no se inmutó, tenía que matarla, sin embargo, salió fuera, antes debía hablar con Silver.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste después de cerrar la puerta.

–La gata… Silver… he descubierto que… estamos en graves problemas –cortaba las palabras con jadeos silenciosos, Silver frunció el ceño, claramente no entendía nada de lo que su compañero estaba tratando de decirle.

–¿Por qué estamos en graves proble…? –pero su compañero no lo dejó terminar.

–Tenemos que acabar con ella –dijo de repente sacando su fusil semiautomático, sorprendiendo a Silver, quien por el shock se quedó en el sitio. Nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación donde por casi tres meses, la gata había estado encerrada.

Fue entonces que Silver reaccionó cuando miró cómo abría la puerta silenciosamente, su cara cambió a una de enojo "¿por qué quieres matarla?" preguntó enojado, estaba levitando a Shadow, cuya arma cayó al suelo, se ahogaba en un intento de expandir los pulmones para recibir aire, los ojos de Silver brillaban con un intenso fulgor verde azulado, cosa que sólo lograba cuando estaba verdaderamente enojado…

En la habitación… Blaze trataba de escuchar algo, pero las paredes eran tan gruesas y la puerta estaba cerrada, cosa que sólo hizo que lograra escuchar algo sobre acabar con ella… sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos por alguna razón, como si un puñal hubiera sido atravesado con fuerza a través de su pecho… las ganas de llorar regresaron tan rápidas como se habían ido en un inicio; y el característico nudo de su garganta, aquel que había logrado contener después de tanto tiempo, se manifestó de nuevo en su forma más pura. Los recuerdos se hicieron cada vez más nítidos, más presentes en su vida, los que pasaron a hacerla arder poco a poco más… los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de la señora Cravioto tirándola por las escaleras, pero aquella sensación que experimentó al escuchar esa frase justamente en ese momento, y justamente por esa persona, fue lo más doloroso que jamás vivió en su vida.

…Se enojó tanto que de sus ojos salieron fuego, sus manos se encendieron y al minuto siguiente, la habitación estaba en llamas, tocándola a ella y devorando las sabanas… el piso de madera, las pocas cajas de cartón, todo a su alrededor… ahora sabía lo que sentía, resentimiento y odio… trató de sacar toda su furia, logrando que grandes flamas se extendieran con todo su poder, con toda su fuerza… entonces, sus ojos se apagaron, y cayó inconsciente en medio de esas llamaradas que se expandían más y más.

–Sil…ver… –trataba de decir con dificultad y el poco aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, el erizo negro rojizo –ella… ella, es…

Silver no escuchaba, sólo entendía su corazón desbordándose, lleno de amor por esos lindos ojos amielados, unos ojos que deberían tener su fulgor para siempre, no esperaba ni quería que perdieran su brillo a causa de un balazo.

El olor a humo, el fuego, el calor, las llamas, le indicó que algo ocurría, entonces, su mente volvió en sí, miró que desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Blaze, estaban saliendo finas cortinas de humo evanescente y largas flamas que se extendían por la puerta.

–¡Blaze! –gritó con fuerza, soltó a Shadow, que llevó sus manos a su cuello y trató de respirar con fuerza, notó cómo Silver caminaba en dirección a la habitación y al abrir la puerta, las flamas se hicieron más largas, el humo se intensificaba –¡Blaze! –gritó de nuevo. El grito hacía que desgarrara su garganta incluso el crujir del fuego devorando todo a su paso.

Intentó entrar, pero el fuego era tal que lo quemaba sin llegar a tocarlo, así que usando sus poderes telequinéticos, creó una especie de barrera para ingresar en la habitación donde estaba la chica de sus sueños para que así, el fuego provocado por sus manos, no pudiera dañarlo.

"Silver está loco" pensó Shadow al ver al erizo plata ingresar en esa habitación en llamas "sacrificarse por una víctima" se levantó, al ver que las llamar empezaban a consumir todo el lugar, y sin preocuparse, salió del cuarto, sin siquiera mirar atrás… se escuchaba el estropicio con cada paso que daba, aunque se alejaba, sentía que lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Había sentido algo que no pensaba que sentiría jamás: remordimiento, se estaba volviendo loco, ¿remordimiento en un asesino…? regresó a por su amigo, su único amigo.

En el interior, Silver no podía ver debido al humo, ¿Dónde estaba Blaze? Se estaba preocupando, entonces la vio tendida en el suelo, desmayada, o… muerta… no, no podía estar muerta, no lo estaba, no pudo haber perecido en un fuego provocado por ella misma… Silver corrió hacia ella como si no existiera el mañana. Trató de cargarla, la chica estaba ardiendo, se sentía tan caliente, que parecía ser ella el centro del desastre, el núcleo del fuego… pero aun así, sin importar si quemaba sus brazos expuestos por cargarla, lo hizo, y trató de salir de ahí.

"Chaos Control" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos él estaba justo delante de ellos… no lo podía creer, Shadow había vuelto por ellos.

–¿Qué estás esperando? – Le gruñó Shadow – vamos.

Silver le hizo caso… una vez fuera, pudieron observar juntos todo el estropicio, cómo el edificio donde habían estado era devorados por la llamas… observó a la chica desmayada en sus brazos, estaba cubierta de hollín, pero seguía viva, entonces el dolor fue creciente, y se vio obligado a dejarla en el suelo… el calor de su cuerpo había causado quemaduras en sus brazos.

Shadow miró a la chica con desprecio, todo lo que pasaba era por ella… tenían que matarla, pero la habían salvado… rodó los ojos exasperado, la cargó en su hombro, y ayudó a su amigo. A los lejos, las sirenas de los bomberos anunciaban que no tardarían en llegar.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! –dijo Shadow, y los tres se alejaron por el callejón previo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¡Admítelo, Knucky, esa señora nos odia! –declaró Rouge mientras caminaba por aquellos sitios, recordaba aquella entrevista, pero de algo estaba segura… Knuckles no le podía decir ahora que ella no estaba comprometida con la investigación.

-Sigo sin entender cómo fue que diste con la casa de esa gata –dijo Knuckles con algunos gruñidos; si algo había aprendido de estar tres meses con la murciélago, era que amaba ganarle en todo. Que ella hubiera logrado encontrar la casa de esa chica y algunos horarios que parecían exactos sobre su rutina… era admirable y digno de envidiar, sin mencionar que hacía que al equidna se le salieran los ojos por la impresión, pues su compañera no había mostrado real interés por muchas cosas, entre ellas el caso que estaban manejando. Al parecer, en lo que se había enfocado Rouge principalmente era en mantener su popularidad en la escuela.

-Una mujer tiene sus secretos, cariño –respondió mientras guardaba algo en un bolso. Seguía molesta por la entrevista que le hicieron a la señora Cravioto en su casa –maldita señora rica…

-Ni porque era operativo nos quiso atender –añadió Knuckles igualmente decepcionado, pero no se dejó desanimar -¿ahora a dónde me traes?

-Pues… tengo cosas que hacer aquí –guiñó un ojo mostrando confianza.

-Qué certera eres –dijo con ironía mientras se volteaba y la dejaba hacer sus sucios tratos con la gente que frecuentaba cuando ella era criminal.

-Gracias por los datos, mi rey –dijo con cierta coquetería, volteó de inmediato aquella figura y le dio el monto prometido de billetes.

-Cuando quieras, preciosa –guiñó el ojo… era uno de sus compañeros de escuela, la conocía y ubicaba por la popularidad que tenía en todo el lugar, era difícil ignorar su presencia; y ése era precisamente el juego de Rouge… aquel chico vivía cerca de las calles de Blaze, donde residía en un departamento poco mantenido, pero le gustaba ir a las zonas bajas a hacer "amigos interesantes" a quienes les vendía información sobre la gente rica que paseaba cerca de él.

-Colaborar con criminales… ¡qué bazofia! –espetó Knuckles, pero no podía pensar otra cosa además de un halago a la técnica de su compañera, no se le hubiera ocurrido a él ni en sus más locos sueños.

Aquella conversación con la señora Cravioto se les había hecho un momento imposible de lidiar, por lo que no podían sacarlo de sus mentes.

"_-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó un poco alterada, se veía que había sudado en seco y no quería ver a absolutamente nadie._

_-Agente Echidna y agente Bat –dijo Knuckles mientras ambos sacaban sus identificaciones –durante estos tres meses ha habido sólo una notificación de secuestro que se vincula a estas calles. Verá, es una gata de color lila y ojos ámbar –la puerta les fue cerrada en ese momento, en el momento en el que sacaron el retrato hablado de Blaze, uno tan bien hecho que podía pasar por fotografía._

_-¡Esto es un operativo oficial, señora! –gritó Rouge -¡Tenemos orden de cateo!_

_La señora Cravioto abrió la puerta nuevamente, la rabia contenida era tal que no podía ocultarse._

_-¡Dejen de estarme molestando con esa desagradecida de la niñata esa! –gritó de inmediato para dejarse ver por la puerta y cerrarla de golpe, con un golpe tan fuerte que casi pudo haber roto las ventanas del cuarto._

_-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto. Acompáñame –pidió Rouge a su compañero._

_-¿A dónde vas, vampira? –recibió un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un chichón._

_-A pagarle a alguien un favor –guiñó el ojo y entonces fueron a los barrios bajos."_

Olieron algo extraño, como si se tratara de madera quemada, un aroma que muchas veces se percibía en lugares como aquellos, pero que al menos Rouge ya había dejado de frecuentar, dejando esa sensación de calor y picor en el olvido. Seguían ensimismados en sus recuerdos, intentaban obtener alguna respuesta del porqué de la actuación de esa señora con ellos, pues se había rehusado a hablar con agentes federales sobre la chica… algo increíble porque esa gata ocre debería ser de las más interesadas, sin embargo, no lo era porque hasta antes de ese día no la habían visto, dejando en claro que la eriza rosa era la primera interesada en la desaparición de una chica que poco le hablaba.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer? –preguntó Rouge un poco consternada -¿pareja?

-Tal vez obtener una real orden de cateo y entrar –anunció Knuckles –esa señora debe saber más de lo que habla… y si no es así, como mínimo sabremos qué clase de ambiente familiar tiene la niña como para que haya desaparecido.

-¿Crees que sea sólo una desaparición? –dijo incrédula Rouge –después de que me mostraste la lista de nombres… admítelo, esa chica no desapareció, fue secuestrada.

-¿Y qué te hace llegar a esa conclusión? –preguntó Knuckles un poco confundido.

-¡Por favor! Una chica rodeada de un trío de hermanos cuyo padre es un miembro de la política no desaparece –dijo sintiendo una corazonada, tal vez una más fuerte que el mismo olfato de sabueso de sus jefes o de su compañero.

-Sí, pero si los erizos esos fueran hijos del Licenciado Speed… ¿no crees que los hubieran secuestrado a ellos en lugar de a la chica? ¿qué querrían con ella?

Él tenía un punto a su favor… meterse con personas ajenas no era del todo una estrategia inteligente.

-¿Extorsión? –preguntó Rouge mientras seguía analizando sus palabras –en realidad no lo sé, pero no se me figura que sea una desaparición. Tengo la SEGURIDAD de que hay algo aún más gordo dentro de todo esto –dijo pensando aún en cómo acercarse a los niños de la secundaria, pues con ella en prepa se le dificultaba aún realizar su pensada proeza.

-No digas tonterías… -exclamó Knuckles al verla directamente al rostro –si queremos algo, no sólo hay que seguir presentimientos, vampira…

-¡Mínimo estoy aportando una alternancia! –gritó furiosa.

-Como digas…

En ese momento sus teléfonos sonaron, también los ruidos de las ambulancias se hicieron más fuertes junto con los carros de bomberos.

-¿Qué ocurre, jefe? –preguntó Knuckles al ponerse el auricular en el oído.

-¡Necesito que vayan a los barrios bajos! ¡Ha ocurrido un incendio fuera de lo común! –anunció su jefe, dejando a Knuckles un poco sorprendido por aquella petición, Rouge lo miró con duda mientras cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su cuerpo –me han llegado muchas llamadas, al parecer es bastante importante… puede que se relacione con mi caso, no quiero cabos sueltos ¡vayan ya!

-¡Como diga, jefe! –gritó Knuckles casi poniéndose en posición de firmes. Colgó el teléfono –hay un incendio por aquí… es una orden, ¡vamos!

Llegaron a un edificio cuyas llamas parecían devorar con malicia aquellas instalaciones, una casa vieja y destartalada hecha al parecer con mucha madera; la humedad del lugar lo hacía un incendio aún más frívolo; las vigas se caían y si había gente adentro, no podría haber sobrevivido. Las llamas tenían tamaños sobrenaturales, inhumanos. Por suerte no todo el interior estaba destruido.

Los bomberos iniciaron su acción de apagar el incendio, varios perros dálmatas sacaron mangueras y las conectaron a tomas de agua para acabar con esas feroces llamaradas.

Cuando el fuego se redujo a sólo un par de chispazos y carbones al rojo vivo, Rouge y Knuckles entraron mostrando sus placas, anunciando que ellos eran enviados al caso. Llegaron a unos restos de paredes que parecían ser una habitación, pero estaba al parecer limpia de fuego… como si en ese lugar hubiera ocurrido todo, como si ese sitio fuera el epicentro de tales muros naranjos y calientes. Parecía imposible, pero era precisamente eso lo que era.

-¡Pareja, ven! –pidió Rouge al ver los restos de una silla, algunas cuerdas y restos de tela cerca de las partes intactas… debería haber sido al revés, que todo eso hubiera carbonizado al instante. Justamente aquello llamó la atención de la murciélaga.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con seriedad, cambiando incluso su actitud, pues cuando estaban fuera del plano profesional… no podían verse ni en pintura, dentro del trabajo formaban un equipo envidiable -¿qué es eso?

-Tela… restos de… ¿poliéster? –Si de algo sabía Rouge era de telas, joyas y mucha moda -¿quién vestiría poliéster en estos días? –dijo un poco asqueada por la idea.

-¿Eso importa? –preguntó indicando el corte y los adornos que tenía… también llevaba una etiqueta por la parte de atrás –tendríamos que ver a quién le perteneció esta ropa –un presentimiento raro empezó a hacer que ligara el asunto con su actual secuestro -¿sabes, Rouge? Tu idea de un secuestro no parece tan alejada de la realidad.

-¿Gracias? –preguntó consternada al verlo tan pensativo… era raro en él verlo hacer gala de su inteligencia, eso era seguro -¿qué piensas, pareja?

-Que necesitamos un retrato hablado de la chica… uno de cuerpo completo –dijo él mientras concentraba su vista en toda la tela –tú eres popular en esa escuelucha… ¿crees poder conseguirme a la eriza rosa?

Rouge sonrió de lado, al fin tenía algo divertido qué hacer y una idea sobre cómo acercársele.

-Desde luego, Knucky –guiñó el ojo y entonces éste sonrió con complicidad, por primera vez se sentía seguro de quererla a ella como compañera… por primera vez desde que la conoció.


	12. Punto sin retorno

**HOLA, ^^ NO PIENSE QUE DEJARE LA HISTORIA PORQUE NO LO HARÉ :P**

**CAP 12**

**PUNTO SIN RETORNO.**

Había pasado un día y los músculos le dolían, se sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para dormir un año entero. La cabeza le retumbaba como si se estuviera llevando a cabo en ella una gran fiesta con cornetas gigantes a todo volumen. El dolor le crispaba la piel, los huesos, los músculos, pero no era algo que ella clasificaría como insoportable, había tenido los suficientes dolores en su vida como para aprender a vivir con ellos.

Abrió los ojos, pues una tenue luz casi le obligaba a estar despierta, cuando estos se encontraron acostumbrados al ambiente, ella pudo notar que se encontraba en una habitación diferente, no era la misma en la que había estado encerrada esos últimos meses.

Y entonces recordó cómo las flamas salían de su cuerpo, como una gran ira materializándose, devorando todo a su paso, consumiendo esa vieja habitación, recordó el calor, las lágrimas, las palabras "acabar con ella" querían acabar con ella, pero si era así ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la habían matado?

En efecto, esa no era la misma habitación, la luz, pasaba por las rendijas de las ventanas, que no se encontraban protegidas, había unas cuantas cajas de cartón en los alrededores, y cosas que pudieron haber sido muebles de madera en los mejores tiempos. Blaze se encontraba recostada en un colchón en el suelo, y cuando intento levantarse, un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo, obligándola a recostarse nuevamente y tocar su cabeza.

Se sentía tan débil, que aunque quisiera escapar, no podía.

¿Qué paso ese día? Ella no podía soportar demasiado calor, hubiera muerto, después de haber estado por demasiado tiempo expuesta al fuego, entonces, ¿Por qué no murió? ¿Y qué pasó con esos erizos? ¿Y… Silver? ¿Estaban vivos? ¿Qué paso? No podía evitar pensar y preguntarse ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la trajo aquí? ¿Dónde estaban ellos? Le dolía la cabeza; no podía evitar pensar, sentirse abrumada por las incógnitas.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar un poco, y cuando recobrara las fuerzas, escapar.

Cuando volvió a despertar, los dolores de cabeza ya se habían esfumado, y se sentía menos cansada, aunque sí, hambrienta… a su lado, se encontraba un plato con fruta, que devoró en un instante, pero lo que más deseaba ahora, era un vaso de agua fría. Sentía la lengua seca y rasposa.

Se levantó lentamente, pero osciló y casi cayó de no ser por una silla que se encontraba a su lado… sus piernas estaban débiles.

Un mareo se apoderó de su cabeza, pero enseguida, con sólo quedarse un rato sin moverse, éste se disipó. Dio unos cuantos pasos vacilantes para lograr después estar en pie sin temor a caerse… lentamente se acercó a aquellos que parecía ser la puerta, y pego su oído, esperando escuchar algún sonido, y en efecto, escuchó:

– Hay que sacarla del camino… ya no la necesitamos – dijo… ¿Silver? ¿Silver quería sacarla de su camino? ¿La mataran? ¿O la dejaran morir? Pasmada y con el corazón en la mano, se alejó dando tumbos, y se acercó a la ventana de madera.

– ¿Que fue eso? – preguntó Shadow, al creer oír un sonido leve.

– A lo mejor es un ratón – respondió Silver, quien no escuchó nada, sin darle la menor importancia.

Blaze comprobó el cerrojo de la ventana, y… ¡estaba abierta! Al parecer, sus captores no le habían tomado la mayor importancia a ella para dignarse en cerrar la ventana. Con dificultad, se encaramó en el alfeizar y aunque supuso un gran esfuerzo, salió por ella, quedando libre.

Era por la tarde, lo notaba en la matiz rosa-naranja-púrpura del atardecer, que se ocultaba detrás de los árboles como un niño tímido… ¿árboles? No se encontraba en Station Square… había arboles a lo lejos, pero para llegar a ellos, tenía que caminar por un inmenso llano… y si quería escapar tenía que ser rápida y sigilosa, porque sabía que los erizos no tardarían en darse cuenta de su fuga, e irían tras ella.

Dio pasos oscilantes, dando tumbos hacia los bosques, donde sabía que sería su único escondite, su única oportunidad de salir viva de esa… pero ¿Qué haría después? No sabía dónde estaba, ni mucho menos a donde regresaría si llegaba a Station Square, no tenía a nadie que la esperaba en una casa calentita, con amor y abrazos… pero no le importó, unas lágrimas amargas rodaron por sus mejillas, cuando recordó el infierno que era su vida, y como ese erizo la había besado… siguió caminando como pudo por su aparente cansancio, en un intento de alejarse de ese lugar maldito… si moría, entonces estaría satisfecha de no haberles dado el placer a ellos de haberla matado.

– Ve a ver a tu amiga – dijo Shadow, levantándose del sofá – cuando vuelva, acabaremos con esto…

Silver asintió, y vio como Shadow salía, y se alejaba de la casa… una vez el erizo negro estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, resopló, e ingresó a la habitación, donde reposaba Blaze, pero al entrar, sólo miró una cama vacía, y una ventana abierta por donde el aire frio del atardecer se colaba.

– ¡Blaze! – susurro y se asomó por la ventana, con ese llano tan inmenso, llenos de pajas, y el aparente cansancio en el que se encontraba sumida la gata, seguro que no sería difícil localizarla.

"Solo un poco más, Blaze" se alentó, pero sentía su cuerpo desmayado. Quería ceder, volver a la oscuridad, pero primero, tenía que asegurarse de que fuera lo más lejos posible de ese erizo negro, y de… Silver.

– ¡Blaze! – escucho un grito que rompía en sus oídos detrás de la cortina de viento frio de los llanos… no pudo haberla imaginado, esa voz estaban tan real, se obligó a mantenerse despierta, y a alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Recorrió la pradera con la mirada, buscando el color lila del que era caracterizado el pelaje de la gata, encontrándola, a lo lejos "Blaze" gritó con fuerzas, pero ella no pareció escucharle, ¿o sí? trataba de alejarse de él, de huir de él… saltó por el alfeizar, y con ayuda de sus poderes, logró llegar al lado de Blaze.

– ¡Suéltame! – grito esta cuando él la tomo del brazo, notó entonces, las vendas que tenía el erizo en los brazos, pensó entonces que quizás se las ocasionó cuando la sacó del incendio, que fue él quien la saco de ese infierno de llamas que ella misma había creado, y de no ser por él, ahora estaría hechas cenizas, pero eso no le importaba, él la mataría de todos modos – ¿qué quieres de mí? ¡Te odio! Oí como planeaban matarme…

De hecho, ella creía haber oído dos veces que iban a deshacerse de ella… la primera vez, cuando ocasionó el incendio, y ahora, al despertar y escuchar tras la puerta.

– ¿Qué? Jamás haría algo así… – declaró, "porque te amo" pensó, pero no fue capaz de decirlo, si la amaba, con una fuerza tremenda que le desgarraba el corazón, con sólo pensar que tendría que alejarla de él… ella fue la única que le dejaba ser quien era, a la única que le mostró más de sus verdaderos sentimientos, la única que no lo miraba con desprecio al saber que… era un asesino, pero ahora, ella tenía en su mirada lo mismo de las personas que lo desaprobaban, las personas que lo despreciaban, y le dolía, por culpa de ese amor que le carcomía el alma.

– ¡Lo escuché! – estalló – escuché que iban a deshacerse de mi… - su voz sonó rota, apagada, dolida, todo el mundo quería que deshacerse de ella, nadie aceptaba su presencia, desde que nació, su vida había sido un círculo que giraba alrededor de eso "deshacerse de ella" quizás el mundo fuera un lugar mejor si ella nunca se hubiera dignado en nacer.

Silver notó entonces, todo ese dolor enterrado y oculto en su alma, un dolor que por más que quisiera salir, ella no se lo permitía.

–Lo sé – dijo Silver débilmente, porque en realidad, entendía los sentimientos de la chica – pero jamás dejaría que algo te pasara… – juró. Su voz se fue apagando, con temor de que ella lo escuchara, era como proferir su amor con distintas palabras.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto, lo tenía acorralado, ella quería saber la respuesta, escuchar las ávidas palabras salir de su boca.

–Porque me importas… por eso, te vas – susurró, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, para evitar que las amargas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos… no quería alejarla de él.

–¿A dónde? – pregunto la gata, quien había terminado arrodillada. El solo tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

–A donde nadie pueda hacerte daño…

–No me alejare de ti…

–Me odias – le recordó Silver, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, donde ardían más que las llamas del infierno, y dejaban un gran dolor al salir – no te será difícil.

Blaze se acercó a él, a gatas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas pesadas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

–No… - su voz sonó rota, lágrimas nuevas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojos ambarinos… entonces, en ese preciso momento, reveló algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes – te amo…

Silver la miró a los ojos, juró no haber visto tal belleza nunca antes de que ella apareciera, sus ojos, su mundo, un lugar lleno de tristeza que él quería transformar en alegría… ambas miradas ambarinas revelaban el amor mutuo que sentían, se sentía cálido, cerca del sol, a pesar del frio aire que los rodeaba, el color de sus iris era parecido a ese cielo que predominaba al caer el ocaso. Pero Silver tenían en cuenta algo: no podría ser.

Todos esos sueños, no podían hacerse realidad. Reprimió una carcajada sarcástica.

–¿Cómo podrías amar a alguien como yo? – le pregunto, en respuesta a su declaración, recordando todo lo que había pasado para que ellos se conocieran… como principal suceso, su secuestro.

–¡Te amo! – fue su respuesta alternativa, desesperada, esperando ser correspondida. Cada palabra que Silver digiera, sería para hacerla entrar en razón, porque en definitiva, Blaze The Cat había enloquecido, tantos maltratos en su vida, tantas ganas y deseos de amar, la habían llevado a pensar de esa manera. Silver no podía corresponderle, aunque lo hacía silenciosamente, porque, si él llegaba a decirle que la amaba, entonces sería muy difícil dejarla ir… y ella debía marcharse, para seguir con vida. Silver negó.

–Soy un asesino… no tengo consciencia… ¡mato!

–No me importa – Blaze se acercó a él, tomó su cara entre sus manos, y con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo un te amo.

–Tiene que importarte… - fue la respuesta de Silver... vacía, sin sentimientos, gracias a los años de ser un asesino, había aprendido a esconderlos bien de la mirada ajena, aunque, sabía que esta chica podía ver dentro de su alma, pero tenía que intentarlo, apartó su mirada, porque si la veía a los ojos no podría negarse que la amaba, y tenía que decirle esa cruel verdad, aunque la hiriera y se destruyera a él mismo – nunca vas a poder estar conmigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sonic acompañaba a Amy a su casa nuevamente, pues el día había pasado y la chica se encontraba ligeramente enojada con… con todo aquel que la mirara. De alguna manera, Sonic había pensado que ella había vuelto a una parte de su normalidad: su enojo, pues no destensaba la mirada en ningún momento y ni siquiera se dignaba en mirar a Sonic, quien estaba a su lado.

-Amy, tranquilízate, por favor –le pidió en tono amable, jovial, pero ella no hizo caso y resopló un pequeño insulto –sé que te desagradó ella, pero no le tomes importancia.

-Tú lo dices porque no te tocó ser fastidiado por ella –dijo entre dientes, intentando que el enojo se le bajara, pero no pasó.

"_Amy se encontraba nuevamente sola en el patio de la escuela mientras resguardaba de su mochila y su trabajo que había recibido una calificación perfecta; no se separaba de él, pues no quería que fuera a ser leído por alguien que conociera de política o alguien que estuviera involucrado en alguna de las redadas de las que leyó en el documento. Volteaba a todas partes y comía de su pequeño botecito de frutas mientras esperaba quedarse sola; sin embargo, Sonic y sus hermanos, junto a la pequeña Cream, llegaron para hacerle un poco de compañía._

_-Hola, Amy –exclamó Sonic mientras se sentaba a su lado, ella le dio una sonrisa ligeramente vacía, pues la felicidad no siempre residía en su rostro –espero algún día me dejes leer esa cosa, quiero saber por qué fue la calificación más alta –guiñó un ojo, pero ella solo le sonrió de lado y volteó a ver a Sonia y a Manic, quienes reían con Cream._

_-Voy al baño –anunció la eriza mientras tomaba su trabajo y se levantaba para cruzar todo el patio. Mientras volteaba a todos lados de manera vacía, sintió un empujón por los hombros, uno que la hizo caer al suelo._

_Compartían horario de receso con los chicos mayores de la preparatoria, por lo que en ese instante vio a una chica de pelaje blanco, alas de murciélago, mejillas morenas y rostro cincelado intentar levantarse poco a poco. Cuando la vio de pie, muy por encima de ella, se percató de que estaba tirada en el suelo y de que debía levantarse._

_-¡Eres una idiota! –gritó la murciélago mientras la veía en el suelo –pudiste haberme matado, ¡fíjate por donde vas!_

_Entonces fue cuando un equidna de cuerpo musculoso y púas rojas caídas por la espalda intervino de inmediato._

_-¡Rouge! ¡Discúlpate, ella no vio que ibas por ahí! –gritó colérico al ver cómo le había gritado a la chica rosa, a la que se le acercó y le tomó la mano -¿estás bien? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, tomándola de la mano. De reojo vio a la muchacha murciélago y le frunció el ceño, ésta aparentemente sonreía –eres despreciable, Rouge._

_-Sí, como digas –bufó la chica y se dio la vuelta para susurrarle algo a Amy, quien ya tenía a un erizo azul a su espaldas acompañado por sus hermanos y por la conejita –si vuelves a tirarme, dudo seriamente que puedas volver a caminar ¿me entiendes?_

_-¡¿Qué has dicho?! –exclamó Sonic enojado al escuchar a la murciélago hablar así, pero Amy resaltó su furia cuando se le abalanzó a las piernas y la sujetó para hacerla caer de nuevo -¡Amy, no vale la pena! –exclamó el erizo; el equidna separó a su compañera y a la rosa para evitar que se mataran._

_-¡Suficiente! –le gritó a Rouge para que ésta se calmara, pero parecía sumamente molesta, pero Amy parecía aún más perturbada._

_"Perfecto, estas cosas me pasan a mí" musitó la eriza para sí al momento de pensar toda su situación._

_-Cálmate, por favor, Amy –le pidió Sonic mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella para sostenerla y de igual forma le tomaba la mejilla. El equidna igual se acercó a Amy y le tomó la mano._

_-Por favor, disculpa a mi amiga, no era su intención –Sonic no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que estaba tomándola de la mano y entonces se la quitó de golpe, abrazándola a él._

_-Aléjate de ella –amenazó con voz fría y trémula; Amy aún jadeaba por el enojo y no dejaba de mirar a Rouge, quien sonreía de lado casi con rostro triunfante._

_-No me puedes obligar a mí a nada ni a ella a nada –replicó el equidna –me llamo Knuckles y me disculpo por el comportamiento de… -le costó mucho trabajo pensar en una coartada para Rouge y para él, también en una fachada para que el erizo se calmara, pues parecía… ¿celoso? Entonces supo qué decir –mi… novia –casi escupió las palabras al decirlo. Rouge exclamó con la mirada sorpresiva lo que estaba escuchando._

_-Entonces vete con ella y déjanos en paz –replicó Sonic, la idea de Knuckles no había funcionado y ahora le debía a Rouge una explicación –vámonos, Amy –ordenó mientras le daba la espalda a Knuckles y la alejaba._

_-¿NOVIA? –exclamó la chica de manera audible, dejando desconcertados a Sonic y a Amy, quienes habían escuchado el casi grito que pegó la murciélaga -¡estás loco!_

_-¡Te salvé de una buena golpiza, murciélaga de…! –decidieron dejar de escuchar. Sonic decidió olvidar aquel encuentro y fue cuando regresaron a clase._

_Una vez terminada la jornada nuevamente, salieron a la par que los chicos de preparatoria, y fue entonces cuando vio que la murciélago se le había acercado de nuevo y que le dio un golpe con su mochila de color azabache en la espalda._

_-¡Ten más cuidado! –gritó la pequeña rosa, pero a Rouge no le interesó._

_-Como digas –exclamó y se fue en su autobús acompañada de Knuckles._

_Desde entonces, Amy no ha cambiado su ceño, pues se había ganado una enemiga para colmo: mayor que ella."_

-Prométeme que te calmarás –pidió Sonic mientras la dejaba en su casa –y que me dejarás leer ese trabajo, no quiero quedarme con todo el crédito de algo que hiciste tú –pidió con un tono un poco jovial, pero a Amy se le hacía extraño.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa el escrito? ¿desde cuándo te interesa una tarea escolar? –preguntó impactada por el cambio de su amigo. Sonic sólo se llevó la mano a la cabeza y rió nerviosamente.

-No me interesan las tareas demasiado, me interesas tú –al momento de decirlo, hizo que Amy sonrojara notoriamente, se percató de ello y corrigió –quiero decir… quiero saber qué locuras pasan por tu cabecita a veces, es decir… que… -entonces fue cuando se calló y empezó a reír nerviosamente de nuevo –bueno, Amy… creo que me tengo que ir –dijo mientras le removía el flequillo de la frente y le sonreía a los ojos. Amy había desecho para entonces su rostro enojado.

La pequeña eriza ingresó a su casa, un lugar vacío y oscuro, pues no vivía con nadie. Desde muy pequeña la eriza rosa se había quedado huérfana, su madre la había abandonado desde muy pequeña –para evitar el dolor, se convenció de su muerte- y su padre, borracho murió atropellado por un coche y ella se quedó sola en ese lugar. Sin encender las luces, se deshizo de sus zapatos y su bolso tirándolos por algún lado de la habitación en penumbras. Se acostó en el sofá para tratar de alejar los pensamientos que invadían su mente.

Abrió los ojos minutos después, pero al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que la tarde se hacía presente.

¿Cuándo se quedó dormida? Pues no lo sabía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se puso de pie y se frotó un ojo soltando un bostezo mientras se dirigía a encender las luces. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre a ella no le gustaba la oscuridad, pues se sentía más sola y odiaba sentirse de aquella forma.  
>Sombras siniestras danzaban por los rincones acompañados de la primera tenue luz de las bombillas, siguió con la mirada todas aquellas sombras creadas por su imaginación, cuando... se sobresaltó por el sonido del timbre de su puerta.<p>

Ese chillón sonido era insoportable siendo tocado tantas veces y con tanta insistencia.

–¡Ya voy! – anunció con suave voz lo suficientemente alto como para quien sea que estuviera fuera escuchara.  
>Al abrir, pudo notar a una figura azul casualmente vestido, que sonrió y la saludo con un abrazo.<br>¡Un abrazo! Él nunca le había dado un abrazo, siempre era ella quien lo hacía, por lo que Amy se quedó estática sin saber si responder o alejarse, mientras que en su mente se formaba una duda, sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un profundo e intenso color carmín, mostrando el más notable e inocente sonrojo. Sin embargo Sonic no pareció notarlo.

–¿Por qué no estas lista? – pregunto ingresando a la casa sin el permiso de la rosa.

–¿Eh? – ella se encontraba un poco confundida. El erizo azul simplemente estrello su mano en su frente.  
>–Ammes... quedamos en ir hoy al cine – se le había olvidado con todo lo que pasó.<p>

– Lo siento – se disculpó – lo olvidé. Espera un minuto y enseguida estoy lista – Subió por las escaleras para prepararse, pero lo que si se tenía en claro es que era una chica duraría al menos una hora en alistarse – ponte cómodo – ofreció desde lo alto de la escalera, perdiéndose en la siguiente puerta.

El erizo se sentó en el sillón en que momentos antes había dormido Amy y observo la estancia con ojos curiosos. Era un lugar agradable, las paredes estaban pintadas de colores cálidos que iban desde el rosa al naranja, el sillón en que estaba era muy cómodo de colores rojizos como el atardecer, había muchos objetos de decoración, pero lo que más predominaba eran las artes visuales y fotografías, la mayoría de ellos en el colegio. Después de mirar detalladamente el lugar y ver una foto con interés en que se encontraban ambos con grandes sonrisas, hubo un objeto que le llamo la atención.

Se levantó y fue a tomar esa mochila de colores rojizos, a Amy le encantaba mucho el rosa y el rojo. Miró por las escaleras y escuchó la ducha caer e irse por los desagües. Así pudo imaginar a Amy desnuda bajo las gotas cristalinas y resbaladizas de agua. Pero detrás todo eso, ella seguía en la ducha.

Estaba seguro, por lo que con toda confianza abrió la cremallera. Tenía claro su punto, su objetivo de todo eso, necesitaba saber que era aquello que no debería llegarse a saber. V

Tomó ese trabajo de literatura con la perfecta redacción de la eriza rosa se decidió a leerlo y lo abrió.  
>Sus ojos corrían a suma velocidad por las pequeñas letras negra resaltantes en el papel blanco. "Blond O'Mayer, el asesino de De La Vega" había nombres, conclusiones, teorías, pero en efecto el trabajo que Amy había hecho trataba del asesinato del candidato presidencial Mauro De La Vega...<p>

–¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!? – esa vocecita lo sorprendió, había estado tan sumido en la información que no se había dado cuenta de cuando Amy había salido del baño, ni mucho cuando se había vestido y llegado a su lado. Volteó a mirarla para ver su expresión de enojo que parecía algo grotesca con su apariencia infantil y su cabello mojado. Sonic estaba igual, fruncía el ceño y la mirada con una expresión parecida al enojo.  
>– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó conteniendo la respiración. Amy se acercó y perpleja lo miro a él y los papeles que sostiene su mano.<p>

– ¿Por qué lo lees? – preguntó indignada tratando de quitarle el trabajo, pero Sonic fue más rápido y lo alejo de su alcance.

– ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

– No tengo por qué decirte nada

–¿En que estabas pensando?

– Yo... yo... - en ese momentos sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y se encontraba al borde del llanto, se deslizó hasta el suelo mientras sostenía su cara para que no la mirara llorar, derrumbarse por algo que no debería. En ese momento él resopló ¿que había hecho mal? No le gustaba que llorara, no le gustaba verla así, la quería, la protegía, él no debería ser el motivo de sus lágrimas, aunque no lo era directamente, él las había provocado.  
>Se acuclilló a su lado y trató de secar sus lágrimas, pero la mano de la chica lo detuvo.<br>–¿Esto era lo que husmeaste ese día en la estación? ¡Dime la verdad, Amy! - exclamo un poco fuerte pero sin llegar a los gritos.

– Yo no quería – soltó, derramando lagrimas – estaba ahí y él también...

– ¿Quién?

–El detective. Entonces tú y yo... - la niña estaba al borde la histeria, necesitaba calmarse por todo eso que pasaba por su mente, las cosas que aceleraban su corazón hasta el punto de que este quisiera llegar a salírsele del pecho. Se puso de pie y dando tumbo revisó en uno de los cajones, sacando un frasco blanco con tapa azul e ingiriendo dos pastillas – yo no quería – volvió a decir entre lágrimas – fue... fue de repente, quería encontrar a Blaze... ella... -tragó saliva fuertemente –sabía que ellos me ocultaban algo… ella desapareció y entonces... De La Vega... Blaze... el asistente presidencial...

– Cálmate, Ammes – la tomo por las muñecas atrayéndola a su pecho, para abrazarla fuertemente y hacer que sus lágrimas se detuvieran.

– todo fue una treta... un plan... –dijo Amy lentamente mientras pensaba lo peor para con su relación con Sonic… ya no confiaba en nada, en nadie -¡todo fue un plan de tu parte!

-¿Qué? ¡Amy! ¿de qué hablas? –preguntó consternado Sonic al escucharla hablar con lentitud, obviamente las pastillas aún no habían hecho su función.

-¡Lárgate! –gritó con furia la pequeña eriza rosa, quien solo se dedicó a mirarlo, a fulminarlo con sus joyas verdes e hinchadas por el dolor que emanaba en pequeñas gotas saladas -¡todo fue… todo…!

-Respira, Amy –le pidió mientras la sostenía por la cabeza para pasar a agarrarle las manos –te ves muy bonita ahora como para… como para ponerte así de mal –le recalcó y entonces se la llevó de nuevo al tórax para calmarla con algunas palmadas en la espalda. La pequeña rosa respiró un poco y se aferró aún más a él… lo que estaba pensando no tenía sentido, apenas había entregado el trabajo como para que él quisiera robárselo en cualquier instante.

-Yo… lo…

-¿YOLO? –exclamó Sonic intentando hacerla reír un poco, pero sirvió para muy poco cuando ella volteó los ojos al suelo –Ammes…

-Creo que no iré hoy al cine –explicó un poco temerosa por la reacción de su amigo, el que ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca de su boca –creo… -su aliento se cortó de tajo en ese instante.

Ya no había alumnos idiotas que los miraran de forma extraña, ya no había gente que los delatara al sonrojar, ya no había nada de eso en ese momento, sólo ellos dos… Sonic se aprovechó de la situación y entonces llenó el paladar de la joven con su aliento de menta para después plantarse únicamente en sus labios con un toque sencillo y avivador.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó en cuanto se separó de ella para verla a un rostro perplejo e incrédulo.

La chica dejó de llorar en ese instante, la chica de rosa dejó de lado sus lágrimas y lo miró con extrañeza para después pasar a tomarlo de las manos y abrazarlo contra su pecho en una señal clara de agradecimiento por haberla hecho olvidar todo aquello que la atormentó en un inicio.

-…No –contestó sincera, con voz quebradiza y lágrimas en los ojos, jamás había podido mentirle, y aunque aquel beso fuera gratificante, solamente no podía evitar pensar que no solucionaría absolutamente nada, un beso de Sonic el erizo no evitaría que ella supiera demasiado, un beso de Sonic el erizo no traería a Blaze a casa.

El joven erizo notó aquello, desquebrajándosele las ilusiones al mismo tiempo, y la abrazó contra su pecho para dejarla llorar sobre él.

**LAS COSAS ESTAN POR LLEGAR A UN PUNTO SIN RETORNO, ._. ESTE FIC ME MATARA EMOCIONALMENTE. ESPERO QUE LE ENTREN A LA LECTURA, YA SE PONE MEJOR DE LO QUE ES OwO**

**ATT: TARAH (*w*)/**


End file.
